Her True Path
by DeathMay
Summary: Elymi, a dunmer, has to try and survive the harsh reality that is the Dark Brotherhood. Falling in love along the way and making close friends, she discovers her true purpose. Her True Path. M for violence, swearing, stabbing, language, future lemons and a reference and possible use of 'Arrow to the knee'. Old as it is. HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the awesomeness that is my ability to write. Yeah, anything that is mentioned in here, and is ALSO mentioned in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, tends to mean I didn't create it at 4am. Thereabouts.**

Inspired by a comment I made on a friends deviantArt submission.

* * *

><p><strong>Revive the man who died for Sithis.<strong>

_Blood sprays as silver slices through the air._

**Betrayed by a Brother.**

_He stands, triumph glowing in his eyes._

**Avenged by our Mother's strongest, smartest,**

_Wind whips her face, pressing her companion harder, faster._

**Deadliest Child.**

_She slices his throat open. His blood mingles with the cold tears streaming her face._

**My Child is waiting.**

**Give him back his Voice.**

**So he may guide you,**

**As he guided Her.**

_She starts in her sleep and warm, chocolate eyes are shining at her._

"You sleep rather soundly... For a murderer."

* * *

><p>You like? Yes, no? Want more? Review and ask, favourite, ask nicely in a message, whatever. Just let me know if you want more! :]<p>

And Story Editor thingy is annoying me to no end. Refuses to allow me to make this how I want it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Second instalment. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>She starts in her sleep and warm, chocolate eyes are shining at her.<em>

"You sleep rather soundly... For a murderer."

**Chapter 2!  
><strong>

She gasps, sitting up in her small bed. A cold sheen of sweat covers her skin, her hand clutching her shirt, above her pounding heart. _That voice... that couldn't have been a dream. _She gulps back a breath, calming.

_That voice.. _She shivers lightly, although not from the cool breeze through the window. She can remember the sanguine deep voice, that hum at the end of each word caressing her mind, lulling it to peace, safety and security. _Who was that man?_

She flexes her toes, watching the pale blue skin move easily across her tendons and bones. Her gaze moves to her fingers, strong and calloused from working the forge and hunting with her bow each few days.

The basin of water sits, undisturbed by the room's occupant until she dips her hands into its once pristine surface, splashing the refreshing liquid across her face. Her eyes closed, hiding the deep rubies that are her eyes, she doesn't see, no, she senses the being moving in the house below her.

_Someone has broken in? Joy. _She slips her quiver of iron arrows onto her shoulder, picks her bow up and strings it, crouches and slips out of her room. Her feet pad silently down the stairs, stepping completely over the stairs that creak, she peers around for the one who invaded her home.

With a relieved sigh she stands and relaxes. "S'Koi." The Khajiit grins wickedly, holding a bottle of wine in her furred hands. "Khajiit brought goods to share in the dark." She smiles, sitting in the worn chair by the dwindling fireplace. "S'Koi, you know how I feel about your visits in the middle of the night." She runs a hand through her light hair. "One day, I'm going to put an arrow through you." "Khajiit is sorry."

The dark furred feline sits with all her grace on the rug in front of the fireplace, poking the coals, when they don't return to flames, she casts a small spell, lighting the room with the now blazing glow of the fire. She watches the flames for a few moments. "And drop the 'Khajiit' act."

The cat chuckles softly, taking a swig from the bottle and passes it over. "Sheesh. Can't I have any fun?" She grins, her hair tipping back as she drinks from the glass without abandon. "Nope."

The wine was finished quickly. Both females sit in companionable silence, the crackling of the fire the only noise to penetrate the room. Until she turns her head to her friend.

"Why are you really here, S'Koi?" The feline sighs and combs her nails through her tail. "I need somewhere to hide." "Not again.." "It is only for a few days, maybe a week." "Why?" "I am being hunted by the Dark Brotherhood."

She silences, the heat from the fireplace cannot stop the chill that seeps into the room. "S'Koi, what did you do?" The feline shuffles back from the murderous glare of her age-young friend. "I don't know! I was going about my business when someone attacked me, guards killed them. I recovered a note from the body."

She accepts the folded piece of paper from the feline and frowned. A contract on S'Koi's life. Her startling white teeth chew her lip, a habit she developed to show she was thinking. "You can't stay here. It's known too well that you and I are oft together."

The feline nods, looking down. She pats her friend's shoulder, her blue skin a startling contrast to the deep red fur of the feline. "But you are my friend. I will not let you out in the storm alone." She walks to the cupboard, pulling out a duffel sack. "I know not to leave a cat outside when it rains."

S'Koi hisses softly at the 'cat' remark but watches, interested as her closest friend gathered dried food, a bedroll and weapons, daggers and a short-sword, that she can easily hide and battle with.

"You really know my fighting style." She nods, placing the supplies onto the rug, next to S'Koi. "Do not let anyone know your real name. Where you are staying, who you know." S'Koi watches her walk around the room, lighting the other candles and torches. S'Koi stands, watching as she walks to the centre of the room and stops, her light purple hair alight from the torches and candles in the room.

S'Koi walked up to her friend, placed her hands on her shoulders and smiles. "Khajiit is glad for Mer's help and will not forget it soon." Her friend nods, placed her hands on her arms, petting the soft fur gently. "I will not leave you out in the rain, S'Koi, remember that."

She turns to the Dunmer woman, her light topaz eyes met her deep-rubies.

"Goodbye, Elymi Kriy. I hope to see you again."

"And I you, S'Koi T'Lun."

As she walks out the door, the feline looked at the steadily clearing skies of the early morning, the orange, red and pinks of the sunrise lighting the new day.

Her fur bristled as her friend stood behind her in the doorway.

"With knowledge, comes the Dawn."

"The Dragon's eyes are opening."

* * *

><p>Right. Tell me of any improvements. Working on the third chapter, should be up tomorrow or later tonight.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Elymi crept slow and silently through the underbrush of the Heartland forest. A deer nibbled some morning glory ahead of her, near the ruined wall of an old fort. She drew her arm back slowly, easily judging distance and angle to strike a clean kill.<p>

The deer fell to its side with a surprised call and Elymi's deep purple lips stretched into a small smile. The dunmer walks over to the newly dead creature and strokes its ear gently, a sign of respect and love, for both it's life, and it's gift of food. Easing the arrow out, Elymi lifted the deer up and onto her shoulders, her bow slung on her hip, quiver on the other.

The leaves crunched under her boots as she walked, not completely bothered about being quiet as she neared her hut, smoke-house door open, airing out the stale air that hadn't been used during the recent winter.

Hooking the carcass up on the rack outside her home, Elymi sliced the deer's throat, letting it bleed as she relaxed on the outside bench, watching the clouds, listening to the birds and the howl of the wolves.

_I wonder how S'Koi is doing._ She looked at her boots. _Four days. Four days since I bid her goodbye. _Her eyes returned to the clouds. _Okay. Food for a week or two. Can sell the antlers and skin for a few Septims._ Sitting up and walking to her door, she lifted her bow from her hip, she placed her quiver on the inside of her door, the bow by the fireplace.

Elymi grabbed the axe by the door, walked out to the other side of the house and lifted the axe over her shoulder, she watched a wolf slink after it's prey in the woods and swung her axe down onto a log, splitting it easily.

_That deer should be good to put into the smoker soon._ Picking up the pieces of wood, Elymi dropped the axe by the fireplace, the pieces of wood into the basket. The dunmer walked out to the rack and stopped. _How...?_

The rack was empty.

_The deer is gone._

The dunmer looked around the rack, searching for any signs that someone, or something, had been there and taken her food. She found nothing but her own boot prints. _I heavily doubt the deer got up and left on its own... _She turned the corner to the front of her house and sighed softly. _Perhaps an imp had taken it. Wait, no. One wouldn't be strong enough to carry an adult deer. Had to be two, at least._

She sat on her door step and grumbled, hungry and frustrated. _Stupid imps._

She stood, brushing her rear of dirt. _No use pouting like a child. Better try and find some more food. _She lifted her quiver and bow from their places, she locked her door and walked steadily and easily into the forest.

A wild boar snuffed through the underbrush, it's tusks gleaming with recently applied blood. _Easy. _Her boots were near silent as she padded after the boar, drawing her bow as she got within perfect striking range.

A shriek from their left alerted both hunter and hunted. The boar, fled but Elymi leapt forward, prepared to assist any being that was in danger. What she found made her stop in her tracks, her heart nearly seizing in her chest.

A young girl, an Orc, if her skin colour and tusks were any indication, was surrounded by Humans. 6 fully grown humans, with swords. Elymi couldn't tell what race, nor did she care. Straightening her back, she shouted to the group.

"Hey!Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A Redguard turned, grinning to the others as he looked over her slender frame. "And would that be you?" She smirked. "Yeah, that would be me, cur."

They laughed and three walked to her, swords ready to strike. She blinked, knelt down, drew her bow and struck the two closest down before they could get within throwing distance of her. However, the third had seen her readily strung and notched bow and ran to her.

Elymi swore, dropped her bow and arrow, drew the dagger from the back of her boot and raised it, deflecting the downwards slice of the sword. Up close like this, the dunmer could easily tell that the man judging her stance, was an Imperial.

"What's wrong, Imperial? Mer got your sword?" Her growled and lunged forward, bellowing a war cry. Until she ducked his thrust and sliced up through the soft flesh of his jaw, avoiding the bone and jerked her arm up.

She withdrew and let him fall to the ground, sword dropped haphazardly as he clutched his bleeding jaw. She picked a muscle off the ground and grinned. "A Mer _does_ have your tongue!" She flicked it at his horrified expression and stepped around him, picking up her bow and arrow, and advanced on the humans still gathered around the Orc girl.

"Now, shall I have to cut out your tongues too?" They quickly shook their heads and turned to flee. Elymi only smirked as the man with no tongue quickly followed. She drew her bow and let an arrow fly, striking the Redguard through his knee, shattering it. _And wear some grieves._

As the forest settled down, Elymi knelt next to the Orc. "Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head, worried lime-yellow eyes peering up at the dunmer. She laughed, stood and offered the girl her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come, I'll lead you to the nearest city so you can be taken home."

The girl shook her head vehemently. "No. They... They don't like me." "In Chorrol? I've always had good dealings with them, though." "Not just Chorrol. Everywhere." _Well, isn't that great?_ Elymi sighed and gently pulled the girl to her feet.

"Fine. Come and stay with me. What's your name?" "Glash Khagra." "What are you, 10, 11?" "I'm 10." _A little girl. All the way out here?_ Elymi looked the girl over. No scars, scraps, cuts, gashes, burns. _But not one scratch._

"Glash, how did you get out here?" "I got lost." "How? What were you doing?" "Following my big brother." The dunmer stood up, offering her hand and Glash took it timidly. Leading the way, Elymi listened to the forest. _No threats nearby._

"Glash, who is your big brother?" "Gogron gro-Bolmog." She stopped in her tracks. "No relation?" Glash looked at her toes. "No. He was friends with Ma. He helped me when she left." Elymi nodded and continued to lead the girl to her home, a sure hand wrapped around a smaller, frightened one.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this little girl?_


	4. Chapter 4

Elymi watched the fire flicker as Glash slept in the guest room. Fingers thrumming against her temple, the dunmer closed her eyes. _Has refused to answer questions for two days. Six days since S'Koi left. _She sighed and stood, placng the grate over the fireplace, to reduce chances of it spreading and climbed the stairs.

Elymi looked up and froze in her place, one foot on the step.

Glash stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at Elymi.

She relaxed. "Glash. You scared me. What are you doing out of bed?"

Glash continued to stand there, staring blankly at the dunmer who climbed the stairs to her. "Well, let's get you back, okay?" As her hand met the girl's shoulder. Something within her stilled.

Glash was ice cold.

Her head turned, slowly and set unmoving eyes onto the young woman. Elymi met the eyes and a chill settled on her spine. _She can't be sleepwalking..._ Elymi stepped back, reaching for her bedroom door.

Elymi didn't even see the girl moved before she felt the searing pain in her thigh. Glash had bitten her, tusks tearing through her flesh, a feral growl rumbling up from her chest.

She screamed, grabbed the closest object and struck the girl with it, shattering what she had grabbed. Glash reared back, growling and hissing as Elymi looked at what she held. A piece of a bowl. She looked up as the girl growled, ferally, and jumped at her. She reacted on instinct.

Opening her eyes, the dunmer paled at the bloody tusks close to her face and gulped at the feeling of a liquid flowing over her hands, gripping the ceramic piece. Glash collapsed and Elymi let go, the girl falling to the floor with a _thump_.

Elymi backed away from the dead girl, her back hitting a solid surface and she slid down it, sitting on the floor and curled her legs to her chest, staring at what was Glash.

_I just killed a little girl._

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Won't be updating, or even online, for a few days. Will have chapters ready for when I get back. Do review and tell me if you like and what improvements I could make. :]<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Ah. Good to be back. I've been watching my reviews and thank you to everyone!_

_**Aardvark-Alice**, I'll be taking that to heart and trying to improve. I'm not going to reveal anything about S'Koi._

_I hope you all enjoy and continue to review with your opinions!_

Generic disclaimer here. :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes -<strong>_

_**Glash had attacked me last night.**_

_**I've investigated her tusks, eyes and body for anything distinguishing.**_

_**Eyes are yellow, like normal Orc's but there appears to be a red tinge, like blood around the edges.**_

_**Her tusks, specifically the upper set, appear to be lengthened, more than normal.**_

_**No marks on her body aside from my own self defense wounds.**_

_**I shall collect some ashes soon. For I believe that Glash is a vampire.**_

_**How did she survive in the daylight though?**_

_**- End notes.**_

Placing the quill down, Elymi looked at the body of the little girl, laying atop a stack of wood outside her home and closed her eyes. _A little girl became a vampire. Of her own accord or anothers?_

Her fingers twirled a loose bandage on her leg, looked at it and sighed. _I should check that._ She looked to her chest, by the foot of her bed and groaned. "But all that way?" _Is it really all that pain for a potion? _She looked at her thigh and frowned. _No._

Untying the bandages, Elymi felt her stomach recoil at the wound. Bloody, torn flesh, possibly infected, glaring up at her angrily. Focussing her magicka into her palm, the dunmer took a breath and placed it onto the wound, a smooth feeling of warmth flowing from her fingers.

Birds fled the area, calling warning signs at the loud shriek that echoed through the forest.

Elymi tightened the bandages around her leg, hissing softly as pain shot up her spine. "Damn orcs and their damn tusks." She looked up to the open door, the pyre, Glash's pyre, burning freely outside. _I'll have to check that soon._

The dunmer groaned as she stood, balancing her weight on her left leg, and proceeded to clean the blood that had soaked into the wooden floorboards. Her leg wailed in pain as she knelt down to sit on the stairs, scrubbing the wood.

_Glash had never done that before. What was she? _Sighing softly. _This blood will not come out easily. I'll lay a rug over it for now._ Elymi stood and limbed down the stairs, across the living room and out the front door.

The warmth of the pyre's fire dried her eyes and Elymi found herself blinking away tears. _So young._ She limbed forward, reached out and placed her hand on the wood, focussing her magicka.

A searing heat flowed down her veins, to her palm and pooled there, quickly expanding to her fingers. Elymi sighed softly, relishing the liquid heat of the fire as it spilled from her, and onto the pyre.

The embers flowed into the air, carrying with them a young girl's life, sold to the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Elymi groaned as she fed the fires of the forge and straightened up. Her leg still in searing pain. The winds pulled her hair from it's braid and whipped her face with it as the sky rumbled above her.

The dunmer looked up at the darkening sky, waiting for the iron to melt so she could pour and form it. _Three more bars, then I can take these to the smith in Chorrol._ She leaned on her shovel, using it as a crutch, eyes scanning the swaying trees.

She turned her head and looked at the pile of half burnt logs. _Reminds me, I have to take the urn with the ashes into Chorrol and to the priest._ She looked at the forge and poured the smelted iron into the stone mould.

_Three bars. 45 spetims each. 135 spetims total._ She placed the newly cooled bars into a chest, placed it into the cart and entered the house, closing the door after herself. Elymi limbed over to her chair by the fire place, slipping her boots off as she did and sighed softly as she settled into the comforting embrace of the furniture.

_I wonder how S'Koi is going. I hope she's okay._ The elf looked at the fire and shivered, she flicked her fingers and a small bolt of fire erupted from her skin and encouraged the flames to burn brighter, chasing away the chill from the wind.

The house was eerily quiet, the only sounds she could hear were her own breaths and the crackling of the fire. _Glash had been here only a few days and already I miss the presence._ A soft sigh sounded in her right ear causing the mer to start and pick up the prod from the fire place.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Elymi had to hold back the wince as she moved as normally as she could, not showing weakness. As her eyes peered around the room, for anything disturbed, she found nothing. All her books, stacked chronologically, untouched. Her weapon rack, bow, quivers and sword, not even rattled.

A creak in the guest room had the mer running, with great pain and difficulty, up the stairs and into the room.

Nothing.

Not even a bug moved and the mer frowned. _I __**am not**__ hearing things._ She turned and sighed. _I'm going to bed._ Elymi walked slowly to her room, hissing softly with each step as her thigh screeched in protest at the amount of movement it had been forced to endure.

_I'm going to see the healer tomorrow. I think it's infected._ Tugging her grieves off, her boots joining them, she untied the bandage and took it off. The mer raised an eyebrow. _That can't be possible._

The wound was only a pink scar.

She prodded it gently, a small twinge of pain but otherwise, nothing. Elymi shrugged and laid down. _Think of it later._ She pulled her tunic off then combed her fingers through her hair and laid down, pulled the blanket over her and contently went to sleep.

_Fingers caught in soft hair, pulling it loose. A content sigh escaped lips that claimed anothers. Hands burned down her skin, pulling her hard to the other being._

_Her head fell back, his name escaping her lips and she felt him smile against her neck, his body meeting hers, over and over._

_He bit down and she gasped. "Lu-" His lips claimed hers, his hands joining with hers as they joined together._

Elymi groaned and rolled over, pulling her knees up and rubbed her eyes. _Stupid dreams. _She rolled onto her back and thumped her legs and arms against the bed. "At least go into more detail if you're going to show up!" She growled and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

She was successful though, as she smelt the wood smoke, and saw it hanging around her ceiling. Her house was on fire. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Jumping out of bed, Elymi ran down the stairs, two at a time and coughed as smoke wafted into her.

Her entire lower floor was filled with smoke, the fire quickly making its way to the main support beam. The elf ran to the door, grabbing her coat on the rack beside it, her bow and arrows lost already and raced out to the cart, the horse trying to get free of it and the fire.

The mer pulled her horse to a stop and turned in the saddle to watch as her house collapsed into itself, the fire seeming to reach the stars as it engulfed what was her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right! I'm back. With little inspiration still. Actually writing a Mass Effect fanfiction on the side. Am not happy with the end of the game because several moments of the game carried such emotional weight I cried. T.T**

**Anyway. On with it. (Yes, it's really short. x.x)**

**And the bloody story isn't behaving and screwed up when italics are meant to end and start. .**

****Sorry if it had done that. Hope you'll figure it out if I can't get it working. If it looks normal, disregard this.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elymi wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she carried the chest to the blacksmiths. Due to her being unable to grab anything but the coat, the mer was rather meek in how she behaved, not willing to face the embarrassment of being revealed to be almost completely naked.<p>

She pushed open the door of the blacksmith's store and smiled at the usual greeting from Rasheda. "Hello and welcome to Fire and Steel." The redguard smiled as she noticed the visitor was Elymi.

"Ah! El. How have you been?" "Better. Much better." "Tell me after business. Did you bring the order?" "Yes." Elymi handed over the chest and Rasheda looked into and grinned. "Good, thank you." Elymi sat down on the stairs as Rasheda set the steel by the forge and went to gather the coin to pay her friend, constantly wiping her hands on her apron.

"The gold should be here somewhere..." "Rash, I need to ask you something." "Ah. Now, was it 130 or 145 septims? Hmm? Yes, go ahead." "135. 45 gold each." "Ah. Thank you." Rasheda walked over, counting out the coins into a purse. "I need somewhere to stay. Could I stay with you?" "122, 124, 126- What?"

Rasheda looked up in shock and frowned, her brow furrowing. "Why would you need somewhere to stay?" The mer looked away, sheepish as she rubbed her hands together. "I may have been careless and let my house burn down."

The woman remained silent, staring flatly at the elf who fidgeted with her sleeves. "Fine. You can stay but you will have to work for your room." Elymi jumped up, grinning and hugged her friend. "Thank you!" The redguard sighed and lowered her head on the mer's shoulder, hugging her back.

_I'm going to regret this._

_Bloody iron. Bloody customer. Bloody forge._ Elymi glared at the customer who had made her remake an iron dagger for him **five times. **The mer walked over to Rasheda and leaned to her ear. "Let me make a **really** good one, okay?" The redguard scowled and nodded.

Elymi grinned, walked over to the forge and carefully worked the steel, going against all her lessons and better judgement, to make it as brittle as she can while still remaining malleable.

"Here, sir." "Finally!" He turned to leave but stops. "Oh, yes. Due to your _atrocious_ service I will not pay and will bring this matter to the court immediately." He left and Elymi felt her sides split with laughter. The redguard nudged her with her boot. "No making fun of the nobility. No matter how satisfying it is."

The blue woman grinned. "Fine. As long as I can still make fun of you." Rasheda sighed softly. "What happened to the almost dead serious mer I let into my house yesterday?" "I stayed at a friends overnight. We had a pillow fight in our undergarments." Rasheda truly felt like kicking Elymi's face in with her boot right then. Quickly ending the cheeky grin across her face.

"El, how about you go and get our delivery from the Bannered Mare?" "Fine." the mer stood and walked out of the store, shivering in the crisp breeze, having gotten used to the warmth from the was friendly, Dar-Ma, the daughter of the Argonian from the general goods store greeted her kindly, a smile on her scaly face. _So young and care free._

Elymi smiled and walked to the Bannered Mare, collected the box of leather from the innkeeper then walked back to Fire and Steel. She stopped to look at the statue of the fallen warrior.

_Tears fall from her and onto his face._

_She caresses it, slowly, fearing him to fall apart._

"_Don't leave me!"_

_He smiles, blood staining her skin and clothes._

"_Such is not even a fleeting thought."_

_She sobs painfully as he closes his eyes, his hand that had held her face, falling to his stomach._

"Elymi!" She jumped and blinked, looking at Rasheda and the crowd gathered around her. "What happened? You were completely ignoring us." "I don't know." _What was that? _The redguard quickly grabbed her wrist and lead her back to the store, muttering. "Dunmer... absent-minded... finally gone senile."

Elymi had to smile at her friend who continued to drag her along the street. _Senile? I'm only 176._

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be updating for a few days but I'll get more written and ready to upload. Thanks for sticking with me :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspiration! It only took me about 12 hours of Lucien Lachance YouTube footage. Total exaggeration but meh. I changed the apology to an actual chapter, it was more a filler, no essential plot developments in it, just El's age. And an interesting day dream. Not of the sexual kind.**

**Thank you for sticking with me. I will be updating more regularly now, since we have internet at Mum's. :D**

**Generic disclaimer. I so wish I owned Lucien *w***

**Sadly, don't.**

* * *

><p>Elymi sat on her bed in the guest room, above Fire and Steel, Rasheda in her own room, down the hall. Something kept the mer awake, although she didn't know what.<p>

She can hears things, soothing songs, like a mother's lullaby; feel things, a warm embrace and a goodnight kiss; and smell things; perfume, the smell of lilacs, dust and nightshade.

She ran her hands through her hair, wincing slightly. _I forgot Glash's remains and only remembered now? Dammit._ She flopped down onto her bed, her fingers wringing her soft shirt, goosebumps forming on her bare legs. _Why am I hearing and feeling, even smelling such strange things?_

She rolled over, huffing out a strand of hair from her face. _Damn hair._ Ruby eyes looked out the window, to the clear sky, a storm forming in the far distance.

Stars, glittering, fading and bright, shine down at Tamriel.

The moons, Secunda and Masser, the smaller then larger, revealed in their full glory. It is these moons that lull the mer to sleep, her mother's memory floating through her ears.

"_It is said, daughter, that when the small moon, Secunda, turns red, Werewolves will descend upon the unweary."_

"_Mother, I don't believe you. Werewolves are a child's tale. Tell me of Father."_

"_Your father? Well, he is incredibly important and-"_

"_-busy. Yes, I know. But tell me who he is!"_

_Her mother looked down, a worn expression crossing her face._

"_I'm sorry. I cannot."_

_Her mother stood, pressing on her back, guiding her to the large cupboard that served as her room._

"_Go to sleep child, I will see you in the morning."_

A presence moves across the room, swift and silent, a soft chill moves with it.

Elymi moves her right arm, mumbling softly, acting asleep and cracks her eyes open, staring at the wall, prepared to defend herself with the dagger under her pillow.

The being leans over her, she closes her eyes, tenses, ready.

Until he speaks.

"You sleep rather soundly... for a murderer."

His voice is like fire, burning down her body in waves, to settle at her core and causes her heart to cry for him, her mouth to open in a soft gasp, be it lust or love, she doesn't care.

Opening her eyes, Elymi looks into the deep brown of the being.

Face outlined by a black hood. Strong jaw, stubble shading it, high cheek bones, straight nose and lines of a scowl beginning to show. Imperial. Brown hair slips from his hood. _Must be tied back._

_Annnd I'm almost completely naked with an incredibly handsome man in my room. El, confident and cool. Calm and collected. You can do this._

She sits up, he leans back and straightens up. Elymi flexes her hand under her pillow, wrapped around the dagger's hilt.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm going to propose."

"Before all that, who are you?" The mer holds her hand up, the one that had been gingerly tugging her shirt down, to further cover her hips and undergarments. He chuckles, at both her shyness and question, causing more fire to pool within Elymi.

"Child, all in due time. I have a... an offer for you." He smirks and Elymi felt a part of her give in and agree already. "And you have no reason for the dagger, I will not harm you. In fact..." He kneels slightly, so he is looking the elf in the eyes. "I'm certain you and I will become **very** close."

Elymi can feel his warm skin through his leather and cloth glove. _Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn._ "And why should I listen to you?" He smirks again and opens that gorgeous mouth to speak in that liquid gold voice.

"I will offer you a home, a family, and employment. A home that you cannot burn down. A family that will not keep secrets from you, particularly about your parents." Elymi narrowed her eyes, withdrawing her hand from under her pillow and stood on shaky legs. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways." He shrugs, smirking and glances at her, a mischevious and devious glint to his expression. "Now, onto business my dear. I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, my voice is the will of the Night Mother."

_Mother. __**Child.**_ Elymi looks up at him and nods, letting him continue. "She has been observing you for quite some time. Watching you kill, both the men in the forest, the little girl and has been most pleased." The mer glared at the imperial. "I didn't kill Glash. I defended myself." "You still killed her."

He continued, smirking as he gently took her hand and pulled her to stand and close to himself, allowing her into his personal space, forcing himself into hers. "I am here to offer you a very unique chance..." He ends his words with a purr and Elymi can feel her knees quake, a dampness settling in her undergarments.

"To join our Family."

* * *

><p><strong>Give reviews to tell me how I'm doing, okay? :D<strong>

**Plus, you get a mention... and maybe a surprise, which I will approach you about later. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Wasn't allowed online for a few days.**

_Angel Davis_ **brought up something I should have mentioned WAY earlier. This is set in Oblivion currently. It will be made obvious if/when it moves to Skyrim.**

**Thanks for reading and I don't own any of these characters except Elymi Kriy. Who is chained to my wrist as I love her and use her in all of my Elder Scrolls games.**

**Trying a new thing with the 'xXx' to give breaks. Tell me what you think please. *heart***

* * *

><p>"<em>On the Green Road, the north road leading into Bravil, there is the Inn of Ill Omen." "Ironic." "Indeed, my dear. There you will find a man, Rufio, kill him and I will find you again." "What did he do?" "Tsk tsk, child. Such is not our place. We, are only the weapons, bending to the will of our handlers." "Fine. I'll do it."<em>

"_Very good. Take this, a gift. It is a virgin blade and thirsts greatly for blood." "Lovely. That was sarcasm by the way." "Now go, and when the deed is done, sleep in a place and if I deem it secure, I will return to you."_

Elymi pouted as she walked along the road. Iron boots, greaves and a fur cuirass, it was safe to say, the dunmer was freezing her ass off. _Damn Lucien and his damn sexy voice._ Sniffling from the cold of the night, she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her coat then stopped walking.

_Okay. Been walking for a full day. Closer to Bravil but still haven't found the Inn of Ill Omen._ She sat down at a tree and reached within herself, the fire obeying easily and leapt to her hand, warming her body and allowing her to see her map.

"Well well, a fine little Elf lost. Need some help?"

Elymi dashed away from the tree, glaring at the Bosmer, Wood Elf, that smirked at her. He looked her over and licked his lips, an unknown gleam to his stare. She narrowed her eyes and stepped back further. "No. I'm fine."

He stepped around the tree, wearing complete fur armour, an iron bow on his back with similar arrows in a quiver. He walked forward, his eyes remaining on her chest, often darting to her thighs. "Yes, you are."

_Arrogant pig._ The dunmer watched him carefully, her hand moving to the blade at her side. _No bow. Damn. _"Now, now my dear, do not attempt to hurt me. I'll only have to make this unpleasent for you." Elymi narrowed her eyes and glared harder.

"You mean **more** unpleasent." He laughed, holding his stomach. "No. My dear you will thoroughly emjoy this." He grabs her arm and Elymi only reacts as if his touch burns.

A steel grip on the virgin blade, she slices upwards, cutting his fur armour and skin up the belly, staggering him and she twists the blade downwards, stabbing into his neck and collar bone.

The bosmer lay dead at the dunmer's feet. Her breath showing in puffs, adrenaline surged through her veins.

He hadn't made any move to harm her.

_I didn't think twice about killing him._

xXx

_Finally! Damn Inn of Ill Omen._ Elymi sighed softly as she stepped into the inn, finding only the innkeeper and the guard, sipping or eating by the fireplace, she didn't care to notice.

"Good morning young lady. How may I be of service? Room? Drink? Food?" " No, thank you. I'm looking for a man named Rufio." He smiled and nodded, gesturing to a trapdoor by the door to the inn. "He sleeps in what I like to call the Private Quarters. Be careful, he looks like he's hiding from someone."

Elymi raised an eyebrow. "Why would you let him stay here all the time?" "He pays his rent so I don't really care." He shrugged and the mer shrugged in reply.

_So he's hiding from someone and you just let a clearly armed and possibly dangerous person walk into his room. Note to self: Never stay at the Inn of Ill Omen._ Elymi dropped down the trapdoor, it closing behind her, and stayed in the crouch at the base of the ladder.

Listening for any movement and finding none, Elymi crept forward in the hall way, dust and dirt stirring around her feet. As she reached for a door, to check the room beyond it, the mer heard a soft snore from the room at the end of the hall.

_Rufio._

Moving swiftly, Elymi picked the door, unsurprised that it is locked and stepped silently into the room.

Rufio slept on a bed in the far corner of the room, snoring softly in the darkness.

_Gauge the environment. Check for escape routes, weapons, obstacles, dangerous or not._ Bare room, a cupboard of drawers, the bed, a mat and dust in every nook and cranny. Elymi felt secure and deemed this place to be of no consequence.

Rufio's skin was wrinkled, a sheer sign of his age, and his sleep peaceful. Elymi straightened up and looked at him, gripping the dagger in her hand. _It feels like it's thrumming. Pleading for his blood. Was the bosmer in the forest an entreé?_

Gripping the blade in both hands, Elymi brought her hands above her head and slammed them down, quickly ending the soft snores and life of a man who had done nothing wrong to her or her friends.

Again.

_Mother, I'm sorry for what I've become. A murderer without remorse. __**Do not apologise. I am proud of you.**_ The mer glared at the body on the bed, wrapped it up in the shitty blanket and rolled it off the far side. _You can't be Mother. She hated criminals and murderers are criminals._

_**I am your Mother. But not that which raised you. **Then what Mother are you to me?_

_**I am your Night Mother.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Elymi sucked in a breath and slowly released it. The lock on the door to the abandoned house had been easy. Finding the house had been easier.

But this Black Door, glowing an ominous red, not so easy.

"_Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my brother.' and greet Ocheeva."_

The dunmer stepped forward, wringing her hands. The Black Door hummed softly and she released her right hand, lifting and pressing it to the black hand print on the door.

The Black Door spoke, it's voice vibrating through the back of her mind, filling her with warm dread.

"_**What... is the colour... of night?"**_

Elymi sucked in a breath, gathered her courage and spoke, confident in her answer. "Sanguine, my brother."

The feeling of dread disappeared and a warm sigh echoed in the small space.

"_**Welcome home."**_

Elymi watched, wary, as the door opened to a dark room, beings walking around, one standing, waiting with an easy stance. Elymi walked forward and the easy-standing being walked to her as the heavy _clunk_ of the Black Door echoed in the stone brick room, lit by candles.

"Greetings, I am Ocheeva." Ocheeva, an Argonian woman, young, judging by the vibrancy of her scales. Typical colours for an Argonian, an array of greens, browns and reds. Horns sprouting from her head, rings with fabric hanging from them.

She wears a dark armour, not typical leather armour but still leather, a darker hand print on the pauldron, the shoulder piece.

"I am Elymi." "I know. Lucien Lachance told me much about you." _Oh? _"And what has he told you about me?" She chuckles and visibly looks her over. "Far too little, my Sister. Far too little."

She hands Elymi a set of leather, the same armour that Ocheeva wore. "I apologise that I do not have time to give you a tour so you will need to meet your Brothers and Sisters and gain an understanding of the Sanctuary yourself. Find Vicente and he will assist you with your first contract."

Ocheeva left without another word, leaving Elymi to look around the dark room with mild interest and fear. Interest at a new place, fear at it housing only assassins and murderers.

Still holding the armour, Elymi walked forward to the middle of the large room. Two large wooden doors on her sides, a hall that turned to the right in front of her and the Black Door behind her.

A skeleton stopped walking and looked at the dunmer, appraising her as she appraised her options of where to change. "Do not mind the Dark Guardian. It will not hurt you since you have been welcomed to our Sanctuary, Sister."

The voice, male with a slight hiss, came from her right and Elymi looked at the dark corner, fidgeting slightly in her iron armour as the Dark Guardian walked past her, nearly touching her.

An Argonian, his hood pulled up, sits in one of the two chairs next to the bookcase, a book on his lap, his thumb keeping his page. His appearance is incredibly similar to Ocheeva's.

"Hello. I'm Elymi." "And I am Teinaava. Good to meet you, Sister." He moves his mouth in what Elymi can only assume is a grin. "Is there anything you need from me? Advice? Assistance?" She shakes her head. "I would like somewhere to change."

Teinaava laughs and nods, stands and gestures for her to follow. Elymi follows the Argonian into one set of doors, that guided them into a room with beds, a dining table and racks of wine, mead and beer. The racks of drink had the dunmer raising her eyebrow.

Teinaava laughed and gently grabbed her arm, tugging her away from the dining area and to where the beds are. "We have a small room curtained off so we may have some privacy. When you are done, I will be waiting in the dining area."

The dunmer nodded, and turned to the separate room. The curtain was completely intact and looked high quality. With six beds in the room, it was placed in the very centre of the curved wall.

Elymi slipped into the room and smiled. A water basin sat on a table, a tub, large enough for an Orc, sat on the other side of the room, high off the floor with logs under it. _A hot bath? I'll take that for granted later._ A mirror stood between the table and bath, candles set up on holders up the sides. Candles stood on the each of the bathtub and two next to the water basin. _Cosy._

Pulling the curtain back, Elymi let her armour drop to the floor noisily. _All buckles and straps._ She looks at herself in the mirror, turns and looks herself over. _And it doesn't make my butt look huge._

Leaving the small room, Elymi smiled at Teinaava who looked her over then stood up and walked to her. "The Dark Brotherhood is truly lucky to have such a fine young woman as it's member, Dearest Sister." He pulled her hood up and smiled.

_**Welcome home, my Daughter.**_

The voice echoed in Elymi's mind, deep and smooth, an undertone of a hiss, like a thousand other voices. It caused her no panic and oddly, Elymi didn't question it's existence.


	11. Chapter 11

Right! Wrote just about this whole chapter but didn't quite know how to finish it. Sorry for the wait. x.x

And yes, I'm lame. You'll understand when you finish reading it.

**Generic disclaimer. If I owned any of these characters/the game, Lucien would've lived.**

* * *

><p>Vicente growled as he leaned across her, his warm breath gusting across her neck and Elymi laughed, pushing him back. The Cheydinhal sanctuary had been given a two-day break from contracts and were currently sitting around the dining room table, enjoying the alcoholic beverages and stories. Not murders, not all of them but just stories, to pass the time.<p>

Gogron gro-Bolmog, the resident Orc sat opposite her, Ocheeva next to him, M'raaj-Dar, a Khajiit, next to her, Teinaava across from him and next to Vicente, the vampire who loved to set Elymi on edge by getting close to her neck, Antoinetta Marie, Breton, sat the end of the table and Telaendril, Bosmer, sat at the head of the table. Schemer, the rat lay under the table, curled up and half asleep while waiting for food to fall.

"And so I said to him, 'Mother has been waiting for you.' and he broke down crying, begging for mercy." Antoinetta leaned forward, eyes gleefully violent. "And did you give it to him?" Gogron bellowed a laugh, holding his stomach. "No, dear Sister. I hacked his head off and left."

Elymi chuckled and sipped her wine, watching the table change from stories to arguments to friendly joking and fights, as the alcohol set in. M'raaj-Dar scowled as Teinaava and Ocheeva danced, Antoinetta talking with Telaendril about something that Elymi didn't care for and was too preoccupied with stopping Vicente from trying the beef pie that she knew Antoinetta had cooked and put garlic in.

Gogron, who watched the dancing and had consumed so much mead and wine that he had stained his steel armour, looked at the dunmer and slammed his goblet onto the table. "Elymi, Sister, what was your first kill?" The table went silent and her blood ran cold.

"_Glash, who is your big brother?" "Gogron gro-Bolmog."_

The vampire sitting next to her sniffed her curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Elymi, who was the kill that lead you to us?" Running her nails gently up and down her goblet, Elymi swallowed past the lump in her throat and spoke softly. "Glash Khagra."

Gogron furrowed his brow, Vicente heard it plain as day but the others hadn't and sat down or leaned on the table to get closer to hear the tale. The orc's voice, oddly calm and sober, pierced the silence. "Sister, please repeat that." Elymi looked up and into his eyes, holding steady and gathered her courage.

"Glash Khagra. A vampire child who attacked her and she killed her in self-defence." Antoinetta perked up and bounced over to the dark shadow in the doorway, hugging his arm, clinging to him as if he were her Assassin in black armour.

Gogron stayed silent, staring at Elymi who shrunk back into her chair. _Help help help help help. Orc about to go berserk._ "What did you do with her after you killed her?" The question stunned the room, not into silence as it already was silent but no one expected the reaction.

Elymi gulped and wrung her hands roughly. "I burned her. Outside my house. On a pyre." She looked at the orc who contemplated this then he stood, Vicente frowned and stood, his hand on his sword and Ocheeva stepped to him, her hand on his arm. "Gogron, she gave a respectful service, there is no need for-"

Gogron's hand gently thumped her shoulder. "Thank you." And he turned and left, presumably to the training room, the doors opposite the living quarters, where he was normally located.

The dark shadow in the doorway moved to the side, letting the orc through and Antoinetta looked at the dunmer, a dark shine to her eye and a scowl on her face but it was stunned as the person she clung to moved forward and stood by the table, so near Elymi that she could feel the heat radiating from him with a cold chill.

"Speaker, what is the occasion?" Teinaava glanced anxiously between Elymi and Lucien, who spoke, but it did nothing to the dunmer's rattled nerves this time. "Business, I am afraid. Your... downtime, has come to an end." The room sighed and Ocheeva and Vicente collected the contracts and left to sort out what was for who.

Teinaava groaned and held his stomach then head. "If you will excuse me." He left, quickly, looking as if he was going to be sick. Telaendril laughed and waved him off. "I must be off on my duties. I think I'll go to the inn and spend the rest of my night there." She stood, gathered her supplies and left the room, leaving Antoinetta, M'raaj-Dar, Lucien and Elymi.

Antoinetta grinned, grabbed some of the beef pie and bounded over to Lucien. "Speaker, I would like you to try some of my pie." He just raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "No, thank you, Slayer." The blonde woman pouted but placed the pie back onto the table. Taking the chance, Lucien gently leant down and spoke softly to Elymi.

"Murderer, I shall wait for you in Ocheeva's quarters. Be there in ten minutes. Do not be late." He walked to the doorway and as Antoinetta turned to him, he picked up his speed to a brisk walk, almost faster than Elymi could blink.

M'raaj-Dar snorted at the blonde's dejected look then hissed at Elymi who stood and walked past him, hissing out, "Smelly ape." and went back to his wine and ham.

Teinaava stood near the barrels of the food stores, looking a sickly pale green. "Brother?" The dunmer tilted her head, looking at the young male. A rasping wheeze came over his shoulder. "Just... too much food and drink." He coughed and waved his hand at her dismissively. "I... will be... fine."

Elymi raised an eyebrow and gently patted his shoulder then continued onwards. The sound of a soft weeping stopped the woman, she turned and peeked into the training room, stilling and willing herself to blend with the shadows, her instinct to step light and slow taking over.

_Gogron?__Crying? _As silent as a mouse, Elymi stepped into the room and peered around the columns for the source of the sound. Indeed, Gogron's large form was huddled over next to the training dummy, his axe in hand, head down and shoulders shaking, his free hand attempting to hide his sounds of despair.

_**Dear child. He has lost a Sister. **_"Gogron. I'm sorry." He stilled and waved a hand at her, his only movement. He did not raise his head, or let go of his axe. "Don't be. You are not at fault." She walked over and knelt down, her hand on his shoulder. "I killed your friend, your sister. I am at-"

Elymi recoiled, heart pounding and itching to reach for her bow but settled on the dagger at her hip, the Blade of Woe, as it had been called, as Gogron swatted her hand away and stood, gripping his axe tightly.

"You did not kill her! You killed a feral monster!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes read and puffy, lips angry and quivering. _He's trying to convince himself, not me._ "Gogron, I killed a little girl." "In self-defence." He sat down on one of the chairs, taking deep slow breaths. "Yes, you did. You killed a little vampire girl."

He stands and Elymi had to look up to meet his sad eyes. _Why are orcs so tall? _"I must confess, Sister, that I knew about her vampirism." He looks at her, hands her his axe and gestures to the dummy.

_Heavy heavy heavy heavy heavy. Why am I holding an axe?_ Elymi looked at the huge orc then the axe, paled further and attempted to lift it higher than her shoulders. "When did you start suspecting?" He patted her shoulders and waist, his feet nudging hers into a stronger balance. "Use your back, waist to turn, arms are good for that further amount of power as well as lift."

Elymi groaned and lifted the axe, whimpering softly. _I'm used to a bow, getting used to a dagger and he wants me to lift an axe?_ She tried again and failed, panting softly. Gogron laughed and she smiled, glad to see him happy. "You will get it someday." He easily took the axe away from her and Elymi decided that only the burdens of the world would feel quit so similar.

Gogron placed the axe onto the weapons shelf. "I started to suspect when I met her father. I won't tell you who he is but he had discovered his own father was a vampire by a traveller. A traveller who killed himself when he found out he too had contracted vampirism."

Ruby eyes blinked, watching and listening, intently. The orc continued. "He was devastated, told his lover, who was not known to the public, and she fell into turmoil." Gogron seemed hesitant so Elymi titled her head, angling it to the right to get more of the story.

"She decided that a vampire child was a disgrace to her name and attempted to clear out a mine full of bandits." "But, you haven't mentioned she was a warrior." "She wasn't. It brought honour to her name." Elymi stayed quiet and Gogron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be fine. I must find a way to tell my friend." She nodded and smiled, looked at his hand and nearly fell over. It was nearly the size of her head.

He noticed her reaction and laughed, gently pushing her towards Ocheeva's room. "The Speaker has been waiting for you. Go, go. He is angry when made to wait." _I'm certain I'll find out just how angry._

The door to Ocheeva's room was heavy, very heavy but Elymi opened it and stepped into the candle lit room. Plain, simple, kind of what the dunmer expected to be in her room. A bed, table, chairs and a chest of drawers. Lucien sat in one of the chairs, looking over a letter. "Close the door, Murderer."

Elymi did and blinked her ruby eyes at her superior, determined to get through this without feeling like she was going to melt. "What is it you need of me, Speaker?" He sighed softly, leaned back in his chair, dropping the letter and pulled his hood down. He ran his hand through his brown hair, messing it from it's slicked and tied back position.

"I am here to inform you that you will be ordered to complete contracts for the Black Hand." _Black Hand, Speakers, Listener. _Elymi nodded and set her shoulders back then opened her mouth to speak but Lucien raised a hand, stopping her. "Silence, only listen. The contracts we will give you, from time-to-time, **must** not be made known to the rest of the Sanctuary. You completed your first contract of the noble in the Imperial City easily. Now, you must complete this."

Lucien withdrew a sealed letter from his robe and Elymi accepted it, holding it carefully, looking at it as if it might provide the answers to all her questions. "Walk always." _In the Shadow of Sithis._

"Oh! Speaker, when will I get promoted?" Lucien looked up from his own letter and gave a thoughtful glance to her letter then looked at his own, almost dismissing her presence. "After you successfully complete that contract. Go, your target is waiting."

She nodded and took a breath and turned to leave. "Sithis guide you, Sister." She closed the door, a cold chill running down her back, up again and settling in her chest.

_Sister? I've been sisterzoned. Wait, where did that come from? That was terrible._


	12. Chapter 12

**Not winey.  
><strong>

**I just figure out how to understand the Traffic stats so bite me. :P**

* * *

><p>Bruma was cold, incredibly so. Snow fell to the ground like soft diamonds. Beautiful and gone at the touch. A lone guard sneezed, standing by the gates, his normal partner inside the Tap and Tack tavern. Another guard walked stiffly along the paths between buildings, towards the castle, eager to turn in for the night.<p>

Elymi took a deep breath of the strikingly cold air, the darkness of the night keeping her hidden as she stood next to the guard, watching the gate with him. _You're not alone, friend._

She glanced up at the moon and shivered slightly. _Almost time._ Gently placing her hand against the near-sticky cold armour of the guard, the elf smiled, focussing her magicka to flow out from her hand and into his body. The guard stiffened but, at the sign of no danger, relaxed slightly.

"Don't turn your head. I've been here with you for a few hours now and since I'm going to a warm building, you may as well have some warmth too." The guard turned quickly, anticipating a young woman to be standing in her dress behind him, but found a brick wall with snow dusting it's edges.

The Bosmer, Bae-something, had done something that Elymi cared not to know. As she stepped through the duty cellar, peering around the wine racks with silver goblets placed neatly and untouched atop, the dunmer decided that, upon hearing only the creak of a floor board above, no one was in the cellar with her.

_Safety over swiftness. _Elymi took a breath and continued to step, light and slow, across the dusty floor. Her hair fell over her shoulder, a light ponytail, tied low to keep her ears warm, as she looked around the corner and up the stairs, to the main floor. _4 stairs. Bodyguard, Gromm, must not be harmed._

She stepped lightly onto the bottom stair, testing her weight on it, checking for noise. None. She advanced and checked each stair before placing her full weight onto it and stopped at the door. _Best to not be seen. Crawlspace, second floor._

The lock was easy enough, although it did eat one of Elymi's picklocks, she pressed it open only enough that she could stand up straight and slip out, constantly checking for anyone near who could see her. Gromm seemed to be reading a book upstairs, as she could hear the turning pages of a book above her, and see Bae-whatshisface reading and sipping wine around the corner.

She crouched, relaxing and looked around what she could see of the room, from her dark corner. Comfortable furnishings, table, two chairs by the fireplace, one occupied by her target, a rug, few paintings of people and landscapes, another room, smaller, through a door on the other side.

The stairs to the second floor, were on her left, partly hidden by shadows from the fire, and she started to them. "Milord, would you like me to bring down your quilt?" "Yes, Gromm. It is getting chilly." Elymi stopped, stepping back, glad her soft footfalls were hidden by the thudding boots of the nord man.

His feet seemed to get louder as he walked down the stairs and over to his lord. Elymi took her chance and dived for the stairs, rolling across the floor and nearly crawling up them, fast and not stopping until she was in the shadows at the top. The soft voices of the two men, discussing something she didn't care about, told her all she needed to know.

They hadn't heard, or seen her.

_Almost too easy. Bad Elymi! Don't get cocky._ She crept silently, no longer slow as her time was running thin, to the crawlspace, taking a few seconds to find it, nearly slapping herself across the face when she found it. _Two holes in the wall, too low to walk through. Wonder what that's for? Idiot._

She crawled in, closed the small door behind her and crawled over to the mounted head. The straps were thin, old and weather. She barely had to touch them and they broke, letting the head crash to the chair, still occupied chair, below.

A soft _unf_ and Gromm called out an enraged roar, the hissing of his weapon being drawn ringing in Elymi's ears. _Shiiiiiit. Why didn't I notice the weapon before?_

She left the crawlspace, peeked between the railings and found Gromm standing protectively in front of his dead lord, battleaxe in hand as he peered around for the killer. _Battleaxe? __**Battleaxe?**__ I can't contend with a freaking battleaxe._ Elymi pushed down the rising panic of the very real possibility of facing a battleaxe wielding nord, and started to the stairs.

"Murderer!"Elymi froze, her blood chilling over then heating with fire and adrenaline at the heavy boots galloping toward her. The dunmer rolled to her side, turned and yelped as the battleaxe crashed into the floorboards next to her. _Not enough room for my bow._ She tried to get close to Gromm, the Blade of Woe humming in delight in her hand. The nord, not allowing the smaller being to even get within 3 feet of him without trying to cut her arm off, was making it extremely difficult.

_Spells it is._ Elymi concentrated, willing her magicka to bring forth fire that would press Gromm back and injure him at the same time.

**Go my daughter, show him your fire.**

Elymi jumped back, nearly falling over on the stairs, fire welling in her belly. _This is new. What is-_ She took a breath, about to cry out as the battle axe made itself acquainted with her thigh, but what came out was not a scream of pain or shock.

Fire burst from her mouth, funnelling from her stomach, or lungs, or _**her**_.

She thought she heard something be shouted but couldn't hear it over the roaring of blood in her ears, and what would have been the door slamming open. She couldn't see. The light had burned her eyes but the smell of burnt flesh and pained cries and whimpers of Gromm sent her running out the front door, desperately trying to heal her thigh.

_Same damn place Glash bite through me too. I'm going to have an odd array of scars there. _

She slipped past the guard, going to hire a horse from the stables when something called her attention to the north.

_Skyrim, I think it's called. Never been there. Might have to one day._ She shrugged and sat against the city wall, curled into the shadows.

_Bigger question: Did I just breath fire? Like a dragon?_

* * *

><p><strong>This is finally moving how I wanted it to.<strong>

**I wasn't going to put a fight into here but Elymi wanted it so I obliged.  
><strong>

**Love you all. Sorry for being winey. :]  
><strong>

**Won't happen again. Promise. *heart*  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

It's 2am and I'm itching to continue typing this. Expect more chapters within a day. :P

Do tell me what you think of this, I do greatly appreciate your reviews whether they are about how I can improve, if I've gotten something wrong or if you just like the story. :]

Also, as me being nice and slightly promotional, I'd like you to send me an OC of yours and I'll insert it into the story. You can ask in what situation I should insert it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elymi,<strong>_

_**As the Speaker overseeing the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, the Sanctuary you currently reside in, I have been trusted to deliver to you contracts that will greatly benefit the Dark Brotherhood.**_

_**This is your first contract.**_

_**Your target is a breton woman, a resident healer of Kvatch. Her name is Juliette Brue. She is to die in what appears to be an accident. The guards must not be alerted that she has been murdered.**_

_**Be aware, this woman has been the Kvatch Sacntuary's healer and informant for some time. Her use has come to an end. So you must end her.**_

_**Walk always in the Shadow of Sithis.**_

_**Lucien Lachance,**_

_**Speaker of the Black Hand.**_

_**PS: burn this letter as soon as you have finished reading it.**_

The dunmer gulped, looking up from the letter and gently lowered it to her lap. _A healer in Kvatch. Hasn't there been bad rumors around Kvatch? Something about an attack?_ She looked up, watched Schemer walk from one end of the room to the other, laying underneath the table, chewing on something that he had picked up. M'raaj Dar sat in a chair, reading some book about something.

His tail caught the red eyes of Elymi as it flicked slightly, then faster, clearly getting irritated. "Is there something you want, _smelly ape_?" His scratchy voice startled the elf out of her daze, drawing her eyes to his, his book lowered and muzzle pulled back in a snarl. She smirked, sitting back, relaxing against the table, her armour moving with her.

"Just thinking of how your tail would taste, roasted." She grinned, wide and toothy, her eyes creasing as he hissed at her. _So much fun poking the cat._ Elymi looked at the table, watching a small bug move across a pitcher on the table.

She looked up at the door. _Rumor mill. Teinaava._ Her boots quickly echoed down the hall, up the stairs, narrowly missing the chunk missing out of the second to the top, that Gogron had fallen and broke with his tusks. _Earned him quite a few visits to the healers at the chapel._

The Argonian sat in his usual place, reading a book, in the corner with one candle, a table, two chairs, one he always sat in, the one closer to the wall. "Teinaava, has there been any rumors on Kvatch?"

He looked up at the person who hadn't even sat down to speak to him, standing almost stiffly near the table, staring at him expectantly. "Yes, Sister. Kvatch was attacked and evacuated." The elf's brow furrowed and she sat down, listening intently. "Attacked by what?" Teinaava sighed, marked his page and closed his book.

"It is unknown. Many say some summoning ritual done by the Mage's Guild that backfired. Others say The Nine have brought Holy Justice upon the city." Elymi leaned back in her chair and frowned. "That's not all is it?" "No. There is one more theory. A very worrying theory." _No duh. You would've told me otherwise._ "That is?"

"The theory is that with the recent assassination of the Emperor and his sons, the Dragon Fires in Kvatch have gone out." Teinaava seemed to fidget, tightening a strap across his chest. Elymi glared at him and rotated her jaw. "Teinaava, what else is there?" "The Daedra have come from Oblivion. Through the weakest part of the barrier. Kvatch."

Ruby eyes widened then narrowed with glee. _This will be an easy contract._ "Thank you, Teinaava. This information may come to my great advantage." She bid him goodbye and quickly ran to her bed, gathered her bow and arrows, strapped the Blade of Woe to her hip and walked confidently to the Black Door.

"There is a difference between confidence and arrogance, Murderer. I am unsure which you exude." Antoinetta and Vicente, both walking out of the Training room, raised an eyebrow at her. Vicente smirked as she grinned in return.

"Maybe a bit of both." The blonde cleared her throat, stood up taller and folded her hands behind her back, pulling her shoulders back, attempting to impose her own rank upon the mer. "And why is it you are so sure of yourself?" "Perhaps a secret contract from Lucien."

_Is that? Yes, it is. Pure rage and jealousy._ Elymi had to admit, leaving Antoinetta in such a fury of rage and jealousy was an amazing feeling.

_**Be careful daughter. The dragon has fallen and cannot rise at this time. Tread carefully in his lair.**_

_Must you be so cryptic? I get it. Be careful. There'll be daedra._ Elymi stuck her tongue out at the soft motherly voice in the back of her mind, earning an odd look from a passerby. She grinned, waving her hands and continued to walk out of Cheydinhal.

_I'll be careful but I will complete this contract even if it kills me. I may have been with the Dark Brotherhood for only a few weeks but I am confident in my abilities._

_**So am I, dear daughter. I am only concerned for my child's safety, as all mothers are.**_

_Thank you but I will be alright. I know you'll care for me even if I get killed. I will swear an oath here, today._ Elymi looked up, seeing the forest stretch out before her, she had walked the entire length of the city while talking to the voice in her head. The sun was setting, casting an orange and pink glow across the trees.

_My life for the Dark Brotherhood._

* * *

><p>OC messages should have what they look like, any habits they would display and in what situations, what their voice is like, race, preferred weapon, what faction they're from or prefer and of course, their name. :]<p>

I look forward to writing more for you. *heart*


	14. Chapter 14

**__So I'm not quite certain this chapter comes up to snuff. Maybe because I started listening to music from Mass Effect 3 during it and burst into tears. *sideways glance***

**Anyway, do tell me what you think and send me your OCs, I'll be happy to put them in :D**

* * *

><p>The skies fire red, bleeding with black clouds like veins, shadowed the day. The path to Kvatch, once full of trees and life, now dead, and dying. A small encampment had been set up at the first turn on the Kvatch road, the survivors.<p>

They looked at the elven woman, wearing the dark leather armour, riding a bay horse, bow on her back, arrows on the saddle and dagger at her hip. They moved away from her and warned her to not go to the city, wary of her ruby eyes, looking them over, assessing them. Judging them.

Elymi slipped off the horse, slipped her quiver onto her back and walked over to a Khajiit, who stood, wringing her hands. "Khajiit, I'm looking for a woman named Juliette Brue. Where is she?" The cat gulped and looked up the slope, to the city that burned, the fires visible from where they stood, the smoke nearly choking them.

"She stayed in the chapel. She was with Brother Martin when the daedra attacked." _So Daedra actuallty attacked. _Elymi looked up, her gaze following the plumes of smoke funnelling into the sky. A soft hand was placed on her shoulder, over the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood on her pauldron. "Don't go up there. The guards are holding the daedra back." "They'll need help then."

The crowd that had gathered, interested in the newcomer looked at a young imperial man who walked over to them and stopped close to Elymi. The khajiit's hand went back to wringing her other one.

He had gold hair, green eyes and a shade of stubble on his jaw. Steel armour barely held itself together on his bulky form, a steel sword and shield matching.

Ruby eyes flicked over him and locked with green. "Who are you?" "I am Thorin. I am here for Martin." The khajiit looked at him. "Brother Martin? He is in the chapel, in the city." Thorin turned and started walking up the road to the city causing the khajiit to whine and run after him, not getting any closer to the city then the edge of the camp.

"Daedra are in there! You'll be killed!" Elymi watched as he raised an arm in acknowledgement but kept walking. A few others in the camp looked at her and turned to go back to what they were doing.

_May as well let the cannon fodder drive a few away._ She ran to catch up, not caring for her horse. "Thorin!" He stopped and turned, looking over the mer. "Yes, elf?" "I am coming with you into the city. An old friend is trapped in there and I want to get her out." He shrugged. "Okay."

The two walked in silence. Thorin wanting to get to the city, Elymi watching him. How he moved, how his right leg was slightly stiff and how he kept rubbing his lef shoulder. _Right leg, stiff, possibly healing injury. Left shoulder, jarred from impact on shield, said shield not being held correctly._ She looked at his head; not a single hair seemed out of place, not a scratch on his cheek or face.

"Why are you examining me, elf?" "If there are daedra in the city, I wanted to see any liabilities on you." He turned to her, oddly both of them still walking. "And what would you know about assessing liabilities on a warrior?" She lifted the shoulder with her bow on it. "I was a hunter before I became an archer. Learned to judge an injuries and liabilities on another creature." _Still a hunter. Just a paid one that hunts people._

Thorin rolled his shoulder and accepted the excuse. Turned and continued to walk, narrowly missing a tree. Elymi snickered as his ear tips went red.

She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of 'your ears matcht he sky' both heard a yell of alarm and a roar bellow out after it. Sword and bow drawn they ran to the barricade, where the remaining city guards were standing, watching, terrified, as one of their men was torn apart by _something_.

Elymi stopped, staring at the creature. Never had she seen such a beast.

Long class like blades, elongated snout with jagged teeth protruding from it, spines down it's back and beige scales. As tall as 3 men standing on each other's shoulders, Elymi looked at the ground around it; 4 bodies, shredded and torn in half, lay around it's feet.

She looked behind it, vehemently denying the large stone pillars with jaggered, blood stained spires, and red, angry glowing mass of energy. Creatures, like the one that was already there, walked out from the red energy, treating it as if it were a gate, or door. Elymi licked her dried lips, right hand rubbing her left wrist. It clicked.

_By Sithis, this is an Oblivion gate._

A cold settled over Elymi and for once, she was truly afraid.

_**Do not let fear grip you. Let the warrior charge the gate.**_

_Yes, I have a contract to complete._

Elymi followed the group of guards that ran out after Thorin and their captain, skirting battles and using her arrows to strike down the creatures that came out of the gate. _What blasphemous being would create such monstrocities? _She stepped more to her right, dodging the charge of a shield headed creature.

The sudden burning in her right arm had her crying out, cringing she looked at what had burned her, the shield-head being tackled down and stabbed by the guards. The Gate roared at the skies, a near screeching humming coming from it's stones, that burned to the touch.

Elymi looked at her arm, hissing softly as she examing the red and angry welts from the stones. _Do not touch an Oblivion Gate._ She looked around the battlefield. Very few guards had survived and the captain and Thorin were missing, presumably inside the gate.

_Speaking of gates._ The city gates stood near the elf and she ran to them, pressing them open with difficulty. Inside the city was even worse for wear than the outside.

Buildings were burnt and collapsed, some ashes. Elymi stepped slowly into the city, marvelling at the destruction. Bodies lay outside or in their homes, burnt and lacerated beyond recognition. Scamps, creatures normally summoned by mages, wandered the streets, picking at freshly downed bodies of the city's residents.

_The chapel. It's split in half. Almost._ The spire of the chapel had been knocked over, laying on the city, looking as if it were done in passing by a creature larger than it. Bricks lay about it and Elymi saw the humanoid Daedra, the ones to be most feared, look up and bellow alarms at her presence.

_Well, shit._


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh Sithis. I'm so amazed at how many people read this! 210 so far! I love you guys! *w***

**This chapter turned out really well and I'm hoping you'll think the same. Especially since I typed it at 2:30am.**

**I seem to do well at such stupid times in the morning.**

**Right, I'm still willing to put in your OCs. Just send me their profile in a Private Message or ask for my e-mail so you can send me the file.**

**Don't forget to review with how I can improve/what you think/if you like it or not.**

**I don't own anything that is familiar and comes from The Elder Scrolls Oblivion. I just borrow the toys for an undetermined amount of time. :P**

* * *

><p>Elymi had to admit, as she drove her Blade of Woe into the neck of a Daedra, fighting this Oblivion beasts was easier than she had ever thought. Her hair, normally light was stained dark with fresh and drying blood. Another Daedra ran at her, waraxe raised high and swung down at her. Elymi ducked the first swing, turned and sliced open the daedra's armour, stabbing into his stomach, the blood splattering across her face.<p>

The elf stood as the daedra lay on the ground, bleeding and in pain, axe dropped near his dead comrade. She looked at him, smiling, red eyes almost glowing, skin splattered with blood and hair matted with blood. Her armour looked similar, black and reds and browns. She stepped over and placed her boot against his throat, pressing until a wheezing noise came out.

"May the Void take you."

She stepped forward, placing her entire weight onto her one foot, heard a snap and walked, unfazed to the Chapel, bow broken and discarded amongst the bodies.

The chapel door had scratches, axe and sword gashes. _Clearly they tried and failed to get into here._ She stepped to it and pressed it open, looking into the church full of frightened and injured civilians. "Are you here to help us?" A guard walked over to her, clearly the one who had taken control. She had stress lines on her face and worry creases. "No. I'm here for a friend. The guards and a warrior are coming to help you when they close the Oblivion Gate."

The guard accepted this and turned, dismissing the elf who looked around the room for a breton. _There._ She walked quickly over to Juliette Brue, who stood with a young man who was sitting on a pew. She cared not for what they were discussing and walked over, ignoring stares sent her way. "Juliette, I'm here to take you to safety."

She looked up, light brown hair falling from behind her ear, blue robes matching her brilliant blue eyes. "Do I know you?" "You will. I'm here to take you to safety." She frowned. "What about everyone else?" Elymi had to surpress a sigh of frusteration. "There are guards coming to guide them out." "Why me?" The elf stopped. She hadn't expected this. "You are an old friend of my family's and we are worried for your safety."

Juliette looked Elymi over, noticing her armour and paled, seeing the hand print on her shoulder. "I see." She turned to her friend and bowed to him. "Brother Martin, I'll pray that you find safety. Goodbye." Elymi stood to the side, letting her walk out first and followed her, gently touching her back, letting her know that she was a constant presence from the second they met.

As soon as the chapel door closed behind Elymi she grabbed the blue robes, hauling Juliette towards where she knew some Daedra would be. The Oblivion Gate. The breton however, refused to make it easy for her. "Hey! Wait! What have I done to anger the Dark Brotherhood?" She wrapped her hands around the elf's hand, trying to pull it off her. "Answer me!"

Elymi only answered her by throwing her ahead, making her trip and fall against the city gates. She uttered a soft noise of pain and looked up at the woman who stood over her. "What are you going to do to me?" "Nothing." The breton frowned, confused. "I thought you were sent to kill me." "No. I was sent to make sure you were involved in an accident."

Elymi pushed open the city gates and noted the glowing red energy, hissing at her presence was Daedra, growling as they walked out of the Gate. "Come here." She reached down and pulled Juliette to her feet, dragging her into the area surrounding the gate. "What in Oblivion are you- Ahh!" The elf pushed her forward, into one of the humanoid Daedra who threw her aside, into a shield head and one of the larger Daedra.

Her dying screams of pain and the bloody tearing of flesh bid Elymi farewell as she ran, screaming in terror to the guards and Thorin.

The imperial man grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "What is wrong? What did you see in there?" She stuttered, feinting fear and shock. He shook her again. "Tell me!" The elf squeaked out a reply. "Daedra. So many. I grabbed my friend and we ran to the gates but they got her. They killed Juliette!" She started crying and yelped, in true surprise when Thorin threw her to the side and bellowed an enraged roar, calling the guards to follow him back into the Gate, to try and close it again.

_**Well done my daughter.**_

_It was easy._

Elymi stood and walked down the road, to the camp and didn't look at them when they gasped, shocked by the amount of blood on her and her calm disposition. She mounted her horse, turned and left for Cheydinhal.

_First order of business when I return to the Sanctuary: Hot bath._


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh Sithis. You guys... you just. I think I'm gonna cry. You guys are so awesome.**

**I'm going to put the OCs I've been sent in soon. They'll get a chapter of their own. :P ****I will post the owner of the OC I'm putting in.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains fluff if you squint and possible plot advances.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Vicente!" Elymi opened his room doors and stood, angrily glaring at the book that his dull-red eyes peered over. She folded her arms, leaning her weight onto one leg, the doors closing with barely a sound behind her. Which blew her completely out of the water.<p>

The elf turned, throwing her arms up. "How can this doors be silent? Is there some kind of spell on them?" Vicente placed his book down and leaned back against his chair. "No spell. I just like to keep them that way by oiling and cleaning the ground they move over regularly."

Elymi turned, glaring at the vampire then straightened up and smoothed back her hair. "Anyway. I wanted to know something and since you're the oldest and wisest here, you seemed the best choice for my questions." At the gesture of his hand, the elf sat at the table, placing her hands in her lap, hiding her wringing of her fingers.

"Ask away and I shall do what I can." "I have two topics to discuss." She fidgeted until she was comfortable. _How to tell your superior that you hear voices and breath fire. _"Well, first would be that I had something odd happen to me when I was on my non-secret contract." The vampire raised an eyebrow but didn't move.

"An odd occurrence during an average contract? Interesting." _That's not how I'd put it._ "Well... I was spotted by Gromm," "Yes, you told me. You and he got into a fight. Such is why you forfeited the bonus." "Yes, anyway. We were fighting and I wanted to call a fire spell to cast at him. But something else happened."

Elymi jumped back, nearly falling over on the stairs, fire welling in her belly. _This is new. What is-_ She took a breath, about to cry out as the battle axe made itself acquainted with her thigh, but what came out was not a scream of pain or shock.

Fire burst from her mouth, funnelling from her stomach, or lungs, or _**her**__._

The mer rubbed her arm, unsure of what to say. The smooth voice of the vampire brought her out of her muddled thoughts and memories. "This must have been truly different if you did not inform us earlier." "Yes. It's truly different." "What happened?"

She took a breath and expelled it slowly. _Here goes._ "I breathed fire. Out of my mouth. Like a dragon."

The room was silent, she could even hear the quiet chatter of Gogron and Ocheeva in the room above them. Something about rabbits. The inhale of breath had her ruby eyes gravitate to the vampire's, almost afraid of his answer.

"I see."

They sat in silence and Elymi had to admit, the silence drove her mad. Vicente seemed to want to say something, but was clearly unsure and kept it to himself. "What is the other issue?" "I hear voices. Like, I hear the Night Mother and I think I heard Sithis." Vicente smiled and relaxed, lifting his book. "That is not unusual. Many of us hear their voices before a kill."

_But it's not before a kill. It's all the time._

**Do not be afraid, Daughter. Your brother is telling you what you must know.**

Again, the sound of a thousand voices behind a smooth and deep one echoed in her ears. "Yes, Vicente. Thank you." She stood and left the room, not stopping, not looking back until she stood in the middle of the main hall.

_So he's only telling me what I must know? Lovely. I won't pressure a vampire though._

Turning, Elymi started towards the living quarters when a hand gently placed itself upon her arm. She looked at it and smiled softly. A black glove, black sleeve and nearly molten body heat seeping through the clothing, leaving a spicey tingling within her and all over her.

"Speaker." "Eliminator." She frowned and turned, nearly melting at the cool and solid gaze of Lucien Lachance. "I'm only a Slayer." "No. I said you would be promoted when you successfully completed the contract. I didn't say how many ranks you would be advanced."

She could see his eyes grinning but his mouth remained stoic. Her eyes lingered too long obviously as he stepped closer, smirking, holding her arm tighter and pulling her into him.

"Is there something you need, _Dear Sister_?" His voice rolled, deep and smooth, across her nerves then bounded down to her loins and Elymi felt her face heat up, suddenly feeling a lot smaller. _Yes, oh Sithis, yes. I need __**you**__._

"No, Brother, there is not." His eyes darkened and he smirked, bringing his mouth close to her ear, warm breath ghosting across it and he spoke, lips gently touching the shell, causing the elf's knees to tremble. "I admire your self-control, El." Whether he meant Eliminator or Elymi, she couldn't tell and didn't care.

He stepped back, leaving Elymi feeling as if she had been cut in half. His hand brought back some feeling of completion but the envelope he held had her focussed and calm.

"Another contract. The only contracts you will be getting from now on will be from me." She nodded, accepting the envelope and slipped it into her pocket. "Will I still be able to ask my Brothers and Sisters for advice?" "Yes, unless I profusely say not to." She nodded, watching his brown eyes, showing her almost everything that was going on in his mind.

A decision being mulled over, two sides battling, _need_. "El, I must speak with Ocheeva. Do not leave Cheydinhal. We must discuss your advancements and the contracts." "Yes, Speaker." He looked at her a moment longer, their eyes locked and something changed.

Elymi felt something shift in her relationship with Lucien and smiled as he walked to Ocheeva's quarters. She turned, smiling as she placed her hand on her arm, where his hand had been.

Both completely missed the curiously devious smirk of Teinaava.


	17. Chapter 17

**Why is this chapter purely romance? Because I can.**

**Why? Because it's my birthday so there!**

**No, my birthday is not on Mother's day, last year it was. My birthday is the 14th.  
><strong>

**I'm not afraid of admitting that I have no physical experience in the intimate field so I essentially have no idea what I'm writing. :P  
><strong>

**PM me if you'd like to give advice or tips. Please, I probably need them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elymi looked up at the sky, smiling as the stars twinkled down at the world. She could see them clearly and smiled, sitting on a bench. A chill ran up her spine and settled in her chest and she hid her even wider smile behind a cough.<p>

"Lucien." "Elymi." He walked over and sat next to her. She looked at him and had to hold back a gasp of shock. _He's not wearing his robes!_ He wore a pair of modest brown pants, with boots that looked too clean to match and a dark blue doublet, laced down the centre. She giggled. _Not quite his style._

His hair was tied back, resting low on his neck and down his back, reaching his lower back at it's longest strand. Her eyes met his, curious and amused; his, annoyed. "Why are you criticising me so?" Elymi grinned. "The clothes don't suit you." He smirked and leaned close to her, his hand on her thigh, breath ghosting across her cheek and eyes burning passionately.

"Would you prefer I wear nothing?" The elf blushed bright purple, biting her lip and drawing the Speaker's gaze to her mouth. His eyes returned to hers and she became **very** aware of his thumb rubbing her inner thigh. Not close to her groin but close enough to make her almost shiver from the touch.

"Lucien..." "Elymi." From where she had been watching his hand, her eyes locked with his at the roll of her name off his tongue. He had her complete attention and he knew it, judging by that smartass smirk on his face. _Let's remove that._

Doing something she had only done a few times before, Elymi placed her hand on his and nudged his nose with hers, returning his smirk. "You going to do something with that hand or will you remove it?" He chuckled and leaned down, and pressed his lips to her cheek, lips warm and softer than she expected.

"Perhaps I shall then." "What-" Her words became a soft intake of breath as his hand moved up her thigh to her hip, rubbing deep and slow circles on her very inner thigh.

She could feel him smirking as he leaned down, nuzzling her hair and gently turned her head, her open mouth panting softly, cheeks burning purple, a mix of blue and red. He looked at her mouth then met her eyes then leaned forward, lips ghosting over hers before he claimed her mouth in a hungry, ravenous kiss.

Elymi could have certainly said, had she any cognitive processes running outside of her mouth and pounding heart, that this would have been an odd scene to come across. An Imperial man, kissing a Dunmer woman, both dressed in shockingly different clothing.

Lucien pressed his body closer to Elymi's, hands coming to caress the sides of her neck and she reacted in kind, arms around his neck. In the heat of the kiss, tongues battling, the two leaned down to lay on the bench, a molten heat building between them.

The Imperial pulled back, panting softly and looked into the elf's eyes, lidded and dazed. He smirked and leaned back, allowing her to sit up. Elymi grinned as her sense returned. "That was out of character for you." He smirked and stood, offering his hand to help her up. "I keep business and pleasure separate." Elymi grinned. "Mostly."

A confused look crossed his face before he realised and chuckled. "Yes, mostly."

The two assassins stood in an awkward silence before Elymi cleared her throat. "I barely know you but what does this make us?" Lucien blinked and looked up at the stars. "We are courting. Does that satisfy you?" The elf blushed again and nodded, smiling. "Yes, Lucien."

He nodded, took a breath and released her hand. _How long was he holding my hand?_ "You must return." "Where will you go?" "To my home. I will see you when it is next required." Elymi had to hold back the burning tears in her eyes, hurt that he won't see he because he wanted to.

_'My life for the Brotherhood' indeed. _She nodded, stepped into his embrace, feeling safer than she has in almost 100 years, then he was gone. Using his usual disappearing act, he had vanished into thin air.

_Eat, a **long** drink, sleep then off to work._ Elymi turned and left the area, a small smile on her lips as she touched them.

_Still, he is a great kisser._


	18. Chapter 18

**Right. Because where I'm being trained has opened to the public, I'll be updating very slowly.**

**You're upset? So am I. I'd rather type this than stand on my feet for up to 6 hours a night, 3 nights a week.**

**Yeah, it's not that much but I'm in training so nyah :P**

* * *

><p>Elymi walked out of Cheydinhal, stretched and smiled at the sunlight that warmed her skin, lighting the skins with oranges, yellows, pinks and purples, the signs of sunrise.<p>

The dunmer walked over to the small house next to a fenced of area with horses in it. The house was worn, old and hand made to last, and last it had. The fences around the horses, though, Elymi could see was falling to pieces.

She smiled at the older Dunmer male who nodded politely to her. They had conversed several times when she had been waiting for sunlight, or night, and had gotten to be good friends.

"Tovas, good morning." He smiled and his stablehand, Mivryna, walked over, stretching as she had just woken up, and nodded to the younger elf. "And good tidings to you, Elymi. How may we help you?"

She reached into her pocket, fishing for the allotted amount of coins she needed for renting a horse. _350, not bad for a few days. _"I'd like to rent a horse." Tovas frowned. "I thought Mivryna had told you?"

Elymi mirrored his confused frown. "Told me what?" Mivryna gulped as both elves stared at her. "There has been a horse delivered for you. But it scares me. And you are very difficult to find."

The youngest mer raised an eyebrow then shrugged. _Glad they haven't identified my armour yet. _"Who sent it?" Tovas reached into his pocket and handed her a letter. "Don't know. It has this attached to it's saddle. No name, only yours."

Elymi raised an eyebrow and opened the folded letter, recognising the flowing letters before she read them. _Lucien._

**Elymi,**

**This is Shadowmere.**

**She is the fastest horse I have even known of and even more loyal.**

**She has served her purpose with me.**

**May she serve her purpose with you now.**

**Take care of her.**

The mer looked up. "Where is the horse?" Mivryna gestured to the corral, the three horses that had already been in there standing on the opposite side to the gate. "By the gate. Waiting for you, I presume."

Elymi nodded and walked over to the corral, eyebrow raised at the horses whose eyes were constantly changing between her, the gate and a black horse, standing bored and self-assured by the gate.

_Wow. She is gorgeous._ As she approached the horse, Elymi yelped as her head turned and bright red eyes settled on her own, intelligence flowing from them. Matching ruby eyes blinked slowly and Elymi suddenly found her best friend.

The dark elf opened the gate and stood next to it. "Shadowmere." The horse looked around and walked out, stopping outside the turning circle of the gate, allowing it to be closed.

Shadowmere watched the young elf walk over to her and she allowed her ears to be scratched, a feeling of delight flaring up through her stomach. The rough mane parted easily but fell heavily to the horses neck.

She stood back to look her over, smiling as a warm feeling, instead of cold, settled on her shoulders, at the sight of the hand-print on the saddle. _She's perfect._ Elymi stepped back up the horse and start to pet her neck and muzzle, enjoying the soft nicker in reply.

Elymi watched her fingers run through the soft and short coat of black hair and looked up as Tovas walked over to her, Shadowmere's muzzle puffing warm breath into her hair as she too turned her head to look at who came over to them.

"We were able to check her over and she's the healthiest horse we've ever seen. And also very frightening." **Of course. She is from The Void.**_  
><em>

Elymi looked into Shadowmere's eyes and smiled. _This horse can understand everything we say. _"She knows who wants to harm her and who doesn't." The elf ran her hand through the horses mane and smiled as she nibbled on her hair. The elf didn't laugh as the horse pulled her hair from her ponytail.

Said horse, whinnied in delight and trotted away from the elf running after her, yelling curses in an unknown language, hands in the air and hair flying, half eaten, half not.

"Shadowmere!" The horse whinnied and reared, delight shining in her eyes.

Unknown to everyone, Lucien smiled as he watched his oldest friend play with his newest friend. A cool presence came to stand next to him in the shade.

"They like each other." "Of course, Vicente. I wouldn't have given her to her if I didn't think they would." The vampire chuckled. "Who did you give to who? Shadowmere to Elymi or Elymi to Shadowmere?"

The Imperial looked at the vampire and gave him a lop-sided smirk. "That is for them to decide."

The vampire nodded and left to return to the safety of the sanctuary. Lucien looked at the scene of Elymi climbing onto Shadowmere's saddle, the horse flicking her mane to make the elf yelp and laugh, her voice carrying to the man, and he smothered the feeling it gave him.

_Do not let yourself get carried away. This is business._


	19. Chapter 19

I deleted this and re-wrote it so it's longer, more detailed and has more plot development. :P

I managed to get to my pc so that is why I'm here, updating this. I truly felt terrible that you had to read such a shoddy chapter. :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elymi,<strong>_

_**Your target is Barkett Nieve, an Imperial Guard in the Imperial City.**_

_**His death must be silent and discovered over a day later.**_

_**His transgressions are of submitting his brother, our Brother, to the guard and doing nothing to defend him, allowing him to be executed. All for a measly 1000 Septims bounty. The price of treachery has no bounds.**_

_**I know you will not disappoint.**_

_**Lucien**_

The dunmer looked up, feeling the muscles of the powerful horse under her move as she adjusted her stance, Elymi watched the sun shine brightly off the surface of Lake Rumare. Gently patting the horses neck, Elymi pressed her heels into her flanks, urging her forward into a trot.

The Imperial City, it's White Gold Tower stretching to the realm of the Nine, soared above the small stables between it and the bridge. The tiny town of Weye quickly came before Elymi so she slowed her trot to a casual walk, allowing Shadowmere a rest.

The horses hoofs clicked on the cobblestone on the bridge. _Is it me or does that tower look like a certain part of a male's anatomy? _The White Gold Tower left Elymi's view as she neared the stables, having to lean forward on Shadowmere, gripping her mane to remain on her back.

An Orc woman looked at her and nodded, walking over as Elymi climbed off Shadowmere. "You will care for my horse?" "Yes. It is 50 gold a day and you pay when you pick it up." The dunmer nodded and handed the reins to the orc. Shadowmere was having none of it and flicked her head back, stepping back. The dunmer sighed. "She'll follow you and stay in the corral." _I hope I'm not overestimating her loyalty and intelligence._

Elymi watched as the orc walked to the corral, opening it and smiled as Shadowmere walked in, turning to graze, away from the other horses. _She'll be fine._ Walking through the gates, the dunmer looked around. _Now, how would I identify an Imperial man, in the Imperial guard, in the Imperial City._

She groaned softly, rubbing her throbbing temple, people milling about in the streets up the stairs. _All this Imperial business is giving me a headache._ Steeling herself, Elymi walked forward, into the city. The bushes of flowers smelt sweet, making her nose tingle and she rubbed it. Her boots thumped gently along the cobblestones, people milled around her, uncaring.

_Hm. So this is the famous Imperial City? Too bright for my taste._ Elymi walked over to the Khajiit handing out papers of the Black Horse Courier.

_**"Dark Brotherhood Murderer Discovered and Arrested by Adamus Phillida."** _She stopped reading and handed the paper to a random woman who walked past her. _Adamus Phillida. Sounds like a ponce._ She walked past a guard, who gave her an odd look and ran off. She raised an eyebrow after him and shrugged. _Should I check the more populated guard barracks or- _"Murderer!"

Elymi nearly jumped out of her skin, turning and looking at the direction the voice bellowed from. A guard in white and gold armour bellowed from the stairs to Green Emperor way. Elymi, like everyone else, looked up and felt like shrinking back at the size and ferocity of the man as he ran through the crowd, a group of four guards following him.

The crowd parted for him, like he were a God but they were frightened of him and his stare. Elymi moved back, stepping silently back through the crowd. _Why did I wear the armour? Oh right. I'm an idiot._

"There is a murderer here. My guardsman discovered her and it is blatantly obvious as I look at you all." He scanned the group, not stopping on Elymi. "I know where you are, assassin. I know you think you can hide amongst these innocent citizens."

_What is he on abou-_ He lunged at Elymi and grabbed her arm, so quickly that she couldn't react. Her body seemed to be made of paste. Gasps and whispers spread through the crowd.

"She's an assassin?" "By the Nine, I was standing next to her!" "That's Adamus Phillida."

Elymi tried to pull her arm away but he held her tight, eyes burning into hers. Wrinkles surrounded his eyes, showing his age, his passion young and bright. "You are a member of the wretched Dark Brotherhood. A murderer." She tried open her mouth but it would not do as she wished. _So I'm going to jail?_ "Liutenant Nieve, hold her and take her to the prison, lock her in the tightest cell."

He grabbed her by her neck, dagger pressed to her throat and growled. "Try anything and I slice your throat, **murderer**." He dragged her along, one guard on her right, one ahead and one behind, all with swords bared, shoulders tense.

_Jail it is. Oh well. At least I know where my target is._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the revised chapter. :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Hehe. Miss me? :D**

**... Is it bad that as I typed that, Genie was saying it in my head? :P**

* * *

><p>Nieve dragged Elymi down into the cells, the air rancid and damp with sweat and blood. <em>This is disgusting.<em> The dunmer stumbled on the steps, earning a very rough yank on her arm. A sickening pop sounded and pain exploded from the mer's shoulder and down her spine, rattling her body. She screamed, nearly falling to her knees.

"You assholish cur!" She cried out as he pulled her arm again, delighting in the pain of her dislocated shoulder. Elymi growled, biting her tongue, trying to create an alternate pain from that of her left arm. Nieve just pushed her onto the flat floor of the hall, making her walk up to where her cell was located.

A voice echoed to the two as they walked. It was clearly a male, one who has been locked up for many years, due to the rough disregard of it's words. "Here kitty kitty kitty..." Elymi raised an eyebrow. _The other is a Khajiit?_ "There's a big fat rat in my cell. A fat, tasty rat..." He drawled on as Elymi and Nieve got closer, the throbbing in her shoulder residing to a dull numb ache.

"Dreth! Shut up." The man, Dreth, stopped talking and came closer to his cell door, glaring at Nieve until he noticed Elymi. "Hello my pretty." She scowled at the malnourished Dark Elf. His teeth were yellow and almost completely gone, his cheek bones showing and his once red eyes a dull pink. _Almost like a vampire. However, vampires eat better._ He chuckled at a comment Nieve made that she had been too busy scrutinising him to hear. _And vampires have better breath. Gross._

"Not now Dreth. She's a Dark Brotherhood assassin." Nieve unlocked a cell and pushed Elymi roughly forward, making her shoulder hit the door and she was sent sprawling to the ground, clutching it in pain, her hood falling further over her face to fully cover it. _By the Night Mother's nipples!_

"Enjoy your time in here, murderer." Nieve walked away, his boots clanging on the stones as the elf lay in pain, gritting her teeth, glaring at the stones on the floor. The elf lay on the stone, blinking away the tears stinging her eyes. _Concentrate. Use a healing spell you swit._ Groaning as she sat up, Elymi settled on the wall, taking in deep breaths. Closing her eyes, the elf lowered her head and willed her magicka to her right hand on her shoulder, sighing softly as the warmth flowed into her flesh. _Still have to pop it back into place._

Opening her eyes the elf nearly screamed. A black shadow with deep emerald green eyes and twitching ears stared at her, curiousity burning in it's eyes. _Wait, ears? Eyes? That's not a shadow. _The being peered closer to me, soft furred nose, cold nose, presses against my own. _A khajiit._ The elf held still, pain throbbing but ignored, as the cat simply looked at her, blinking slowly as she stared deep into ruby eyes.

"Can I help you?" The khajiit moved back, sitting on the stones and grinned, teeth glinting in the dim light. She wore armour, leather armour, that was increbily similar to Elymi's own. _Dark Brotherhood?_ "No, but khajiit can help you, Sister." "Sister? What do you mean by that? And how can you help me?" The khajiit gestured to Elymi's shoulder and the elf felt like slamming her head against the wall for her stupidity. _The symbol on the armour. No shit, Sithis. _"And your shoulder."

The elf blushed and released her shoulder, biting her lip as the khajiit took a gently hold of her arm and wrenched it. Another sickening pop sounded but Elymi sighed, releasing her lip as the pain stopped.

"Thank you..." "Shea'Rin." Elymi smiled and put her hand out to the grinning cat, who took it firmly. "Elymi. Good to meet you, Sister." "Khajiit is charmed."

Shea'Rin grinned but it disappeared at the voice of Dreth. "So the kitty helped my jewel? Excellent. I'd like her to be focused on me, not the pain." Shea'Rin's teeth seemed to lengthen into fangs, almost tusks, as she glared at Elymi but not at her. The cat stood and walked to the cell door, placing her hands upon it. "Hold your vile tongue, _Dreth, _or I shall cut it from your mouth and feed it to a mudcrab!"

Elymi raised an eyebrow, smirking at the angrily twitching tail of the khajiit and the stunned silence of Dreth, who retreated to his corner. Shea'Rin walked over and sat on the stool, lifting a bone to peer at it. Shuffling closer, Elymi looked at it. _Chiselled down. _"How long have you been in here?" "A few days. Dreth has been giving me headaches." The elf grinned. "And you've lost the whole 'khajiit' thing. Another one who does that."

Shea'Rin smiled, green eyes glinting with a charmed hue and red eyes locked on them. "And why aren't your eyes red? I mean, with your fangs and all..." "I don't know. It had puzzled the Arcane University for many decades. Eventually, we passed it off as a phenomenon." The mer nodded and sat back.

_S'Koi. I haven't thought of you in nearly a year. Damn. What kind of friend am I? How have you been? Where have you gone? Sorry for joining the people who have been trying to kill you._

A clawed finger poked the elf's shoulder and she looked at the khajiit who nodded at the cell gate. She looked over and raised an eyebrow as Nieve stood in the door way. "Elf, your time has come. You're going to be executed in front of the Elder Council."

**_Past emperors had tunnels here. Are you lucky, daughter?_**

Elymi smiled and stood. "Sure. If you can catch me." Nieve raised an eyebrow and opened the cell. "No games, assassin. You're dead." _No. You are._ He reached to grab her but Elymi jumped, grabbing the bars of the window and kicked at him. He fell back, sprawling for balance in front of Shea'Rin who kicked at him, sending Nieve toppling into the wall. The women watched as the wall crumpled onto Nieve who fought to get the stones off of himself. They grinned and dashed past him, almost laughing at his bellow of rage and furious foot falls after them.

_Yes Mother, I am lucky._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I had so much fun playing with<strong>_Angel Davis_**'s OC, Shea'Rin and I'm sorry but I'll be borrowing her for a longer period of time. :P**__  
><em>

_**Review please! *heart***_


	21. Chapter 21

Woop! New toys! :D **Agent Cal**, your OC is opportune and brilliant for my plans! :D

Thankyou. ^_^

* * *

><p>Elymi puffed out a breath, panting softly as she sat on a broken piece of wall. Shea'Rin fell to the ground, grinning from the adrenaline flooding her veins and the soft yells of rage echoing to them.<p>

"I'll get you, murderers!" "Your end will be at my hand!"

The dunmer looked around at where they had stopped. An alcove of sorts, branched off from a room with stairs leading into it. It's entrance was crumbling under its own weight and the broken pillar was one of the four columns that would have supported the ceiling. Elymi looked up. _Lovely. Ceiling is falling apart._

"Hey, elf, that guard is going to get here soon and we need a way out." The khajiit was looking around the room as she spoke, keen eyes peering for any cracks in the walls that they can slip through, aside from the failing doorway. _We may be able to collapse the ceiling but that might take too long._

_**Dawn is here, daughter.**_

_What? Dawn is-_ Elymi realised where they were. She looked closely at the doorway and almost gasped with her realisation. "Shea'Rin, that dead-end alcove is no dead-end." The cat gave a confused mewl but followed the elf out into the other room and into the alcove they had previously written off.

_Come on. There should be something here. _"What is it we're looking for, Elymi?" "The emperor was killed down here by the Mythic Dawn. We've been following the tunnels and haven't seen any off-shoots aside from this and the other room." Shea'Rin quickly caught on. "So there is a hidden passage in this room?" "Should be."

The assassins quickly looked in each groove in the wall, in the small corner that stopped the room being square and in the single alcove but couldn't find anything that gave them a clue to a hidden door. "This may just be useless, Elymi." "Sister, we must have faith." The khajiit hissed slightly, ears flattening.

The mer turned and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the shadow at the top of the stairs.

Nieve stood, huffing and puffing, his armour having been shed for speed, sweat dripped off him. "I... have you... now! Murderers!" His words were punctured by pants for air and Elymi smirked. "Really? You have us when you are so close to falling over." She walked over to him and he tensed his body, ready to defend himself. "You can barely stand."

She looked over his legs, shaking and trembling, his stomach twitched under his shirt and his arms shook, his neck's tendons were very visible. "You're barely standing, aren't you Nieve?" She watched his eyes dull down and he nodded, glanced at her eyes and looked down. "I can't feel my feet, they hurt that much."

Elymi smiled and patted his shoulder. "Then let us go." She nearly yelped when he grabbed her hand, twisted it and grabbed her neck in a tight hold. "Idiotic elf. You let your guard down." Elymi gasped for breath, quickly failing as the hand around her throat tightened. "So did you."

The pressure was relieved quickly and Elymi stumbled forward and down the stairs, panting greedily for air. Shea'Rin growled, her blade held fast in the side of Nieve's neck as he scrabbled to grasp his slipping life.

The man fell, arm and head hanging off the top step, his blood flowing down it like a river, interrupted with waterfalls. Both the mer and khajiit watched the blood, Elymi stepping away when it pooled near her boots. "It's beautiful." "Worthy of our Dread Father." The elf looked at the alcove and slipped her hands into her pockets. "Come on. We have to go."

They began searching the room they had been in before Nieve caught up with them, with more earnest and scrutiny. "Elymi, here." Shea'Rin pressed a brick in the wall and the alcove opened, allowing them passage. They both sighed softly in delight at the smell of fresh air. The mer stepped through, not looking behind her to see if the khajiit was following.

There were few creatures in the few halls and turns that lead to a grate that sunlight spilled through. _Shea'Rin..._ Elymi turned to see the khajiit standing in her shadow, her arms close to her body, tail curled around her leg. "Are you okay?" "Yes... no." The elf peered close at the cat's eyes. "How long has it been since you fed?"

The khajiit seemed uncomfortable. "No. I won't let you-" "You have no choice." Silence was pregnant between them until Shea'Rin sighed and spoke softly. "Five days." _Too long._ Elymi sighed softly and reached up, unbuckled the neck of her armour and let it fall open. She smoothed her hair back and bared her neck, meeting her companion's eyes. The khajiit's eyes dilated at the sight of a neck presented to her.

"Are you certain this is what you want to do?" "Yes." "You know that I may very well kill you?" "I would have no regret at giving my life to a Sister and kneeling by Sithis." Shea'Rin peered between Elymi's eyes and her neck then stepped over, pressing her body close to hers. The cat encircled the elf in her arms and gently nuzzled her neck, greedily scenting the warm blood flowing under the skin.

Elymi wrapped her arms around the khajiit, shuddering slightly as her neck was licked. She felt the teeth rub across her skin, the moist breath flow over it then gasped. _Unholy Mother keep me._ She tightened her hold around the khajiit, gripping the buckles on her back tightly.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could feel the fangs deep in her neck, the tongue lapping at the blood that flowed out and the deep rumbling of the cat's purring. _Gross gross gross._ She was squimish because of the feeling of the fangs, being hollow, sucking blood out of her.

She blinked away the fog from her mind but it returned quickly, her fingers were weak, unable to keep their hold on the armour. _Not good._ "Shea... stop..." The elf surprised herself with her ability to speak and nearly sighed with relief when the fangs withdrew from her, a lick across her skin to assist the healing of the wound._  
><em>

Shea'Rin kept a firm hold on the elf who felt herself grow dizzy. "I'm sorry, Ely-" "No. It's fine." Placing a hand on her head, Elymi took a few deep breaths of the cool air. "I just wish the room would stop spinning." The khajiit grinned and knelt down, pulling the elf with her. "Sit. Rest." The mer nodded, glad that the lower altitude had made her world stop spinning. "Thank you." "No, Sister, thank you."

Elymi smiled and scooted to the wall, a few feet away from her. Shea'Rin followed and purred at the sunlight heating her fur. "You're really a dark blue?" "No. I'm pure black. The blue is just how I look in some light." She grinned, her face having filled out and looked softer, younger. The elf smiled and yawned, closing her eyes. She barely caught what the khajiit had spoken to her.

"I shall guard your life, Ely. For you saved mine."

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Hope you liked.<strong>

**And I have good news. Guess who is going to make a comeback with a friend in the next two chapters!**

**No, you have to guess. :P**

**I feel like asking for someone to draw fanart but I feel rude so I'm just going to say: Up to you! :D**

**(As long as I get a mention cause, you know, it's my fanfiction. :P)**

**PS: Fanart would be used as cover image, credit given to the one who made it.**

**Also, link me the fanart if you do make one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings my lovely readers! Isn't it a wonderful day? :D**

**To the story!**

* * *

><p>It took Elymi and Shea'Rin almost a day to find their way back to the stables. Shadowmere snorted and jumped over the fence of the corral to greet the elf, nuzzling her with her soft nose.<p>

The mer laughed and patted the side of her face gently. "Hello, girl." The khajiit stood back, watching the exchange with curious eyes. "Your horse is certainly different." Elymi smiled and turned to her friend, Shadowmere looking over the cat with curious eyes. "Yes, she was given to me by a close friend." The khajiit nodded and yawned. "I should go. Business and all that."

The mer nodded and hugged the cat, who grinned, hugging back. "I shall see you about then. Perhaps business will bring us together again." Shea'Rin nodded, her hands clasped around Elymi's forearms. "Walks always, Ely." "And to you, Sister."

The elf watched the khajiit hire a horse and waved at her when she rode away. _I hope to see S'Koi soon. I miss her and Shea'Rin just made me miss her even more._ Shadowmere pushed on her back, nearly making the woman fall over. "Hey! okay, okay. Let's go home."

Elymi climbed into the saddle and pressed the black horse to canter, until they left Weye. When the small farm had passed, Elymi pressed her heels harder into Shadowmere's flanks, urging her into a gallop that had her light purple hair fall out of it's tie.

The mer sighed, leaning back and spreading her arms out, feeling the wind in her hair and face. Ruby eyes closed against the wind, trusting the horse to keep them both on the right track.

_Why have I never noticed how great this feels? It's like I'm flying._ She sighed and relaxing, placing her hands onto Shadowmere's neck to alert her that she had stopped flying and was sitting normally again. The mer opened her eyes and gripped the reins, watching as a bridge stretched out before them, the Imperical City on the left, forests on the right.

Shadowmere's hooves slowed down, _clopping_ on the stones and quickly halted as a Khajiit stood in front of them, blocking their way.

Elymi frowned, recognising the dark red fur hidden beneath the worn and torn fur armour. She nearly grinned when the cat spoke. "Toll of 100 spetims. The money or your life." Grinning now, Elymi leaned down, her elbow supporting her on the saddle.

"Really? This is the best you can do with your life?" The khajiit nearly fell over, running up to the horse, who snorted in protest but didn't move. The same topaz eyes that the elf remembered so well widened in shock.

"Elymi?" "Hello, S'Koi."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter did not want to budge so sorry if it's lame.<strong>

**x.x Bloody thing refusing to do as I want.**

**Sorry for it being short and I wasn't going to bring S'Koi back so early but she insisted.**

**Hope you like! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh Sithis that was scary. x.x**

**Just had my first earthquake. 5.5 on the scale and 10kms away from where I live. I'm still scared and it was 20 minutes ago.**

**Anyway, with the recent news about Ff-net going to take down any and all stories with lemony or violent content in it, each time I update, I back this up. So if it gets taken down, I'll post a location of where I'll put it for public viewing.**

* * *

><p>The Sanctuary was quiet and cold when Elymi walked in. Even the Dark Guardian was silent as it stood near the doorway. It's once creaking bones, completely still. Hollowed eyes watching without watching, everything that happened.<p>

The elf looked around, rubbing her arms and pulling them in tighter. The chill that settled in the bricks and halls was unpleasant at the least. _This is not right. It's almost dawn. People should be up, training, eating, talking, going over contracts or coming back from them. It shouldn't be- _She looked at the open and swinging doors of the Training Room and the Living Quarters. -_like this. Empty. Hollow. Void of life._

Her footfalls echoed in the halls as she walked. They rang in her ears, making her uncomfortable. Usually silent, she was nervous and twitchy, glancing in every nook and cranny of each room. Until she reached Vicente's room. The chill that had settled in Elymi's bones was becoming painful, more so as she came closer to the door.

_Something isn't right here._ Taking a breath that stung her lungs, Elymi pressed open the door and would have sighed as she relaxed, at the sight of the black robed figure.

"A member of the Black Hand. Perfe-" It raised it's head and the elf's blood ran cold, her heart stopped and even the Void would have stopped at the sight that stood before Elymi.

A figure with pale blue skin stood before her. Eye's closed, blood dripped down it's cheeks, tears. It's hair was grey, nearly silver. The lips were a white smile. A content smile. The figure was tall, and feminine.

The chill had intensified to the point where Elymi felt that the air she breathed was daggers in her lungs, and on her skin. She opened her mouth to speak but she opened her eyes and if Elymi believe looks could kill, she would have died.

Red eyes. Blood red eyes. Bleeding eyes that saw sorrow and betrayal.

She opened her mouth, almost grinning now. "They're dead."

Her voice sang, cheerily and happily into Elymi's ears but it held that crazed tone that made her take a step back.

"**You killed them. All of them.**"

"Who?"

"**You killed my family. My family!**"

She raised her hands, blood on her hands.

"**Blood. Blood everywhere!**"

Elymi whimpered and turned to run but fell back at the sight of Ocheeva. Arrows out of her eye and throat, bloody and half-decomposed.

"**You killed us, Sister.**"

M'Raaj-Dar grabbed her shoulders and Vicente, walked in, eyes turned back in his head, mouth open and slowly turning to ash, his reaction to garlic.

"**You betrayed us.**"

The woman, grinning as Elymi's Brothers and Sisters held her down, came over and reacher her hands out to wrap them around her neck. They were cold and painful. She felt the undeniable pull to meet the eyes of the woman.

She tilted her head, grinning so far that her cheeks split. She tightened her grip, blackening out Elymi's vision.

"**Mother save you.**" The woman launched at Elymi, jaws open and all the elf could do was scream.

* * *

><p>"Elymi! Elymi! Wake up!" Elymi lashed out, screaming so hard her throat was sore.<p>

Until a stabbing pain slammed up her face and she opened her eyes, meeting the yellow eyes of S'Koi. The elf blinked, looking around, finding the worried eyes of Shadowmere, standing next to a tree. _Forest. Fire. Night. Not the Sanctuary._

Elymi took a deep breath of the cool night air, sitting up on her elbows and looked at the worried Khajiit next to her. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." S'Koi frowned and reached out, gently running her hand through the elf's hair. The gesture was something she had learned from her mother; when she had nightmares, she would pet her to sooth her.

It worked on elves too, apparently. Elymi smiled and relaxed. "Thanks."

The elf laid back down on her bedroll, smiling as Shadowmere walked over and huffed a breath into her hair. She reached up and patted the horse. "I'm fine, girl."

The horse nibbled her hair and walked back to her tree, eating the moss that grew under it's roots. Elymi watched her for a few minutes then looked back to the stars.

_I haven't killed them. I won't betray my family._

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I <span>was<span> going to put in something more frightening than what I did but that would have given me nightmares.**

**Enjoy! And this was actually fun to type. :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, apparently my last chapter sucked but no one but the traffic stats told me. x.x**

**Please, tell me when it's bad or sucks. I can take criticism.**

* * *

><p>Elymi clenched and unclenched her hands, staring at the boarded up house, a khajiit standing next to her. "Elymi, really? You want me to live in a house that is literally falling apart?" The elf turned to her friend and opened her mouth to protest when a tile from the roof slipped and crashed to the ground, the row it held following it.<p>

"Maybe it needs a little work." S'Koi raised an eyebrow and Elymi grinned apologetically. "More than a little, Elf." "Cat." "Crab bait." "Dog breath." The girls laughed softly and embraced each other. Elymi nuzzled the khajiit's dark fur, petting her back gently.

"I missed you, kitten." "Oh? You told me you had almost forgotten me for a few months." The elf pulled back and blushed purple, making the cat laugh. S'Koi placed a hand on the leather clad shoulder. "It is all right. I missed you too." She lowered her hand and Elymi smiled, shy and embarrassed that she had forgotten her friend, pleased that she was forgiven.

The two stood in each other's company, guards moved around them and the townsfolk gave them only a second glance then continued to move on.

Elymi smiled, feeling the warm breeze flow through her hair and watched the whiskers on the khajiit twitch at the feeling. Her fingers itched and the elf nearly had to draw her blade to give them something to do.

_Calm down, El. This is Cheydinhal. You're part of the most dangerous people here._

The elf took a deep breath, feeling the air fill her lungs then released it. "Let's go inside, S'Koi. The house is better on the inside." "You had better be right, elf."

* * *

><p>Elymi smiled, standing in the main room of the house, watching the khajiit's response to the house.<p>

"Well, if we clean it up and repair... well, all of it, I could live here." Elymi clapped her hands together, grinning now. "Excellent! Now we just have to get furniture organised, clean-" "I'm not stupid, Elymi. The count doesn't know, does he?"

The mer stayed quiet, the answer obvious in her silence. S'Koi sighed and shook her head, tail twitching in annoyance. "El, I would be kicked out." The woman stayed silent, staring at something over the cat's shoulder.

S'Koi frowned. "What are you staring at?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at the door. "What is behind that?" "Something you would hate me for." The khajiit turned and frowned, narrowing her eyes, ears tilting back in suspicion. "What is behind that door?"

"A family." S'Koi turned and hissed, swiping at the source of the voice, a man in black robes.

_Oh Sithis._

"Who are you and how long have you been there?" S'Koi hissed at the man, trying to see his shadow hidden face, as Elymi walked to her side. "Relax. He will not hurt you." She looked at the man and glared pointedly. "Will he?"

He raised his hands, a sly smirk showing on his face. "No, he will not." S'Koi growled, stepping back and stopped behind Elymi, prepared to protect herself. The elf sighed and looked at the man.

"Brother,-" "Brother? But he is in an elf!" "-I request that you, and our Family, allow my friend here to remain in this house." S'Koi growled, confused as the man stepped forward, placing his gloved hand onto the elf's.

"Of course, Sister. It is our way to keep friends close." The khajiit felt the air grow cold as the man's face was revealed, dark brown eyes flowing with death. Elymi nodded and turned, not moving from the hand of the man. "S'Koi, I must speak with my brother alone for a few moments. Excuse us."

They turned and walked into the basement, closing the door behind them. The khajiit hissed in annoyance and sat on the dusty stairs, avoiding the broken one and focused her ears.

* * *

><p>"Lucien, I am serious in that I want her to live here. Under our protection." The imperial man nodded, a contemplating hand coming to rest on his chin. "Does she know?" "No. She has a contract on her life but I know not from which Sanctuary."<p>

Lucien stood in silence, looking at the elf who waited patiently. "She may stay. Should a brother or sister come for her, we know nothing." Elymi nodded.

"Should I tell her?" "That you are a member of those that hunt her? No. Not yet." "Then what-?" "We are a cult. Worshipping Daedric Princes." Elymi nodded then turned to open the door and explain that S'Koi is safe when a warm, un-gloved hand, wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait a few moments." The elf did not fight when she was turned, nor did she fight or protest when warm lips settled on hers. Lucien caressed her cheek, his other hand on her hip as the elf wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging his hood down to reveal his hair.

They parted for breath and the elf smiled, slightly dizzy. "Lucien." "Elymi." The woman squeaked as a hand settled itself on her behind and squeezed, playful. She glared, smiling, up at the grinning eyes and smirking face. "Is there something you want, _Brother_?"

Lucien shook his head, the hand on her cheek moving to tangle in her hair, soothing her scalp. "No, there is nothing that I yearn for at this moment."

"How sweet. A romance between siblings."

Lucien reeled back, glaring at the other black robed figure that stood near the hole in the wall that lead to the Sanctuary. A high elf, if her height was any judge, and the condescending smirk gave Elymi the impression that this woman was sadistic by nature, not choice.

The smaller elf squeaked as the imperial pushed her behind him. "Speaker, what brings you here?" The woman walked forward, eyes glinting with delight at the younger elf and her protector. "A contract. The khajiit in the other room has been a thorn in the Brotherhood's side for too long. I am here to see to her death."

Elymi growled and moved to stop her but Lucien held her back. "Very well, Speaker." "Good. A subordinate of mine will kill her shortly. Then we may discuss the rules of fraternisation." "There are none!" Lucien looked as if he were about to hit the elf but a crash and savage hissing from the other room drew all three beings attention.

The smaller elf was first through the door, growling and charging towards a Sister assassin who was cornering S'Koi. Lucien gripped Elymi's wrist tighter, trying to hold her back but she wrenched herself forward.

"Hey!" The assassin turned to look at the elf, another dunmer, and S'Koi jumped, dashing out the open door.

"Elymi, do not interfere with another Contract." The high elf smirked, watching as the other dunmer chased the khajiit into the town. A storm rolling through the skies, darkening them, could be seen through the open door.

Elymi growled, glaring at both Speakers. "I will not let my sister die!" She ran out into the streets, glancing a dark figure turning a corner towards the castle and followed as fast as she could.

_I will not let my sister die!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is going so well to plan I cannot say anymore.<strong>

**Tell me if you like or don't. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. :]**


	25. Chapter 25

**Right.** GalaxyInfinite **and anyone else who didn't like 24, I've deleted it.**

**I read through it to try and re-write it but it started to annoy me so I've removed it and made the previously known-as 25, chapter 24.**

**THIS is now chapter 25. **

* * *

><p>Elymi gasped for breath as she stopped, legs sore from running so fast and so hard. The castle courtyard was silent.<p>

The elf tried to slow her breathing, red eyes glancing around for any scrap of red fur, or dark armour. A guard came over, seeing the young woman bent over, hands on her knees.

"Ma'am, is there something you need?" She pulled her hood back so it no longer rested on top of her head, but on her back. "Yes."

"Has another dunmer in dark leather, like me, been seen chasing a red furred khajiit through here?"

The guard shook his head. "No ma'am. You, and Aldos Othran, are the only dunmer I've seen today. Haven't seen any khajiit."

The mentioned drunkard stumbled over and started singing, out of tune, into Elymi's ear, his arm draped over her shoulders.

_Oh Sithis he stinks of cheap wine._ The dark elf pushed on her brethren's chest to try and get him away from her. She succeeded and he fell into the bushes, his dark brown hair falling from it's slicked back position. With a shout of triumph, Othran raised a bottle Elymi hadn't noticed he was holding, and drank.

_I don't understand how people can do that._

"Ma'am, is there anything else you need of me?" "What? No. Thank you."

The guard nodded and returned to his post by the courtyard gate. Elymi sucked in a deep breath and winced, a stabbing pain blossoming up through her lung. _Short, slow breaths. _

She looked around, carefully taking in each detail. The flower garden, the flowers in the trees and how they moved in the wind.

A flower, pink with white in it's centre fell to the ground.

A whistle, a **very **familiar whistle, whizzed past Elymi's ear.

Elymi turned, hand going to her Blade of Woe, red eyes focusing on the other dunmer. _Damn. No bow. Why am I always forgetting my bow?_

The strange dunmer knocked and readied another arrow. "You. Why do you chase me?" Her voice was strong, ready for battle and betrayal of a Sister.

"To save a life." The mer had darker skin than Elymi's pale blue. Hers was almost black.

"Mine, or the cat's?" Elymi flicked her eyes around, the guard had his hand on his sword, ready to interfere. _About 20 metres between me and my Sister. If she is here, where is S'Koi?_

"**That** depends on who's life needs saving. Hers." Elymi smirked, watching a flicker of deep red behind the dunmer, slithering behind the stone wall. "Or yours."

S'Koi sprinted forward, hissing as she prepared to latch onto the dunmer. The strange elf, however, had heard and dropped her bow. She ducked, pulling a dagger from her boot, slashing out at the khajiit who went sailing over her.

Elymi ran forward, Blade of Woe resting easily in her hand, singing for blood and battle. S'Koi dug her claws into the ground and prepared to leap but stopped at the alarmed call of the guards.

The dunmer easily bent back, dodging the swipe of Elymi and kicked up, jarring the elf's hand, forcing her to drop the weapon.

As the darker elf flipped back, ready to dive forward, swords were pressed to the women's necks. The guards had decided to stop the fight before anyone got really harmed.

"Enough is enough, elves. Walk away now or fight it out in the dungeons." Elymi flicked her eyes to the other elf, who's eyes weren't on the guards or her. _She's looking for something. But wha-S'Koi!_

Elymi looked over her shoulder, knowing the cat to have been behind her during the short fight but she could not find tail or hair of S'Koi.

"Looking for the cat, elf?" The other dunmer was smug, arms crossed over her chest. "She ran off when you charged at me."

Elymi growled and moved past the guards, they moved back, swords ready but did not stop the two women from talking-arguing. "Better she be away from her than near you, _Sister_."

She stopped about 2 metres from the darker elf, cradling her injured hand. "What is your name?" Said elf smirked, white teeth visible beneath her hood, a stark contrast to her dark skin. "My name? You don't have the privilege."

Elymi growled, ignoring the soft singing in the back of her mind. "Then what would you have me call you?" _The Blade of Woe is singing again? _"Oh? What would _I_ have _you_ call me? Nyx."

_Goddess of the night? Odd._ "You believe yourself a ruler of the night?" The guards dispersed, getting bored and Nyx grinned, leaning forward slightly and sweeping a foot behind her, bowing low. "Greetings." _Pompous windbag_.

Elymi blinked flatly, staring at Nyx, who straightened up and smirked. "Shocked speechless? Why am I not surprised?" _Arrogant, pain in the ass, windbag._ "Shocked speechless, yes, at your ego."

Elymi nearly grinned, seeing Nyx's eye twitch, the only outward sign of her annoyance. _Right. Poke her ego more. Later, though. Business now._

"Leave the cat alone." Nyx sighed and rubbed her forehead, supporting her arm at the elbow. "Why would I disobey the word of a superior?" Elymi sighed and looked around, tightening a strap on her chest with her uninjured hand. "Because I asked nicely."

She pulled the strap and grinned. "And because you're about to die."

Nyx's eyes narrowed then widened and she relaxed her legs, dropping to the ground. S'Koi's lunge hit the ground, claws gripping the stones, she halted quickly. Elymi took the opportunity and jumped backwards, flicked the Blade of Woe up to her hand with her boot, ready to battle.

Nyx growled, seeing the hissing and hunched Khajiit on the ground and the dunmer with her blade back. "Fools." She ran forward, ducking below a swipe from S'Koi and grabbed her bow.

Elymi ran towards the two but time seemed to slow as the khajiit turned and reached out, claws out and sharp. Nyx twisted, swinging her bow out and struck the feline in the rips.

The pale elf could have sworn she heard a rip crack and her feet felt like ice. _No. Don't back out when S'Koi needs you._ The dagger from the boot, the other one this time, was back. As S'Koi fell to the ground, clutching her side in pain, more pain was added as Nyx hilted her dagger into the cat's chest.

"So long, cat." Elymi's eyes burned with tears but her feet felt like lead. _Why are you standing here you fool!_

_**Be needed,**** Daughter. **_Elymi launched forward and into the side of Nyx, sending her clattering to the stones. She pulled the dagger from S'Koi's chest, lifting the bow from the ground and knocked the dagger.**  
><strong>

"Sithis have mercy on me." She released the dagger and Nyx cried out as it buried itself in her stomach. Elymi threw the bow away when the elf fell limp and knelt next to the kahjiit, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Blood was staining her fur and armour and the hands that clutched at the wound. The khajiit grinned at her elf. "I can see the sands of Elsweyr. Mother is there, waving at me."

Elymi choked on a sob and gently pulled the khajiit's hands away from the wound. "No. No! You are not leaving me!" She placed her palms flat onto S'Koi's chest and chanted the only healing spell she knew.

The warmth flowed from her heart, up her shoulders and down her arms as easily as it had before but Elymi did not see it working. S'Koi placed her hands ontop of the mer's. "I appreciate your effort and your help, Mer." The aforementioned elf shook her head, concentrating more magicka into her healing.

"I will not let my best friend go like this!"

Something snapped within Elymi. Her blood rushed through her ears, roaring like a great beast. Her magicka burst from her being and she felt like wings had spread from her back then flowed into S'Koi.

_Mother, Night Mother, please save S'Koi. I don't want to be alone in this world._

**There is always a price for a life, Daughter, and you know this.**

_I will pay whatever price you ask of me, Mother._

_**Good.**_

Elymi gasped and opened her eyes, her magicka wound around her arms and into S'Koi. It pulled at her and pained her deeply. The Elf felt herself split in half, not literally, and one half flow from her and into S'Koi.

The mer fell back, consciousness growing dark as she looked upon the still face of S'Koi.

_Please, Mother. Save her._

* * *

><p>Trying something new here. 'Spacing out' my chapters ;P<p>

If you like, say so, if not, say so as well!

Nyx belongs to **Agent Cal**.

If your OC hasn't appeared yet, it's because I'm still putting them into the story.

Sithis and Damnation, this chapter has been bugging me for a long time.

_EDIT/UPDATE: With the help of my perfectionist **GalaxyInfinite**, I've edited this like, 4 times to make it more understandable._

_I really hope it is. However, give me your opinion. I do talk with my readers and I do change things to make it easier and better._


	26. Chapter 26

**Woop. Chapter 26 *beep*ches!**

**By Sithis I've been watching too much Dick Figures.**

**I love Lord Tourettes. :P**

* * *

><p><em>Mother, am I dead?<em> Voices echoed in and out of her mind. A deep demanding voice, angry, urgent. _Lucien. What has you so angry?_

A grunt and weight is lifted, pressed to cold metal. _Gogron?_

**Silence. Sleep.**

The deep, dark voice, made up of thousands, soothed nerves and Elymi felt herself settle into her mind. Into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucien growled, glaring at the unconscious elf on the stone slab in Vicente's room. He had to fetch Gogron, Ocheeva and Telaendril when Arquen, the High Elf that had walked in on Elymi and himself, laughed and mentioned that help would be needed. They had brought back both the elf and the khajiit.<p>

He tapped his foot, watching Vicente check the dunmer over, poking her cheek when all his tests and examinations had turned up nothing.

"She is just unconscious, Speaker." Vicente straightened up, staring placidly at his superior who growled in frustration.

"Then wake her. I want to know what she did out there." He clenched his hands, leather creaking in his tight grip. Ocheeva, who stood at the head of the slab, looking over the woman and the conversation, frowned then crossed her arms.

"Whatever she did, Speaker, it has torn her." Lucien flicked his dark eyes up to the lizard, narrowing them. "What do you mean, 'torn her'?" Ocheeva frowned, tapping a finger on her chin. "I am unable to explain why but her soul has been split."

Lucien frowned and wheeled around, pushing open the doors then bellowed up the stairs. "MRAAJ'DAR!"

Said khajiit had not been seen to move so fast in his entire being at the Sanctuary. "Yes, great Speaker?" The imperial grabbed the man by his scruff, dragging him to the stone. "How is her magicka flowing?"

The cat seemed to whimper, shrinking under Vicente's desk, tail curling around his legs at the dangerous look in Lucien's eyes. "I-I-I-" The man growled and nearly raised his hand to strike the cowering cat but Ocheeva placed her hand upon his.

"Mraaj'Dar. Would you please tell us the state of Elymi's magicka?" The khajiit nodded and stood, scrambling away from Lucien. He stepped around Ocheeva and took her place, at the head of the stone.

He leant down, hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead to Elymi's, channelling his magicka across hers.

Silence fell into the room. The air was warm and crackled with energy. As the living beings breathed, their breath could be seen in clouds.

The khajiit growled and straightened up, withdrawing from the elf almost as if she had poisoned him. "She is fine. Her magicka is drained to no end and had affected her deeply. She will most likely remain unconscious for several days."

Lucien took in a breath and released it, turned and left through the open doors. His grumbling obscenities could be heard until the Black Door closed.

Ocheeva nodded at Vicente. "Thank you Brother, for caring for her." She turned to Mraaj'Dar who had walked over to the door. "We will go now, and check on our guest."

The two left the sleeping elf, with the vampiric breton who watched and listened to her.

* * *

><p><em>Footsteps.<em>

_A silenced slice._

_Skin torn._

_Small heart, broken._

_Children grow._

_Mother won't listen._

_Cannot listen._

_Hatred._

**Hatred.**

* * *

><p><em>The hate won't stop mother! Why won't it stop?<em>

_**You can stop it, Child.**_**  
><strong>

_But how? I cannot see how I can stop such hate. _

_**But you can see, Daughter. Bind your eyes. **_

_Bind my eyes? Will that not stop me from seeing even more? _

_**Bind your eyes, Child. And**_ **S****ee.**

Elymi fell to her knees, sobbing in pain as her eyes burned.

Voices whispered screams into her ears.

Heat burned her skin like ice.

Gale winds stilled the world around her.

The too bright world, void of light.

**The Void.**

* * *

><p>Vicente looked up at the odd smell in his room. <em>Blood? But it is not.<em>

The strange smell came from Elymi so he stood, placing his book onto his table and stepped over.

_No wounds. Where is the smell coming fro-_

The vampire froze. He hesitantly called out to the door. "O-Ocheeva!" A reply he barely heard and he spoke, hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs. "You may want to see this."

Elymi's eyes were open.

Elymi's eyes were bleeding.

Elymi's eyes were black.

* * *

><p><strong>Right!<strong>

**The stupid damn story manager has been ruthlessly fucking me over tonight. Constantly deleting half of what I typed. x.x**

**The Night Mother's words are in the italic-bold, the other in just bold is well, guess. :P**

**The sectioned off words are like a flash of a memory through the scene.**

**Yes, I had typed what I believe to be the description of The Void out.**

**To me it is full of contradictions.**

**:] Do tell me if you like or if you don't. I'm actually proud of this chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sick and need a hug. :[**

* * *

><p>Elymi looked around, her eyes still burned but she could see.<p>

Nothing moved but flowed constantly. There were bright streaks of darkness that rocked in the still winds.

All of it gave the elf a headache. She raised a hand to her head, rubbing her throbbing temple then stopped.

_I'm not wearing any gloves._ She looked at her arm, her naked arm and at her body. She quickly wrapped an arm around her chest and covered her core with the other.

"MOTHER WHY AM I NAKED?"

_**Hush, Child. All are bare in The Void and before**__Sithis._

"That may be but I wish to not be." The whispering screams slowed and Elymi sighed as a black dress that flowed still formed on her. "Thank you."

She looked around, finding nothing interesting or that didn't make her eyes hurt, and decided that looking at the dress she wore would be the least migraine-inducing activity she could do.

The fabric was soft, a bodice tight around her but not enough to restrict her breathing and a long flowing skirt. _Nothing remarkable but I like it._

Crossing her arms over her chest, Elymi straightened her back and stared diligently into the contradicting space that was the world, place, around her.

"Why am I here? Am I dead?"

_**Not dead. Not alive.**_

Elymi stared flatly into The Void and groaned, placing a hand across her eyes. "Before I ask why I'm here, how I got here and what you intend to do with me, could you be kind enough to put me in a room or something? The non-moving swirling mass of headaches is giving me an eye-ache."

The air around her shifted then settled and Elymi pulled her hand away from her eyes. "Better. Thank you."

The room was basic; wooden, chair and table with candles and a fireplace lighting the room, keeping it warm. The fire however, no matter how cosy, could not chase away the constant presence of ice in the air.

"Now, Night Mother, why am I here? Since I am not dead **or** alive."

_**You are here because we will you to be.**_

Elymi sat at the table, placing her elbow upon it and resting her head in her hand. "That's_ really_ helpful." _Not._

_**I am as helpful as I wish to be. Such is the will of**_** Sithis.**

The elf groaned, head falling onto the table. "You are no help, whatsoever." She raised her hands, head still on the table. "Right! I'll ask a different question!"

The elf raised her head, eyes clenched shut against the headache that pressed against them. "Am I here because I broke a Tenet?"

_**You attempted to kill your Sister.**_

_Attempted? _Elymi frowned and opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. "But I did kill her? I drove a dagger into her lung."

_**Such is a fatal wound if left unhealed. She did not die as you did not see to her demise that day.**_

The air became lighter, oddly enough, and Elymi felt better. _So she's not dead. I didn't break a Tenet. I only attempted to._

_**Do you have more questions, Child?**_

"Not that I can think of right now." The voices did not fall silent, as Elymi had hoped, but resided to a place in the back of her mind to allow her to think. She found it difficult to do so.

The elf looked around the room, finger tapping on the table. She huffed out a breath then gasped. "Why did I breath fire in Bruma?"

_**It is in your very**** being.**_

Elymi groaned and hit head on the table again. _I'm getting less of a headache from this than the Night Mother._ "What does that mean? Is it part of being a Dark Elf or is it part of **me**?"

_**It is part of you, Daughter. Not your fellow Dunmeri. Your father gave you his Soul.**_

_And I thought this couldn't get more confusing._ She growled against the table, arms hanging limp by her side. "Will you stop talking in circles?"

**Your father was more important than you will ever realise. 11 years after your birth, he was crowned.**

_Crown-_"What? My father was a king?"_ Oh Sithis I'm the bastard child of royalty._

_**Royalty, yes. King, no. Your father was crowned Emperor.**_

The Night Mother and even Sithis, wherever he is, jumped at the fainting of the elf in The Void.

* * *

><p><em>My gosh this took me forever. Yes, Elymi will be in The Void for a while.<em>

_Trying to put the outside world into this chapter didn't fit so I'll be putting it into the next one which I will most likely be uploading today as I want to get it done._

_So. Many. Damn. Emperors/esses. x.x_

_As usual, if you like, say so. If you don't, say so even more! I do endeavour to have my readers enjoy this as much as I do._


	28. Chapter 28

**Yep. Second chapter for today! Woooooooo!**

**...**

**I may need to go outside soon.**

* * *

><p>S'Koi hissed at the pain burning in her chest. She could feel rough hands pressing on her side. She croaked in her effort to speak. "Wh-where'm 'e?" A chuckle and a khajiit replied. "You are safe, alleycat."<p>

She hissed and opened her eyes, glaring at the stone ceiling. "Where am I, housecat?" The other khajiit, a male, growled at her insult.

"You are in a safe place. Your smelly-ape friend saved you." He hissed and stood, walked away and S'Koi could hear the shuffling of papers and a draw opening then closing. "Drink this."

A potion was held above her head so the cat reached up and accepted it. She slowly sat up, feeling the burning in her chest to be the only pain in her body. A fact she was thankful for. The healing potion was downed quickly, relieving S'Koi of the burning feeling.

"Thank you. Now, where am I? And don't say 'a safe place' again." She looked around, ears tilted back for the reply of the khajiit. The room wasn't small nor was it large. Had only a small bed, a table and two chairs in it. And two very large wooden doors.

"You are in my home." She growled and turned, seeing a cat with orange fur and what appeared to be a permanent scowl on his furred face. "I am underground."

He growled, leaning against some barrels. "Perhaps. How would you make such an observation?" S'Koi looked around again. At the ceiling, the walls and the candles that had trouble keeping the area lit. "There are no windows, the ceiling as a tree root breaking through the bricks and it is too dark to be above ground."

She turned, smirking at the scowling male. "I am correct." He growled and walked over to the small table. "Yes. But that makes you no more important than you would be anyway. You are still an alleycat."

S'Koi just grinned. "Better than being a housecat."

* * *

><p>Lucien paced Vicente's room. S'Koi had been moved into Ocheeva's room when they had decided to heal her enough to wake her.<p>

Elymi still hadn't awoken from whatever it is she was in.

The Imperial walked over to the elf and just looked at her. Soft features on her pale blue skin, perhaps a sign of her youth, as many other Dunmeri that Lucien had seen had much sharper features. Full pale purple lips and a button nose, Lucien would have called her cute. Had she not been an assassin with deadly accuracy with a bow.

And could breath fire.

"Vicente, you know something about her being able to breath fire, don't you?" Lucien looked at the elf's eyes. Black, completely black. The blood flowed in a way like she were crying while standing. It did not flow down to the stone she lay on.

"Yes, Speaker. I do know." The Speaker turned and growled at the Eliminator. "And why do you not tell your superior?" The vampire sighed and stood, walking over to stand on the opposite side of Elymi. "Because it is something that must be investigated further."

Lucien would've grabbed the Breton and thrown him but didn't because of three reasons: Vicente is a vampire. He is the Speaker and should act his rank. Elymi is between them. "Tell me, Vicente."

The vampire sighed and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "I believe she is an ancient Nord fairytale."

Silence fell across the room.

Lucien cleared his throat, staring flatly at the other man. "What?"

Vicente suppressed a groan of frustration and gestured for the Imperial to follow him to the table where he sat down again. "The ancient Nords believed a being could be born with the Soul of a Dragon. And that when this 'Dragonborn' is discovered, the end of the world will begin, brought about by a dragon."

The vampire stopped speaking, allowing the information to sink in. Lucien rubbed his temple then waved his hand at the other male. "Do you have proof of this?" Vicente shook his head. "No. Unfortunately." Lucien stood and walked over to the stone, arms crossed over his chest, and watched the elf. "Then do not being this up again, with myself or any other, until you have proof."

A soft sigh behind him. "Yes, Speaker."

_We do not have time to chase fairytales._

The Imperial continued to watch Elymi, taking care to see any twitch of her body.

_Not while this peculiarity is occurring._

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Yes? No?<strong>

**This is and isn't a filler. I had to put this development in to show the troubles the outside world is going through without Elymi.**

**And yes, thank you for the hug** Anon**. I am feeling better. ^_^**

**And by Sithis! I don't know if I'm supposed to be excited about 10k views or not but who cares! *w***

**I need help. Going to change the title and summary but to what I don't know.**

**I've asked my friends and my boyfriend and we came up with nothing.**

**So I'm asking my readers! Pm me with suggestions so we can discuss things and I'll try to get it changed soon.**

**Yeah... "Her True Path" is starting to shit me as the story doesn't match the title.**

**And I'm not changing the story. :P**


	29. Chapter 29

Why am I up, typing this at 5:30am? Because I can.

* * *

><p><em>"Mother, why isn't Father here anymore?"<em>

_"He is very busy and has no time."_

_"Why is he so busy?"_

_"He's very important."_

_"He can't even come and stay with us for the night?"_

_"No, I'm sorry."_

_"Doesn't he love us anymore?"_

_"He does. He is just very busy. Now, go to bed."_

_"Yes Mother."_

* * *

><p>Elymi opened her eyes, groaned then closed them and sat back in the chair, hand on her forehead.<p>

_**Are you alright,**** Daughter?**_

"Yes, thank you for asking." She opened her eyes, ready to glare at the table when something on it stopped her.

"Mother, is this ink?" The elf sat forward, staring intently at the black pools of thick liquid.

_**No.**_

"Then what is it?" She dipped a finger into one of the pools and raised it, inspecting the liquid.

_**Blood. Your blood.**_

Elymi raised an eyebrow, sitting back and staring at the black liquid that ran, slowly, down her finger. "Can't be. My blood is red." She raised an eyebrow further as a basin of water and a wash cloth appeared next to the table. "And what am I supposed to do with those? Clean the table?"

_**No. Yourself.**_

The elf looked down at herself and frowned. _How long have they been there? _Two pearls of the black liquid were placed delicately on her chest and when she stood, slipped down and onto her dress.

She looked around, lilac hair slipping around her shoulders. "A mirror. Where is a mirror?" The elf turned left then right, getting more and more frantic by the second.

Where. Is. A. Mirror?"

**Calm. Silence. **

The effect was instant. Elymi stopped and stared at the corner of the room. A mirror materialised in the corner but she couldn't see herself clearly. Only her feet and the bottom of the dress could be seen.

She walked forward, watching as more of her was revealed. _Am I really that thin? _Her thoughts stopped when her eyes settled on her face._  
><em>

A timid and shaking hand gently touched under her eye.

"M-my eyes..." The reflection blinked, hard, when she did. It's eyes opened and they were red, like a normal dark elf's. Her features grew sharper, hair darker and Elymi fell to her knees, face cradled in her hands.

Her mother, not the Night Mother but her own mother, stood before her. A warm hand reached down, caressing a pale blue shoulder. "Do not cry, child."

Elymi inhaled shakily then looked up at her mother who kneeled in front of her, out of the mirror frame. "Then what am I to do, Mother? My eyes are gone!" She slapped a comforting hand away from her face.

The older elf's aged features softened as she smiled and placed a hand upon her daughters cheek, thumb caressing under her eye. "You still have your sight, Elymi." She sobbed, leaning into her mother's warmth.

The two elves stayed like that. The darker skinned dunmer stood, guiding her daughter to the table, seating her and sat opposite. "Child, take deep breaths." Her daughter did as commanded and looked up at her mother. Black eyes looking at each feature of the older elf.

"Why are you here, Mother?" The elf laughed, a soft ringing bell that Elymi remembered from her childhood.

_A floorboard creaks under toe. A small child peeks out of her door, into the family room._

_Laughter. Her parents, dancing. Laughing._

"I am here because I am needed." Elymi growled, pulled the basin over to herself and the wash cloth. "You were needed many, many years ago!" She slapped the wet cloth against her face and scrubbed hard.

The older woman sighed. "I know. You know I got sick after your father.." Elymi looked at her mother over the top of the wash cloth, staring flatly. Her mother got the hint. "Yes. I know I was needed and I'm sorry for leaving you alone like I did."

The two sat in silence. Elymi, who had washed the black streaks from her face, stood and inspected her eyes in the mirror. Her mother watched. "You can clearly see." The younger elf nodded. "Obviously, Mother. That is why I'm not panicking."

She rubbed her eye and peered closer at it's reflection. _As unnerving as this is. I can still see. I'll get answers off the Night Mother later. _She stood and turned, walked over and leaned against the chair her mother sat in. "Tell me who Father is." The woman jumped and turned to face her daughter. "What? Why?"

Elymi raised an eyebrow. "I deserve to know. You know, since I'm the bastard child of an emperor." Her mother sighed but stayed quiet. Elymi groaned. "Reina Kriy. Tell me who my father is." Reina, her mother, frowned but nodded.

"Your father is emperor Uriel Septim V. When you were 11, he was crowned emperor." Elymi stared at the fire place. "I'm a Septim?"Her mother shook her head, frowning at her daughter. "Only by blood. Not by name."

Reina sighed softly. "He didn't want to leave us." Elymi shook her head and sighed, shoulders dropping. "But he did. And you left me." Her mother looked at her daughter and reached for her hand but it was withdrawn.

"I'm sorry Elymi. I really am." Reina gripped her dress tightly, knuckles going white. Her daughter's refusal to be comforted hurt and she seemed to not care.

The Void moved around them, constantly still, the room silent.

"Mother." Reina looked up, meeting the void eyes of her daughter. "Yes?" The eyes turned to look at the fire dancing in the stone. "Why would someone breath fire?" The older elf's brow furrowed, confused. "Why would someone- Why are you asking?" Elymi didn't look at her mother, eye lids dropping closed. "Please just tell me."

Reina stood, placed a hand on her daughters shoulder and smiled at the black eyes that peered curiously up at her. "Someone will breath fire because they are meant to. Be it physically or spiritually."

"So I am a dragon?" Reina's eyes widened then everything about her softened, including her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Yes." Elymi watched as her mother became transparent. "Mother, don't go. Not yet."

Reina shook her head and kneeled down, placing a kiss against Elymi's forehead. "I have never left you. And I never will."

Elymi watcher her mother disappear, reached out and whimpered softly. Her mother was gone, leaving behind the smell of lilacs and grass.

**Dragon. Eyes open. Wake.**

* * *

><p>:3 Review if you like it or if you don't. Feedback is brilliant in knowing what to improve upon and remove.<p>

I also love hearing from my readers. :D

Still going to change the title and summary but it may take me a while.

"Her True Path" will be in the summary so if you can't remember the name, you can search it under Elder Scrolls and it'll still be there. :3


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys/gals. Isn't it a lovely evening to be typing and reading fanfiction?**

**Note to everyone: Don't type fanfiction, or anything fictional, while depressed.**

**It doesn't turn out well.**

* * *

><p>Lucien stepped into Vicente's room, looking at the vampire for an update on Elymi. The breton male shrugged and looked down at the elf who lay on the stone slab in front of him.<p>

"There is no development, of any kind, Speaker." Lucien frowned, stepped over to the small table and added another letter to it's contents. "We cannot hold the Sanctuary back because of this peculiar occurrence." The imperial gestured to the woman and Vicente nodded.

The two stood in silence, listening to the almost-not-there breathing of Elymi. The vampire was the one to break the silence. "What of the city? And Cyrodiil?" Lucien shook his head. He had been the only one outside of the Sanctuary in the week that Elymi had been in this state.

"Oblivion Gates are opening outside of the cities and across the forests." Vicente growled, thinking out loud. "So it's true. I had heard of what happened to Kvatch but I didn't believe it."

Lucien only nodded, agreeing even with all he had seen and done, Oblivion Gates were something he had trouble comprehending. He looked at Vicente. "The so-called Hero of Kvatch is coming here, to close the Gate outside the city."

The other man raised a hand to his chin, tapping it lightly. "And what would you have me do?" Lucien smirked. "Have Teinaava watch the Gate, and the Hero, without entering any danger. If he encounters danger, he must leave and return to us immediately."

Vicente nodded and walked past the Speaker to call for Teinaava, wanting to inform him of his task straight away. The lizard came to the room quickly and bowed.

"Yes, Brother?" The vampire smirked. "The Hero of Kvatch is coming to the city shortly, to close the Oblivion Gate outside the walls. You are to watch him and the Gate. Do not place yourself in danger. Should you encounter danger, from the Hero or the Gate, you return to safety."

Teinaava nodded. "I will not get too close to the Gate." Vicente looked from him to the Speaker, who stood next to the table, looking over a letter that had been sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence.<strong>

_Elymi smiled, sitting in a tavern, a khajiit sitting across from her._

_Both young, laughing, drinking._

_"Khajiit's ma taught her a game. Does elf want to play?"_

_"Certainly. What is it?"_

_"Prophecy."_

_The elf smiled and ordered another wine for herself and her friend._

_"How do we play?"_

_"We find a prophecy, an ancient one, and recite it's tales."_

_"Sounds easy. Let's start tomorrow."_

**Wake. Daughter.**

* * *

><p>Elymi gasped and screamed, a banshee shriek piercing her own voice. Her body shook, searing cold stone burned her back and she tried to get away from it.<p>

Voices. Echoing sounds. She groaned, falling onto her knees and held her head. Teeth grinding and Elymi latched onto the sound.

Voices screamed at her, a banshee's shriek hurt her ears.

Hands, gripping her shoulders, pulling and tugging.

More voices.

_Stop. Silence. Make it stop. Be silent. _

"**SILENCE!**"

Elymi panted, forehead against the cold stone floor. Her ears hurt but she hadn't opened them. Her throat sore, the elf panted coarsely.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her back to rest against a warmth.

_Warm.. So warm._ "Elymi, are you alright?" _Lucien._ The elf smiled, a soft voice echoed in her mind but she could not hear it's words. "Yes, I am alright."

A soft hand caressed her cheek. "Open your eyes." Another voice, an accent of unknown origin. _Vicente._ "When did she close them?"

Muscles moved under soft clothes. "Perhaps when she woke." Vicente spoke again, away from her. "Go, Teinaava, we will make sure to update you when you return."

Elymi watched a shadow dance across her vision.

**Open. See. Act. **

The elf groaned as her head throbbed and opened her eyes.

Lights, dancing, daring.

Pain. Elymi hissed and closed her eyes again, pressing her face into soft material and hot skin. "Too bright." Lucien nodded. "Vicente, would you put out the candles and give us some privacy?" Shuffling and the lights, and shadows, dimmed. "Yes, Speaker."

Doors closed and the hot skin was removed, causing the woman to whimper at it's loss. "Elymi, are you alright?"

Elymi opened her eyes and smiled, seeing the chocolate brown eyes of Lucien Lachance. His stubbled chin and dark hair.

"I am now." She watched as he smiled, actually smiled, and gently caressed her cheek again. "Good. You have many questions to answer."

The elf looked around, eyes still sore. _Eyes. Black. Pain. _"Do not ask of my eyes, Lucien. I do not know." Lucien stood and pulled the elf to her feet. She gripped his hand, and the front of his robes, tightly. Her feet did not agree with weight and her head did not agree with height.

"Then I ask why you screamed bloody murder when you woke." Elymi sat at the table, a hand on her forehead. "It hurt. I hurt. Everything hurts."

Lucien frowned and knelt down so that he could look into the elf's black eyes. "Then perhaps this will make you feel better?"

She couldn't react as his soft lips captured hers. She kissed him back, hand moving from her forehead to his neck, pulling him closer.

He parted from her, far too early and Elymi smiled, dizzy not from her headache.

"Yes. Much better."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Not-quite-purely-romance-but-still-romance chapter.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**My life has been perfected. I was waiting for days for word from my boyfriend t****hen he comes on and apologises and lets me glomp him and gives me a piggy back ride to the upstairs room where we cuddle.**

**HECALLSMECUTESHUTUP.**

**So... expect me to be happy and the story to be freaking awesome but take a bit longer to update because I'm working hard to make sure it's up to snuff.**

* * *

><p>Elymi smiled as she walked through the Sanctuary, greeting her brothers and sisters. She nearly scream at the cold, bone-crushing force that latched itself around her ribcage.<p>

Gogron was hugging her.

"Oh Sister! It is good to see you're up and healthy again!" Elymi laughed, pressing on the beefy armour but his determined grin held as strong as his grip. She relented and hugged the big Orc back with all her strength. Which, in comparison to his, was measly.

Gogron pulled back and opened his eyes, hands on the elf's shoulders then stopped, staring, shocked, at the black eyes that stared back. "I had heard... but I didn't see..." Elymi stared flatly at her Brother. "So everyone in the Sanctuary came to look at my eyes?" Gogron shrugged and looked down, sheepishly toeing the dust on the stone floor. "Well... everyone who wasn't on a contract, at least."

The elf laughed, closing her eyes and smiled. "Well, they are something to get used to. I'm seeing things a bit differently than before." Gogron looked up, excited to be speaking to his sister so much. "What do you mean? What is different?"

Elymi looked around, shadows danced in the corners, behind people, soft whispers echoed in her mind. She shook her head and looked at the orc. "It's hard to explain. Sorry." Gogron smiled, grabbed the smaller being by the arm and dragged her non-too-gently to the training room. "I've perfected my attack, let me show you!"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry Gogron but I have a feeling I should see Ocheeva and show her that I'm fit for contracts." The orc nodded and left, shoulders sagging. Elymi watched him, feeling like she just kicked a puppy.

Ocheeva's room was closed, an odd occurrance, and as Elymi pressed on the doors to open them, she nearly laughed. A khajiit was hissing madly at another, demanding to be let free. _S'Koi._

The doors opened slowly as Elymi stepped into the room, then was tackled out of it. S'Koi mumbled into the elf's neck and Elymi laughed at the tickling sensation. "What was that, cat?" She moved back to look at the elf. "I said 'Do not scare me like that again.'" Elymi laughed and pushed the kahjiit off her. "Me? Scare you? You scared me! I thought you were going to die." Elymi smiled, moving enough that she could see the khajiit clearly, not knowing her face was also in the light.

S'Koi stared, frozen, her words a squeak. "What happened to your eyes?" Elymi blinked and shrugged, looking away. "I don't know how to explain it. So I won't." The cat sat, staring for a few more moments before M'raaj-Dar came out, hissing angrily. "You stupid house-cat. I told you to stay in the room." S'Koi hissed back. "I will not be your prisoner anymore, alley-cat."

Elymi sighed, watching the two felines growl and get angrier with each other. "M'raaj-Dar, how about you take our guest to the inn?" He growled but nodded. Elymi turned to S'Koi and gently ran a hand through her soft fur. "I'm sorry, but I'll need to blindfold you. I'll see you in a few days. I may have some urgent business to tend to." The cat nodded and allowed the blindfold to be slipped on effortlessly. "I have some business of my own. I'll stay the nights at the inn, though."

Elymi smiled. "I'll see you in a few days. M'raaj-Dar, I'll see you in a few hours." She laughed at the hiss of a reply.

* * *

><p>Lucien watched the elf walk up the stairs and disappear into the Sanctuary common area. He turned to Vicente and bowed. "I must take my leave. Since the situation here has been settled, I am no longer required. Give this to Elymi after dinner. It has become urgent."<p>

Vicente nodded and accepted the sealed envelope. "I'll ensure she has set off by dawn." He watched the Speaker leave and placed the envelope into his pocket, so as to not lose it.

* * *

><p>Elymi smiled, watching Gogron heave the battleaxe and swing it down, slicing another conjured being in half with ease. <em>He really has improved. However, what do I know of using weapons as big as a child? <em>The elf watched as Antoinetta walked into the room and stood beside M'raaj Dar, glancing uneasily at her eyes then watched Gogron like the rest of those gathered. _Something is bothering her. Something more than my eyes. Perhaps me._

"Elymi, I wish to speak with you... in private." The gathered four nearly jumped out of their skin at the velvet voice that rolled through the air. Elymi turned and nodded a greeting to Lucien. "Of course, Speaker." He gestured to the training hall and she stepped in, hearing the door close after him.

"What is it you'd like to talk about, Luc-" She squeaked at the heated and passionate kiss that stopped all coherent thought. His hands quickly lifted her by her hips, moving to her thighs and the elf wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling the imperial to her. Blue hands tangled in hair, knocking the black hood back and the ponytail free.

Lips parted for breath, barely touching. "Lucien." She panted softly, eyes heavy lidded, black eyes watching his. "Elymi." The deep, husky tone that rumbled up from his chest sent shivers across the woman's skin that centred at her groin.

Lucien kissed her again, this hard but quick and lowered her onto her shaky legs. "I apologise. I should not-" Elymi pecked a kiss to his cheek, slipping her hand into his and squeezed it softly. "You said we are courting. I do not mind, Lucien. Now, is there official business to speak of?"

Lucien nodded and stepped back, but did not take his hand from hers. "Yes. I require that you write in full detail what has changed about your sight, and what it was that happened while you were... unconscious." Elymi frowned. "How would I know what happened while I was unconscious? I was unconscious." She grinned cheekily at the glare levelled at her by Lucien.

"What happened to you, Elymi?" Lucien leaned down, nose pressing against the elf's, a shred of concern revealed in his brown eyes.

_Screaming voices whispered. Heat chilled her bones._

Elymi shook her head. "I can't say. More so, I mentally cannot." The Speaker looked at the black depths but could see no hint at her experience. He leant back. "Very well. I will contact you soon." He hesitated before kissing her forehead and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Elymi,<strong>

_**Your target is a young woman. She lives in Anvil and has been known to recently sell information of our Sanctuary there.**_

_**Whether she truly knows accurate information is not our concern. The safety of our Brothers and Sisters is.**_

_**Her name is Vallinie Tryad. An Imperial woman.**_

_**Send her to Sithis.**_

_**Lucien.**_

Elymi folded the paper and held it over a candle, watching it catch on fire then dropped it when the fire licked her fingers painfully. _To Anvil._ Vicente, who had watched her read the letter, sat back at his table. "You must be gone at dawn. Go eat and sleep now. We'll see you in a few days time."

The elf nodded and stood, rolling her shoulders and neck. "I request to take a Brother with me." The vampire frowned. "Why?" Elymi stood at the door, hands on its huge handles. "I do not know if my combat abilities have been affected by my recent developement." Vicente nodded. "Take Gogron with you. He has no contracts at the moment."

The elf nodded and walked out of the room, up the stairs and pressed on the doors into the Living Quarters. Gogron sat at the table with Antoinetta, listening to her speaking in hushed tones. Elymi walked closer and sat down next to the orc, catching the end of the sentence. "... and she was murdered! Throat sliced open, almost as if they had wanted to take her head off."

**Betrayer. Speak. **

"So the traitor is still at large?" The light haired woman nodded. "Yes. Though there have been no investigations into it as far as we know. Or are let known." Elymi watched the candle in the centre of the table flicker and listened to the pit-patter of Scheme as he sniffed around their feet, looking for scraps.

"Perhaps it is best to not concern ourselves with this too much. We must stay alert but go about our day, confident in our abilities to defend ourselves." Gogron nodded and thumped a hand onto the elf's back. "That is why I value you, Sister!" He went silent, no longer laughing, at what he said. The orc hastily pulled back his hand, staring into his mug of ale.

Elymi tilted her head. "I value you too, Gogron. So much that I require your assistance on a contract." He seemed to blush but the young women at the table passed it off as an effect of the ale. "Of course, I would be glad to help." Standing, Elymi smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good. Be ready to ride to Anvil at dawn. Goodnight Gogron, Antoinetta."

She turned and stepped lightly to her bed, smiling as she pulled back the blankets to see a blood red rose. _Since when did you have a romantic side, Lucien? _She placed it onto her night-stand and curled up under her blankets, not bothering to change out of her armour.

* * *

><p><strong>So... uh.<strong>

**Dawnguard.**

**Yep.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So... I've been playing Dawnguard and Morrowind.**

**Skyrim and Oblivion are not the same.**

**It feels like more effort has gone into Morrowind then them.**

* * *

><p>Shadowmere snorted, head down like Elymi on her back, bracing against the pelting rain. Gogron and his horse, a grey mare, followed closely beside them, the orc having quickly rushed to beside the elf. <em>Does he think himself a shield between me and the rain? It isn't working, as sweet as it is. <em>

She gasped and shivered, hugging her arms and cloak close to her body as the wind changed direction, coming at them from the front.

Shadowmere whinnied and withdrew her head, refusing to walk into the rain. Elymi leaned forward to speak into the steed's ear but she had to yell over the rain and wind. "Come on, girl! You can do it! It's just a little rain!" The horse shook her head and Elymi growled, pressing her head into the back of her neck, her cloak was torn from her shoulders and she watched it whip away into the distance, seeing no point in reaching or going after it. _It's just a cloak. I can buy another. _

A hand poked the elf's back and she looked to where it came from. Gogron pointed to a shape in the distance to their left, amongst the trees that bent in the wind. _Shelter._ She waved her hand in the direction, signalling her agreement.

_Not only would that give us shelter but some direction too. With all this rain and wind, I don't know where we are. _She pulled on Shadowmere's reigns, urging her to the shape and once the creature had seen it, she quickened her pace, the grey mare following suit.

It was a fort. Aged and broken, it's walls held strong against the wind and the ancient doorway leading to it's bowls shrugged off the rain and wind as if it were a summer breeze.

Gogron unmounted first, forcing the doors open as Elymi slipped off Shadowmere, her new bow ready for action as the horses trotted inside, more eager to get out of the weather than their riders. As the doors shut, the elf took a few slow breaths, unable to stop shivering even as she steadied her hands and crept down the passage, seeking out any other beings in the fort.

"Clear." Gogron dropped his sword and shed his steel armour without a thought and Elymi had to stop herself from staring. Her cheeks flushed as he stripped to his underclothes. "Gogron, wh-what are you doing?" He stopped and shuffled about slightly. "I was freezing in my soaked armour." She watched her feet as she walked over, cheeks flushed still. "That makes sense. I'll get a fire going."

A basin of coals smouldered by the two doors, on on each side, and the elf heaved them off the holders and to where the two horses had lain against the walls. Gogron was wearing leather greaves, his armour and shirt laying in a pile behind him. "Do you want some help, Sister?" Elymi nodded toward the other basin and tipped the coals onto the stone floor, away from the entrance to the fort and from the horses but close enough that they would also be kept warm.

Gogron brought over the other basin and Elymi watched, envious that he could carry it with ease. His strong arms flexing, chest heaving and stomach tensed, accenting his abdomen. _Stop. Stop right there young lady. You are courting a man. Do not get hung up on the physical qualities of another. _She took a breath and felt warmth flood up her arm, forming a fireball in her hand.

When Gogron tipped over the basin, she dropped the fireball onto them and watched as he had to step back, arm up to cover his eyes, when the coals flared to life. As the fire died down, Elymi watched as Gogron jammed two iron poles into the stones and set a another balanced on them, in the forked tops. _A rack._He hung his armour and shirt on the rack, to let them dry, and sat down.

"Sister, why do you not take off your own armour and hang it to dry?" _Because my armour is all I have on aside from my undergarments. _She rubbed her arm. "My armour is all I'm wearing, Brother."

Silence.

Gogron blushed furiously and turned around. "Forgive me Sister, I did not-" She smiled and shook her head then remembered he can't see her. "No mind, Brother. Just stay facing away for a moment." She started to unlatch her armour, it came off with difficulty, being wet and drying stiff. _Looks like I'm going without armour until I can find a smith. _Shadowmere whinnied and flicked her mane towards her saddlebags. Elymi, wearing only her undergarments, stepped over and pulled out something she didn't see herself wearing often.

* * *

><p><em>Vicente nodded towards a chest in his room. "In there you'll find your reward. Good work, Sister."<em>

_Elymi opened the chest and pulled out the softest and most beautiful gold, red and burgundy dress she had seen._

_"It is called the Deceiver's Finery. Use it well."_

* * *

><p><em>Well, Vicente, I'll use it as general clothing for now. <em>She slipped it on, frowned at the slightly baggy fabric but nearly screamed as she felt something crawl across her skin and the dress tightened, hugging her curves. _By Sithis, it's scarily enchanted. _Elymi rubbed her arm again and sat down. "I'm decent Gogron." He turned and stared.

He had stared, mouth open, eyes wide, so much that the elf became nervous. "Please stop staring. I know it looks bad but it's all I have to-" She stopped at the uttered words that made her blush to no end.

"You look beautiful, Elymi."

* * *

><p><strong>Woop. Another chapter done! If you like it, say so. :P<strong>

**Please. :D **


	33. Chapter 33

**Just saw the new Batman movie.**

**By Sithis that was awesome.**

**And, my back, neck and eyes hurt. x.x**

**So guess what I'm doing instead of going to school! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Wings beat around her. Hot wind gusts around her neck and she sighs.<em>

_A cat, dark fur, beckons her to a table._

_Scaled feet step forward on pads adorning claws._

_Scaled and clawed hands reach for the green apple, spattered with red._

_Sweet and smooth, a rich texture that soothes her nerves and soul._

_The apple falls, hitting the ground, her knees following. Clutching at her breast, she gasps._

_Blossoming out from her heart, pain tears her entire being._

_The apple shrivels to nothing, falling to ashes._

_Black fills her vision and she falls, forever._

_The cat jumps down, yowling, following her into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Elymi gasped, clutching her dress, panting and arm flailing for something to grab purchase with. She opened her eyes and settled, seeing the red eyes of Shadowmere. Something was off though. She seemed to melt into the darkness as it pooled around her, blurring her shape until her red eyes glowed.<p>

A cold shiver ran over the elf and she pulled her meagre blanket closer. _Void horse indeed._ She looked around for Gogron, recalling that he had first watch, even after she had told him numerous times that Shadowmere would stay on lookout.

_Gogron shrugged, standing and hauling his axe onto his shoulder. "I don't mind. Let the horses sleep." Elymi sighed and sat on her bedroll. "Wake me when my turn arrives."_

She walked off her bedroll and peeked around the corner, down into the fort. _No orc there._ She stepped around their drying armour, and pressed open the door, looking into the slight rain to see a shape, with a giant axe, standing in the alcove to the doors.

Gogron smiled at her when she pushed open the doors. "I thought sentries were supposed to protect the camp, not leave it unguarded." He looked down, nervously rubbing his hand on the leather-bound axe handle. "I'm sorry. I like to watch the rain." The elf smiled and padded over to him, the cold stone strikingly different on her feet to the warm stone from the fire. "It's alright, Gogron."

They stood in silence, watching the rain fall, and the first rays of sunlight spill through the grey clouds. "Looks like it's time to head off to Anvil." The orc laughed and nodded. "You get dressed while I wait out here." Elymi blushed and shook her head. "I only had my leathers with me. This is the only other clothing I have."

Gogron flushed and coughed, looking to the side, mumbling. He quickly straightened up and shook his shoulders. "Then let us prepare to set off." Elymi nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Anvil came before the travellers at dusk's last light, a lone ship sailing out to catch the sun. Shadowmere whinnied at the exhausted mare beside her, trying to cheer her up. Gogron patted the poor creatures neck and it moved forward, tired and wanting a rest.<p>

"Gogron, next time we travel together, how about we get you a bigger and stronger horse, or you ride Shadowmere." The orc visibly turned a different colour, the tips of his ears going red. "W-with you?"

The elf frowned, confused at his sudden embarrassment. "No. I'll ride that poor mare. Shadowmere is strong and can go easily for a few days with me. I bet she'd make that time with an orc as well." The horse lifted her head, proud of her rider's compliments. The orc nodded, shoulders deflating and the two continued towards the city.

Guards nodded to them as they walked into the gates, peering around at the buildings that greeted them. Elymi smiled at the Mage's Guild and the Fighter's Guild in front of her, and the blacksmith to her right. _Set out in such a way that travellers will easily find what they're looking for. I like this city. _She followed Gogron, who had asked a guard for directions to the inn.

_**Brothers, sailors, betrayers, whores and sewers alike.**_

_**Come to this town to take flight.**_

_**Across the seas and into the sun that sets.**_

_**On a life's last light.**_

Elymi frowned, stepping to the inn counter with Gogron, smiling at the imperial man with light hair and kind eyes. _What in the Void was that about Mother? _"Two rooms, please." He looks in his charter and frowns. "I'm sorry miss but we only have one room left." Elymi huffed out a breath. "Does it have two beds or one?" He shuffled, nervous at the black eyed elf and the orc in steal armour. "One bed, miss. It's a room for two though."

Gogron placed a hand on Elymi's shoulder. "I will sleep on the floor if it comforts you, Elymi." She turned, glaring at the taller being. "No. We'll sleep in our clothes." She turned to the imperial, a sweet smile gracing her features and he nearly hid behind the counter. "We'll take the room, thank you." He nodded, staring at her and scratched in a few notes in the charter. "10 septims please." The elf placed the gold onto the counter. "Up the stairs, middle door on the left."

* * *

><p>Elymi looked at her leather armour and groaned, placing it onto the table in the room, turning to look at the bed, where Gogron lays. "What are you looking at?" He looks up, eyes slightly dazed and shakes his head. "An old sketch a very old, and dear friend gave me." The elf stepped over and climbed into the bed beside the orc. "May I see?" He nods and hands her the small piece of paper.<p>

It's old, very old. Worn edges and fold creases. Elymi holds it carefully, looking at something she didn't expect to see. A young orc woman kneeling by a river, hair down and long, a flower in a braid tugged behind her ear. A simple dress and a basket in hand, reeds from the river in it. _It's beautiful._ "Who drew this?" Gogron took it back, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Her brother. He was my good friend."

Elymi smiled. "And she was...?" Gogron blushed and coughed. "We were to be wed and I did find her presence comforting and delightful." The elf smiled. "She's beautiful." Gogron nodded and tucked it into a leather pocket that he placed onto the night stand. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. This is sort of a filler but not. I wanted to get in more about Gogron cause I think he's actually really sweet.<strong>

**I also realise that this is 2 days late! :O**

**I feel bad now. T_T**


	34. Chapter 34

**FLARGLE. My head hurts. x.x**

* * *

><p>He watches them.<p>

Watches them move about the town, seemingly tourists.

They are dressed for the part.

The near the woman, who fidgets at the nearness of two strangers.

They do not approach, nor look at her, uninterested, but watching.

Watching the town.

Watching those who look at her.

Watching her.

* * *

><p>Elymi smiles and shakes her head at Gorgon. "No drinking. We're here for work. Go get your axe sharpened then meet me at the Fo'c's'le." The orc frowned, raising his arm to scratch at his cheek, axe strapped to his back, over his dark blue tunic. "Why there? Would the counts arms not be serving dinner?"<p>

The elf smiled and stepped closer, a guard walking past them, close enough to set both on edge. Not close enough for them to show it. "The Fo'c's'le has sailors in it. What are sailors good at?" Gogron frowned. "...sailing?" _I should've expected that._ "Loose lips. Sailors are full of land-rumours." The orc nodded, understanding.

They parted ways and Elymi slipped through the large gates to the docks, wrinkling her nose at the smell of dead fish. _I've never really liked Anvil for the smell of dead fish is not appealing. _She pressed open the door of the inn and nodded at the barkeep then took up position at a table towards the back, facing the room.

A waitress brought over some wine and Elymi paid for a few more bottles and a meal to be brought over. She she sipped the fruity alcohol, she closed her eyes, seeming to enjoy a rest, and listened.

"Some large schools of fish off the ridge..."

"Heard some poor farm boy got thrown off his horse and into a pile of dung..."

"Some khajiit was running around the stables, I saw. He was saying something about Fish Sticks..."

"Hey, guess what? There's some kind of family here..."

_Hello. _Elymi looked up at the men who drank together, talking as if it were a casual topic, two tables over from her. _For all I know, it could be. Best to be safe._ She smiled and leaned on Gogron's arm when he came over, sharpened and deadly axe on his back. She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, whispering against his ear.

"Two over, two mugs of brandy and beer. Dark hair. Tied back." The orc nodded and nuzzled her head gently. Both drank and ate, whispering nonsense as they listened, pretending to be courting.

"There are many families in Anvil." A gravely voice, he raised his beer to his mouth, drinking non-nonchalantly. The other with the brandy rubbed his face. "Not the normal kind of family." His voice was smoother, slurring slightly with the alcohol. Gravel-voice shrugged. "An adopted kid kind?"

Smooth-voice leaned forward and hissed at Gravel-voice. Almost too low for Elymi to hear. "The Dark Brotherhood kind." Gravel-voice narrowed his eyes. "Where did you hear this nonsense?" Smooth shrugged. "Woman who watches the painter on the edge of the dock. Why?" The other man stood, gesturing the maid over to pay. "Forget it. Neither of us will get caught up in such things."

The two men left, Elymi's black eyes watching then she and Gogron stood, he paid as she stepped out the door, looking down the dock to where the painter's station sat, looking at the lighthouse. When Gogron thumped down the stairs and stood next to her, the elf started walking.

A guard passed them and Elymi watched him then knelt down, pulling her Blade of Woe out of her boot. _A bow while creeping around at night would have drawn too much attention._ She pressed it into the rope-belt of her dress as they approached the painter's easel.

"A beautiful painting." Gogron's ear flicked as a branch snapped behind them. Had they not been expecting something like that, they wouldn't have heard it over the waves crashing on the rocks that protected the harbour. "Yes. Perhaps we should head back. Our family would be getting worried."

Elymi smirked as foot-falls sounded on stones behind them. They turned to see an imperial woman watching them, a serious set in her mouth. "You have a family? An orc and an elf?" Gogron growled and Elymi placed a hand on his chest, brow furrowing in worry. "Yes. What is wrong with that?"

The woman smiled. "Nothing much. Just that the Dark Brotherhood would come after it." Elymi gasped, covering her mouth as Gogron stepped forward. "What makes you think that? They have no reason to come after us!" She stepped forward and raised her hands, non-threatening. "But they come after everyone. And anyone. Who is either their mark, or knows too much."

Elymi smiled as Gogron coughed back a laugh. "What is your name, Imperial?" She frowned, confused. "Vallinie Tryad. Why?" Elymi stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her over to where the painting sat. "Just wondering. This is a beautiful painting. Don't you agree?" Vallinie nodded and frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Elymi just smiled sweetly, blade slipping out of her hand and watched as the painting had crimson red splash across it. Gogron lowered the body to the dock, blade still in his hand and her back. "What shall we do with the body?" The elf knelt down and looked around. "Tie a rock to it. Throw it in the harbour."

He nodded and as Elymi stared at the painting, she heard a splash then turned to leave the area.

_It really was a beautiful painting._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. Writers block has plagued me for days.<strong>

**x.x**

***mouth froths up due to lack of inspiration***


	35. Chapter 35

**POWER! FREAKING POWER!**

**Oh Sithis, this has been a terrible few days and I am glad to see you all again!~**

* * *

><p>The Count's Arms was silent when the two returned to it. Alone drunkard sat at the counter, staring into his mug of ale but the assassins paid him no mind as they ventured to their room. Gogron sighed, placing his axe onto the table and Elymi smiled when he placed her blade down with far, far more care.<p>

"A good night tonight." The elf smiled as she spoke, looking at her companion, who did not return the gesture. He shrugged and sat on the bed, looking at his hands. Elymi came over and stood in front of him. "What's wrong, Brother?"

Gogron sighed and shook his head. "I am having a difficult time right now. Forgive me." He lowered his head again and Elymi smiled. "I would only forgive you should you tell me what it is that ails you." The orc seemed to stiffen, muscles taut from being tensed. _It must be important to him then, really important._ Gogron raised his head and Elymi smiled.

"Well, what ails you, Gogron?" A second, two, five. Her smiled almost dropped until the orc opened his mouth to speak.

"You."

He kissed her and Elymi froze in shock. _W__hatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatw hat._ He pulled back, looking at her with fear. "I'm sorry, Sister, I shouldn't have." The elf fell over, backside painfully hitting the wooden floor. She stared at him for what felt like ages.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." She stood, dusted off her dress and slapped the orc. His tusk cut into her palm but a red mark was left as she turned and left.

* * *

><p><em>Why would he do that? Have I been dense this whole time? Blocking out signs of affection due to being courted? <em>

Elymi sighed and stopped walking, staring at the statue of the mermaid, outside the crumbling manor and Fighter's Guild. The statue was nothing special and did little to ease her thoughts, or steer them away from the topic of why Gogron kissed her.

_Have I missed a sign? Am I that dense? _"Or that unobservant?" A chill rippled down her back and she gasped, a hand wrapping around her throat and one over her mouth. _Trust me to forget my blade._

A deep husky voice ghosted across her ear, speaking in a language she barely recognised. _Magic-_ Her world went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Moth-er... <em>I'm here for you, Mother. I have the girl, like you said."

A chuckle, grasping at insanity.

He glances at the elven woman, bound and gagged, laying near the door.

"She will do nicely."

He strokes the black hair, dried and crusted.

"Very nicely."

* * *

><p><em>"Mother? Why can we not go into the city to get supplies?"<em>

_"We mustn't. We are unwelcome there."_

_"Why?"_

_"Elves are not appreciated at this time."_

Elymi woke to a splitting headache, dust in her mouth and a rotting flesh smell invading her nose. If it wasn't for the fabric stuffed in her mouth, that the woman quickly discovered, she would throw up.

She looked around the dark room, no windows, few candles, barely enough to see by, and corpses of sheep and people around her. _I hope nothing lives down here. It doesn't seem possible._

__Some shuffling across the room caught her ear and she turned her head, curious, as to what was moving. A dark figure in long robes stepped out of a room and closed the door behind itself. She laid back, eyes barely a crack open as the figure walked past her and out of the door. The open door letting in salty air and the sounds of seagulls. _We're near the sea. A dock or a beach? _

_**Be wary, child.**_

Elymi sighed softly and tried to stand, she fell forward into a cupboard and groaned as her head throbbed with pain. _Perhaps I should stay seated for a few moments. _She sat down, more slid down, and looked around the dark, dank, dusty, room.

_I feel as if this is less of a room, and more of a cage._

* * *

><p>I hurt. So very much.<p>

I'm sorry for being late, writer's block and powers outs have been torture. x.x

Do tell me what you think, as always!~ :3


	36. Chapter 36

It was not the letter from Ocheeva, that stated Gogron had returned alone, that set his teeth on edge. No. It was that Shadowmere had returned with Gogron that had his nerves prickling.

_Shadowmere would never leave her chosen-riders side unless commanded or the Void commands her to. _The imperial paced his room in the belly of the fort outside Cheydinhal, the dust whirling around his boots. He looked up as the wind rocked the ladder from the outside. _I will go to Anvil and find Elymi._

Lucien climbed the ladder and slipped out of the fort, closing the hatch behind him. Walking to the front of the fort, he looked up at the stars and noted that the sign of the Shadow was in it's zenith. _Walk always in the shadow of Sithis. _A snort and a joyous whinny had the man look to his left, unsurprised to see Shadowmere standing ready for action outside the main fort doors.

He stroked her nose and ran his fingers through her mane. "I will be a few moments, my friend. I must find out what happened in Anvil from Gogron. Wait for me at the Cheydinhal stables."

Lucien watched as the void horse trotted around the walls then stepped into the city itself, walking briskly along the inner wall to the abandoned house well. He slipped into the Sanctuary easily and looked around shortly, not perturbed by the Dark Guardian who stopped lumbering around to look at him. "Gogron." It raised a skeletal hand and pointed to the training room.

The orc was found draped over the mannequin he hacked to pieces, shaking and Lucien knew why. He remained silent until the orc had calmed and stepped back to resume his training. "Brother."

Gogron whirled around, eyes red and puffed. _He's been crying. Why? _"Who-! Oh. Speaker. I did not realise you were in the room. Forgive me, I am not in the best of appearances to be graced so." Lucien held his hand up, silencing the further excuses. "You assisted your Sister on a contract in Anvil. But she did not return. Tell me everything that happened."

The orc sat and told his recounting of the events that occurred. He hesitated at some parts but continued after a look from his superior.

"We returned to the Count's Arms and I- I angered her. She left and did not return that night. I had gone out to the stables but her horse was still there. I asked the guards, the innkeeper and the tavern owners. None had seen her."

The two sat in silence. Lucien blinked slowly. "What did you do to anger her so much she would storm out and not tell anyone where she was going?" Gogron looked down and his shoulders started to shake again. The imperial held back a frustrated sigh. Something deep inside Lucien stirred, making him more uneasy than he was. "Tell me, Grogron."

"I kissed her."

* * *

><p>Elymi looked around the room, closed her eyes and listened but heard nothing but the flies that pestered her. She stood, shakily, bracing herself against the cupboard and stepped slowly over to the door to the outside. <em>If I can get it open, I would be able to know where I am, or some clue as to where, and find help. Then find out who has captured me.<em>

She turned around, her hands flailing for the door handle and she nearly squealed in delight upon finding it. Nearly.

She pulled but it held fast, a constant clunking of tumblers telling the elf what she dreaded. _He's smart enough to know to lock the door. Damnation. _

Elymi walked around the room, knocking over barrels, groaning as she found the contents to be balls and rolls of yarn and cabbage. _Am I in a house of Sheogorath? _She walked over to the door the figure came out of before and tried the lock, it opened noiselessly. She stepped into the room, lit by more candles and peered at the bed, a single chair and short table. The most light seemed to come from a higher surface on the side of- Elymi fell forward, throwing up, the gag keeping most in her mouth, forcing her to swallow and she cringed as the bile burned her throat.

A woman's head sat atop a platter.

Decomposed and rotting, it started at her, mouth agape in a silent scream, eyes blind.

_If only incredibly disgusting, it is well preserved. _

Elymi purposely looked away from the head, stomach threatening to turn over on her again as the sight had burned itself into her eyes so that she saw it when she blinked. _I have to get out of here before I become like her. Or the other poor s'wits in this hole. _She hurried to the door and stopped when her eye caught a magic tome.

_Magic! Why didn't I think of it before?! _She felt fire burning along her veins quickly, and heard the ropes snap when they gave in to the element dancing on her finger tips. Unwrapping the gag, Elymi rubbed her jaw then headed for the door. _I'll burn it down if I have to. _

Her hand, cased in fire, had nearly connected with the door before it was opened and the dark robed figure stopped dead in his tracks. The two stared at each other then reacted, a life of combat giving fast reflexes.

The man ducked the hand of fire Elymi thrust forward, she jumped back and to the side, away from his dagger. Lightning erupted from his other hand and Elymi screamed as it rattled up her side, gasping and coughing blood as his dagger found its way into her other side.

The elf coughed, unable to breath as rage and pain engulfed her senses.

_**Now is not your time, little elf.**_

She gasped and felt the Void swallow her. But she still felt the dagger in her side, saw the man reel back and cast a spell then flee at the sound of shouting.

Elymi staggered forward, the chilling warmth of the Void leaving her as she fell onto the grass, blood flooding her eyes. Sailors ran over and she recognised the ships moored to piers.

_Anvil. I was right. I am by the docks and a beach._

She smiled when she was lifted.

* * *

><p>So... I'm typing this while listening to Red vs Blue, season one.<p>

Caboose has just gotten into Sheila. :D


	37. Chapter 37

**So.. Dragon Age: Origins.**

**Yep.**

**WHY CAN'T I BE DHALISH AND MARRY MY LOVE?! *sob***

**Anyway. Sorry this is late. This chapter took quite a bit of liberties with my descriptive talent.**

**My Tumblr has me wanting to play Mass Effect again...**

* * *

><p>Shadowmere looked up and whinnied when the Imperial came over, seething still, even after meeting S'Koi outside the inn.<p>

_The cat hissed as she saw Lucien coming over. "Where is Elymi?" He glared at her, already angry and gently pushed her shoulder to move her aside. "I'm going to find out."_

_She growled low in her throat. "She is in danger. I do not know what she did when she healed me but I can _feel_ a whisper of what she does." Lucien's brow furrowed and he looked over his shoulder. S'Koi relaxed, fur softening from its bristle. "Hurry, human. Divines may be her only hope." _

Lucien petted Shadowmere's neck then hauled himself into her saddle, feeling odd as he had not ridden her in a long period of time. _Elymi.. your behind is small. _"To Anvil. Do not stop until we reach the gates." He, unusual to what he would normally do, nearly struck the horse with his heels, urging her into a fast gallop.

The man's hood fell back as he leaned forward, squinting against the wind pelting his face. Guards fell off their horses trying to get out of the way. Lucien didn't care and Shadowmere vaulted over many of the creatures that attempted to stop them.

_Sithis have Elymi kneel by your side should we be too late. _Lucien held tight to Shadowmere's mane and bowed his head, ducking a branch that threatened to have his head. S_hould we make it, keep her by mine._

* * *

><p>She woke in pain, breath rasping up her throat, each second she lived caused pain to rattle across her body. Voices, soft and comforting, told her to remain still.<p>

"Should your wounds re-open. We do not want you in greater peril than you are already." Something soft and damp pressed against her forehead, warmth soothed the pain that arched from her side to her chest. The elf could not see as she had not opened her eyes but she could hear and sense.

Women, maybe three and a man, stood about her, whispering softly as to not hurt her ears or cause her distress. _No echo. Small room. A healer's quarters. _She opened her mouth to speak but a _hush_ from her right had her closing it slowly.

"Go back to sleep. You need to rest and heal." She nodded but did not sleep. When the room had emptied and gone silent, she opened her eyes, still seeing the woman's head when she blinked. _Sithis save me from that for it will become a nightmare, I'm sure. _

The room was stone, all soft yellow from the candles lighting it and warm, from a fireplace. She hissed softly as she sat up, ears heating from feeling the only thing covering her was the blanket sitting atop her. _Wait, my armour. _She looked around and frowned. She couldn't see it anywhere. She slowly slipped off the bed, taking slow deep breaths to hold back the waves of pain from her side. _That blade must have been poisoned. Damn would should have healed easily._

She leaned down, looking at the scars littering her right thigh. _I'm cursed with being unable to heal completely, aren't I?_ She sucked in a breath and stood.

Then promptly fell onto the floor.

She growled, starting at her legs that had deemed it a good idea to not support her weight, her light purple hair falling over her shoulders in soft, unbrushed ringlets. _Someone has washed my hair. _She groaned and lifted herself back onto the bed.

A soft whisper echoed in her mind but she couldn't make it out. Something blocked it from her mind. _I may need to get out of this place. _Her side ached when she breathed in and she huffed, staring at the ceiling, flinching when catches of skeletal hands and a dark swirling mass danced in and out of her vision.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling and hearing her back pop. _Sleep first.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shadowmere stopped slowly, her body shaking under the strain of having to gallop for several days to get to Anvil. Lucien patted her neck and slipped out of the saddle. "Good girl. Go, rest, you deserve it." He rubbed her ear and neck then opened the corral gate so she could walk into it and rest with the other horses. Unbuckling the clasp at his neck and his belt, Lucien pulled off his black robes, wearing civilian clothing underneath. Shadowmere made no protests as he opened her saddle bag and pressed his robes into it, sealing it tightly after.<p>

The guard frowned at him but made no move to stop the imperial as he stepped past the gates and into the city. He walked slowly, as if he knew the city well, he almost did, towards the Counts Arms, deeming that his first place of investigation.

The man behind the counter glanced up as the imperial strode over, placed the book he was reading down and smiled. "Welcome stranger, what can I do for you?" Lucien glanced about the room, noting where the few patrons were. "I am searching for my friend. She was here with an orc, almost a week ago. She went missing." The innkeep scratched his head. "A dark elf?" At the nod, he continued. "I think she was taken to the Chapel to be healed."

Lucien bowed his head in thanks, turned and left.

The daylight sky hurt Lucien's eyes when he left the inn, the dark, fire lit room being a striking contrast to the outside world. The chapel stood tall, as usual, as Lucien walked to it, eyebrow raising at the 'prophet' shouting to all those who will listen, and won't. He stopped and blinked a few moments, not at the prophet or his nonsense.

No, at the person that stood behind him. At ease and comfortable, but clearly alert but the set of the shoulders.

_A woman, by her slight stature._ Her attire made him doubt this thought and fact.

She was dressed as a knight.

A knight of the forgotten order.

A Knight of The Nine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Don't try and type stories while depressed or tired, or hungry, or angry.<strong>

**Just don't. It doesn't work out.**

**Trust me. I'm usually 3 of those four at all times.**


	38. Chapter 38

**So... I'm sitting here, with my parrot on my shoulder, who is chippering away at me to say he wants a scratch.**

**This is a good start to the day.**

**And when I try to type for this, my inspiration kicks the bucket. Sorry it's out so late. x.x**

* * *

><p>Elymi sat up, watching the healers fuss about over her. She had a viscous scar on her side, a pounding headache from the priest preaching out prayers and blessings to help her and a fist from punching the healer that had touched her suddenly.<p>

"Good. You're healed and there is no poison in your system. You should stay here though, and atone for your..." She looked at the armour they had repaired. "...adventurous life." The elf said nothing.

The morning went about nearly as smoothly as the healers had hoped. Only one person requested to see the young woman they had cared for and he had set off alarms in every one of their heads.

It was not his attire that had them weary. It was his being and the aura around him. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin and a set frown.

It was his eyes, cold and hard, that told him he was not allowed to see the elven woman.

Even though she became restless as the winds when he arrived in the chapel, and he even more so. Though he did not walk about the room, muttering and threatening the healers, he watched all those that entered and left the building.

* * *

><p>Elymi slipped off her bed, wearing a simple linen dress and stepped out of the room she had been confined to for several days. She looked up the stairs to the main chapel and stepped up them silently. It was mid-morning, if the soft light streaming in the windows was any clue, and the heat of the day was barely pushing through the cool morning mist.<p>

Her hair fell over her shoulders as she turned her head, looking at the doors, slightly ajar to reveal the dining room, and the stairs to the chapel. Running a hand through it and cursing as she tugged at knots in the light purple mess, Elymi stalked up the stairs. _Enough of being stuffed into a room. I want some fresh air. _

She turned and nearly stopped breathing. Before her, watching the birds flit about in the chapel rafters, stood a young imperial man. His dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a burgundy and gold suit. He seemed the perfect nobleman. And Elymi nearly cried when he turned his head and smiled, _smiled_, at her.

She had to take a breath, lest she skip over to him, and walked steadily to the man. "Lucien. How pleasant of you to be here." He smirked and grabbed the woman's wrist, pulling her flush against him, his other hand pressing against her lower back almost painfully. She didn't complain.

"No, the pleasure is mine, my dear." She felt his voice rumble up his chest and nearly squeaked when he kissed her, softly and almost feather-like, restrained. It quickly changed when she kissed back hungrily and he replied, his hand tangling in her hair, making her growl into his mouth.

Had they not been in a public place, Elymi would have torn open his jacket and shirt to convince herself she wasn't having another pain and poison hallucination. A story she would keep to herself.

However, they detached themselves when the doors to the chapel slammed open and a being strode in confidently. Elymi stood on her toes so she could whisper into Lucien's ear. "When we are alone I will show you how much I missed you." He growled and she shivered as his breath ghosted across her cheek and ear. "And I will punish you for being captured so easily." The elf flinched when she felt her rear get pinched when they had turned to face the person who watched impassively.

The sun brought her copper curls to bright reds and oranges, the shadow hiding her deep emerald and gold eyes. Nothing could hide the three scars on her right cheek and above her hazy eye. _Whatever claws created those, I do not want to meet. _The knight blinked slowly as the doors were closed by the two guards who had opened them. "Assassins." She blinked slowly and carefully. She showed no sign of fear or hostility.

She wasn't bored, or joyed at the two Dark Brotherhood members in front of her, she was completely neutral to them.

"Who are you?" Elymi stepped slightly behind Lucien, trusting him and his silver tongue to get as much information out of this knight before she knew she had given the information. She frowned, trying to recognise where she had seen the emblem before. She paled and nearly fell over when the woman spoke.

"I am Alessia, Knight of The Nine Divines."

* * *

><p><strong>Alessia belongs to <strong>Twilight Crystalblade**, I do not own her. I only borrow her to torment and prod Elymi :P**

**Gosh. I'm having so much fun with my friend. She adores an idol so... In our facebook chat session of obsessing over anything, I typed her some fluff with her and him. I quote her reaction:  
><strong>

JKSDGSDFHGFSD NO DON'T STOP DON'T YOU DARE OMG*

***bows* Thank you. Thank you.**

**:P**


	39. Chapter 39

I am at present unable, emotionally and mentally, to update Her True Path.

If you wish to know why, message me, I will talk.

I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know why I'm keeping this chapter in.<p>

ANYWAY

I'm good. I'm much much better

Keep reading, Elymi gets thrown onto her butt several times.

*waves you off* Go, shoo!~


	40. Chapter 40

**So. At the very least. I thought to leave you with another chapter.**

**I've hit a null point with the issue and am taking advantage of it by seeking inspiration.**

**It's more or less working.**

* * *

><p>Alessia smiled as she watched the two lovebirds, for they surely are, converse in the gardens across from the chapel. The Prophet stood beside her, nodding his approval. "You have chosen a good woman. She is unlike the others and will surely benefit our battle." He stepped away and returned when the elf and imperial came over.<p>

"Have you made a decision, Elymi?" She looked at the elf in the dark leather, black eyes full of emotion and smiled and she nodded.

"Yes. I will become a Knight of The Nine."

* * *

><p>Lucien watched from atop Shadowmere as Elymi and the other imperial spoke softly. Not soft enough he couldn't hear, however.<p>

"I must return to Cheydinhal to make sure my Family know I am safe and well. I must also inform a dear friend there."

"Do not tarry. We must get you initiated quickly."

"I will not damn Sithis for this. Know that."

"I do not know if Sithis is Daedric or Aedric. Killing other beings for, gold however, is frowned upon."

"Then I shall try to not kill other Knights in their sleep."

The two parted with smiles and Elymi hauled herself up into the saddle in front of Lucien, making him acutely aware of how much heat her body put out. He nudged Shadowmere, steered her around and they began the ride home.

* * *

><p>They rode in silence, Elymi watching the road ahead, Lucien watching her.<p>

A gentle and warm breeze brushed the tree tops and the water's surface as they rode over a bridge and Shadowmere did not flick an ear at the highwayman they passed.

Elymi glanced down when she felt a weight on her hands.

Lucien had placed his over hers.

Something pressing against her legs, her back and her behind, and Elymi gulped.

Lucien was pressing his body against her own. For reasons she would only think of and many made her blush.

_You are no virgin and neither is he. Why do you blush at such intimate contact?_

_**Blushing at contact does not mean innocence of body.**  
><em>

The elf almost growled at the sing song voice that echoed in her mind and the smell of nightshade on the breeze. _I had almost missed you. Although you bring about headaches after a while._

A laugh echoed in her mind but no words were spoken and she stiffened when he leaned down to press a kiss to her ear.

_I think my ears are melting. _

She jumped when he nibbled the outer shell of her ear then took the tip between his teeth. She bite her lip when he licked it slowly, teasingly.

"Okay, Lucien, what **are** you doing?"

She felt him grin against her hair. "I am providing a distraction for you." She raised an eyebrow and patted the horses neck, allowing her to take the reigns, so to speak. "A distraction? Why? And it's working."

Lucien suddenly wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled Elymi flush against him, kissing her neck, nibbling gently. "So I could do that."

The elf raised an eyebrow but said nothing, head titled to enjoy the sensations on her neck. "You might have asked." She grinned, feeling the warm breeze across her cheeks. "Would you have let me do what I need to?"

"And what is it you need to d-Ah!"

Lucien bit her.

Hard.

She whimpered, fearing that if she move she would cause more pain or damage herself or him. She felt her skin break and Lucien growled, licking at the blood that welled from the wound.

He suckled as if he were a vampire and Elymi blushed, feeling the pain ripple with pleasure.

The fun was quickly ended before it began as they neared the turn to Cheydinhal and started the climb, Lucien detaching from her neck. Elymi reached up and tried to call a healing spell but her hands were gripped tightly. "Let it scar. I want it to be there so long as you live."

Elymi frowned and looked at him when they stopped at the stables. He slid off first and she followed, confused. "Why? Why did you bite me so hard that it is to scar?"

The imperial turned and grabbed the elf by her neck, kissing her so roughly and passionately that her lips would bruise. He pulled back enough that he could stare deed into her eyes.

"Call it barbaric if you may. I have marked you." He kissed her again and gently caressed up her neck to her cheek.

"So that all who have you after I am dead know,"

He smiled.

"You are mine."

* * *

><p><strong>3:20am.<strong>

**Mass Effect 3 soundtrack.**

**Woop.**

**But the FEELS.**

**By the way..**

**If you want to follow me on Tumblr and submit oneshots to be filled I'd appreciate it.**

fluffykassius dot tumblr dot com

**It is my personal blog so random crap will be put on there but most of it is relevant to games in general.**

**It helps keep my mind occupied from **_issues_ **and even gives me inspiration.**

**I'm trying. I really am.**

**For you. For **I LOVE Sparkley Scars. **For **GalaxyInfinite. **For **Twilight Crystalblade.

**For me.**


	41. Chapter 41

**So... I don't know if I should have Elymi and Lucien get lemony, dodge around it with furious kisses and touching OR, if I should post it in a one-shot canon.**

**Give me an opinion.**

**For now: my hair is washed and fluffy and gold again, I feel kinda better.**

* * *

><p>Elymi nearly screamed as she stepped through the gates of the city and was tackled down by what could only be called a very angry khajiit.<p>

She nearly choked, hands coming up to grasp at the clawed hands that wrapped themselves around her neck. S'Koi hissed at the elf below her. "How dare you not give me any letters or words on your whereabouts!" Elymi gasped, trying to speak but she was silenced by her head hitting the ground when her neck was shaken by S'Koi.

"Where were you?! What were you doing?"

The elf wheezed slightly, tongue lolling out of her mouth as her head fell to the side. S'Koi saw it fit to release her then. Elymi coughed, sitting up and glared at the cat, her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"I was attacked, kidnapped then bound to a bed for a week in a Chapel." The khajiit sighed and ruffled her elf's hair. "Do not do that again, mer."

Elymi smiled, eyes creasing and hugged her cat. "It has been good to see you but business will keep me away for a long time." S'Koi nodded. "I, too, will be kept away on business. I've joined a Guild." The elf smiled and, as they walked slowly through the city, asked a simple question. "Which Guild?"

S'Koi smiled and shook her head, ears perked forward. "I'm sorry, Ely. I can't answer that." Elymi nodded.

"For what it's worth, I'll keep the Dark Brotherhood off your back as best I can." S'Koi nodded, tail moving slowly into a curl. "It is worth more than you know, elf."

After bidding her goodbye, Elymi walked slowly towards the Sanctuary, smiling at the guards who greeted her, and Telaendril who passed her and promised a hug later.

She got much the same welcoming at the Sanctuary.

Ocheeva grinned from ear to ear, nearly splitting her scales as she enveloped the elf into a hug, Antoinetta following suit. Teinaava grinned the same as his sister and clapped a hand on her back. Vicente smiled and gave her a smooth welcome and a kiss to her hand, making her blush. M'raaj Dar, the grump, huffed and muttered a welcome then excused himself from "the company of smelly apes".

Gogron however, made Elymi frown. He did not greet her with crushing hugs like she thought. He stood to the back, watching with fidgety movements. _I should speak to him later. It was not his fault what happened. _

Vicente started speaking and Elymi tuned in to get half of it. "-so get some rest and see me after dinner." She nodded and everyone dispersed, giving Elymi the chance to talk to the orc who hurried to the training rooms, avoiding looking at her.

"Gogron!" He did not turn. "Gogron, it's not your fault. I walked away from safety and did not pay attention to my surroundings." He stopped and she nearly ran into his hard steel armour. Walking around him, she looked up at the man.

His cheeks were wet. His eyes dark and swollen.

She hastily shut the door, deeming this to a private topic. "Why have you been crying?" He looked away, mumbling. "Gogron, I cannot hear you."

He took a deep breath and sighed, pulling over the chair that his large body dwarfed when he sat down. "Lachance spoke to me before he went after you. I told him what had happened." _So? _"I also told him what happened... between us."

"Oh."

She gulped, the numb ache of the bite on her skin flaring to life. "What did he say?"

Gogron visibly tensed and started to shake. "Gogron. What did Lucien say?" He flinched at her use of his first name.

"He said little."

_"I kissed her."_

_Lucien froze and slowly stepped back, straightening his posture. "I see."_

_Gogron raised an eyebrow. "Speaker?"_

_Lucien only smirked, a dark gleam shining in his eyes._

_"Sithis will not save you from my wrath."_

__Gogron gulped. "It is little what he said and what he did not say."

Elymi raised an eyebrow. "So he told you?" Gogron looked up at the woman who leaned her weight on one leg, arms crossed over her chest. "Told me what?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He clearly didn't. I don't know why, for there are no rules against it, but Lucien and I have been keeping our courting a secret."

She didn't expect the orc to burst out of the room, trample the poor Dark Guardian and almost break the Black Door on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Right. Yes.<strong>

**Things have been sorted!**

**I feel amazing.**

**I just just.. *sighs happily***


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everybody!~**

**That totally wasn't voiced by Dr Nick in my head. *looks to side, scratching cheek***

**Anyway. Ive decided to put in a lemon scene (or scenes) as canon oneshots.**

**They won't contain anything important to the story or plot, maybe some of the smaller plots but nothing major.**

**So you can choose to read them when I upload, or not read them.**

**I will say in this when I've uploaded a canon lemon.**

* * *

><p>Elymi watched as Vicente carefully stitched together a cloak. The candles cast a soft light into the room, making the breton vampire's features softer and plumper. <em>Nearly as if he were human again. <em>Elymi smiled when his red eyes settled and softened on her face. "I've completed the cloak. It will keep you warm and dry while providing a healthy resistance to spells and poisons."

She smiled and accepted it, running her hands over the soft wool. "How did you enchant it twice?" Vicente smirked. "I have my ways." Elymi smiled and stood, leaning down to place a soft kiss against the man's forehead. "Thank you, Brother. You and our family have been more than welcoming to me."

Vicente laughed and enveloped her in a hug. "You took to this life quickly. Even Lucien said that you barely showed any fear or hesitance. Such an odd occurance." Elymi looked down at the cloak. "I have learned to accept things quickly in my life. It is what must be done."

She looked up and smiled, something the breton did not share with her.

After a sort silence he spoke, near deadly serious. "Have you had any other incidents of spitting fire?" Elymi shook her head. "No." He nodded and reached over, placing a cool hand gently on hers. His skin is soft, but cool, not cold, to the touch. _He stays inside, doesn't do contracts unless necessary and is only slightly dead. Makes sense. _

"Be safe, Elymi."

* * *

><p>Elymi stared up at the ceiling of the sleeping quarters and huffed out a breath. <em>Tomorrow I'm going on a journey with a holy knight that I've just barely met.<em> She groaned softly and raised her arms to cover her head. _This is going to be so much fun. _

Closing her eyes, the dunmer flinched as shadows moved about her lids, reaching for but not touching her and she growled, opening her eyes. _Why must I see these things? _She looked up to see a smirk on a stubbled chin and threw a pillow at the imperial man. "Voyeur." Lucien silently glided to beside her bed where he knelt down and lent his head on his hand being propped up by his elbow on the bed.

She bit her lip when his already deliciously deep voice came out rough and husky from him whispering. "Now now, my dear. A voyeur watches sexual acts. I'd much rather be involved." She squeaked softly and pulled her blanket up over her head, hiding from his seering eyes.

She gasped and swatted away the hand that ran up her body through her covers. "Lucien!" She growled and glared at him through a hole in the blanket. "Not here!" The imperial's smirk only got wider. She gasped and curled up when her blanket was thoroughly and quickly removed from her body, leaving her bare to the cool air of the Sanctuary.

In only her under garments.

"Lucien!" She hissed under her breath, trying to cover herself but he pressed her onto the bed, straddling her hips and practically sitting on her. "Hush, Ely." _Oh thank Sithis Gogron hasn't returned. _"Why are you-" Her voice became muffled as his lips pressed to hers, silencing her voice. "I need you to be silent. I have work for you to do while away with the Knight." She nodded, dizzy and flushed.

She could feel the heat from his legs next to her hips, the weight of his hands pressing hers into the bed. "What is it you want me to do?" He smiled and kissed her, softly and slowly, only allowing her to regain her slight sanity when he pulled back to press a kiss to her jaw. "I will place a dead drop, a secret and important contract, at a location. I will send a messenger to you once each week, with the location of a Dead Drop." She blinked up at him.

"You would trust that I have completed the contract by the time the messenger is to arrive?" Lucien smirked and placed a tender kiss to her lips. "I would and do." He removed himself from her and the elf found herself prickling from the striking contrast of temperatures. Elymi blushed and covered herself when Lucien's eyes darkened as he took in her form once more.

He reached into his robe and withdrew an envelope, that he placed onto the woman's pillow. She did not look at it yet, only watching the Imperial man in front of her. "When will I see you again?"

Lucien leant down and kissed her softly and slowly again. "When it is needed."

He disappeared.

Elymi pouted and looked at the envelope. _Death never waits, I suppose._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's late! }:[<strong>

**I have just finished Tafe for the year which means!~~~~~~**

**I have to find a job. ****FUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**It's 4:23am and I'm playing Mass Effect 2 for the umpteenth time.**

**Deciding to throw everything to the wind and romance Garrus. ****Sorry Liara.**

**In other news, a good friend of mine, who is an artist, had her work stolen.**

**I found it and showed her. I became a messenger for her and when the asshole wouldn't give, she got involved.**

**I don't know what she said or did, or threatened to do, but three hours later, there was a formal apology and a link to her website.**

**Woop! :D**

**I may write a canon Lime for this chapter. Watch my profile for a fic titled "Her True Path Canon scenes".**

**If you have a request for me to do, ask.**

**I'm in need of something that isn't solely Elder Scrolls. I love it and this fic, but everything is planned out.**

**I need something new to type about and give me ideas, understand?**


	43. Chapter 43

Oh Sithis it's so hot in Australia. x.x

We have summer at Christmas.

Yay for red Christmas, not white. /sarcasm

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elymi,<strong>_

_**You're first Dead Drop target is an entire family.**_

_**The Draconis family.**_

_**The mother, Perennia Draconis, lives on a farm West North West of Bruma.**_

_**Persuade her to give you the information on her children's whereabouts.**_

_**Then kill her.**_

_**Lucien.**_

Elymi looked at Alessia who peered at her curiously. "A contract?" The elf nodded. "Yes. I must go north of Bruma. I would appreciate it if you do not follow me." The woman smiled, tilting her head. "I'll go to the wayshrine of Akatosh on the way there then stay at the chapel." Elymi nodded and leant back on her bed in the inn.

After she arrived in Anvil, Elymi and Alessia had travelled for the day, visiting the wayshrines of Zenithar, Mara and Arkay. They stopped in Skingrad, Alessia opting out of a bed at the Chapel to remain with her elven companion. "How else must I be initiated aside from visiting these wayshrines?" The ginger shook her head. "That is it. Once you prove yourself a worthy disciple of the divines, you have been initiated."

Elymi stared at the fruit bowl on the table. "No killing other knights in their sleep even if they annoy me?" A pillow cracked into her head and fell to the bed, leaving the elf wide-eyed for a few seconds before she turned her head to the completely straight-faced human. "Especially not if they annoy you." Elymi pouted and threw the pillow back. She pulled her blanket back and dipped her feet under it before covering up to her waist. "We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Shadowmere did not like Alessia.<p>

Whenever the knight would come near the Void horse, she would snort and throw her head, preparing to kick, or rear up.

Elymi groaned from the ground and looked up at the horse who stood over her. _She threw me. Again. _"You refuse to let her near you, why?" She drew out the word in an exasperated sigh. They had travelled far and had stopped outside of Weye for the night, after visiting the Wayshrine of Julianos on the east side of the Imperial City.

The sun glared down at the elf who hadn't been bothered to remove herself from the ground, Alessia leaning on the pummel of her saddle. "You have to get up. We're wasting daylight." Black eyes flicked to the human and she slowly sat up, hair dusty from the dirt on the ground. She stared at her feet before groaning as she stands. Shadowmere nickered softly and pressed her nose into the woman's face.

Elymi pressed the horse back, moving to the side to climb onto the saddle. "I'm fine. Really. You're just being a pain." The horse seemed to find that amusing as she trotted along happily when pressed to.

* * *

><p>Perennia Draconis was an old woman, with a kind and loving smile. She eagerly shook the elf's hand, telling her all about how she was so "glad for hiring her gift service" and delivering presents to her children. The list she pressed into the younger woman's hands was well written and easy to follow.<p>

Elymi barely got a word out past "Hello. I need to find your children."

Perennia, satisfied her children's gifts would be well taken care of, turned back to her gardening.

"Oh, madam, one more thing that is most important." The old woman turned and gasped, staring in confusion as the Blade of Woe, that had not left Elymi's side, sunk into her ribs. The woman fell forward, breath shallow as Elymi lowered her to the ground. "You've been a good woman and an excellent Mother. Mine shall welcome you."

She called Shadowmere over and cleaned her blade on the rags for it before taking the shovel from beside the house and starting to dig a grave.

_Would it be anyone else, I most probably wouldn't do this. But she did not deserve death. Not yet. _She looked over her shoulder at the woman who lay limp on the ground. Not even the Blade of Woe was singing. _This woman died for her children. __As any good mother should._

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done!~~<strong>

**Tell me what you like, don't like. I edit things to make my readers happy provided what you want done is reasonable and I agree with or agree with the logical reason for.**

**No no fluffy pink unicorns, kids.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'M NOT DEAD! Just busy :'[**

**So... Guess which Void Horse has decided to NO LONGER LET ME RIDE HER in my Skyrim game. **

**Yep. Shadow-Ihateyouallespeciallyyou-Mere.**

* * *

><p>The blade at her side sung for the death of the Draconis children.<p>

Alessia did not frown for Sibylla, she frowned for the others. As they road away from Muck Valley Cavern, she voiced her thoughts.

"I do not like your choices, but I will and have put a tolerance on them as you are a great asset to me. However, the murder of a Guard captain, an Inn proprietor and a property Guard, are some of the things I will not abide by with silence."

Elymi turned in Shadowmere's saddle, raising an eyebrow at the red haired woman. "You knew of my duty when you asked me along. I will not stop my work because of a holy quest." She turned back to steer Shadowmere onto the road but yelped when the blunt of a sword struck her hind.

Elymi pouted as she rubbed her sore rear, watching the Knight on her cream horse ride ahead to the road. _Damn woman._

The elf leaned forward, bored, as she and Alessia rode West, to Chorrol. Shadowmere whinnied softly as they passed over a bridge and Elymi looked around.

Off in the distance, she would see another horse, riding to their path. She would not normally think this unusual but something within her called out to this ordinary event.

"Alessia, hold." The woman did and turned to see what had caught the attention of her companion. As the unknown rider came to them, Elymi raised an eyebrow. "Thorin."

The Imperial man looked up and smiled. "Elymi, what brings you here?" She shrugged. "Work. Yourself?" He looked at the direction of Chorrol. "Reinforcements." Alessia and Elymi looked at each, brows furrowed. "For what?"

"An army. Against Mehrunes Dagon."

* * *

><p>"The attack on Kvatch told us that the veil between our world and the Oblivion Planes has been broken." Alessia nodded at Thorin, accepting his words then added her own piece of information. "And the emperor being dead and no heir, the Amulet of Kings is useless." Thorin cleared his throat.<p>

"That's.. no longer true." Elymi, who had been watching the conversation silently from her bed in their room at the Oak and Croiser, raised her eyebrow. Thorin looked at the elf. "Do you remember when we went to Kvatch? I was there for more than just closing the gate and capturing the city."

Elymi nodded. "Yes, I remember. Go on." He looked at both the women silently meeting their eyes. "I was there to save an illegitimate heir to Uriel Septim. His name is Martin Septim." The room went silent. Alessia spoke first. "Then not all is lost. I cannot give up my quest, but I can help you by requesting aid from the Counts and Countess' while you are busy."

Thorin nodded and he looked at Elymi. "And what of your companion? Is she not on your holy quest?" Alessia shook her head. "No, she and I were going to the Wayshrines while she worked." Said elf grinned proudly at the two imperials. Thorin looked at her closely, blinking at her armour. "Dark Brotherhood."

_Not a question. Statement and observation. _"Yes." The fair hair nodded. "Then go off and find your superiors, we need as many allies as we can get."

Elymi nodded and stood but Alessia stopped her from leaving. "I am also your ally. For the short amount of time we've known each other, I have enjoyed your company." She stood, smiling and hugged the elf. "I shall see you soon, Elymi." The mer nodded at Alessia then Thorin. "Then I best be off."

She stepped down the stairs quickly and quietly. _How am I supposed to find my superiors? All I know of is Lucien._

_**Continue your work, child. You will have your answer.**  
><em>

_Thank you, Mother. _She glared at the night sky above her and sighed. _This will be an event to not be missed._

* * *

><p>Another chapter done~<p>

It's in my head that for the Battle of -spoiler- we need as many allies as we can get so I've got Alessia and the Knights of the Nine, Thorin and his journey and the Dark Brotherhood!~

Yay for allies! :D

As usual, tell me if you like it, if you don't, if I've been inaccurate (please provide proof otherwise I won't change anything).

And damn Tumblr and it's food porn. Now I'm hungry. T-T


	45. Chapter 45

She shook, starring at her hands with her one semi-good eye. The Khajiit, J'Ghasta, had given her a run for her money with great efficiency. She knew she had several broken ribs, one eye had swollen over, the other nearly there and her left arm was becoming dangerously numb.

But what she had found in a keg shook her to her core for reasons unknown.

Black robes. As dark as night, smooth and cool to the touch, they heated quickly and shimmered with enchantment when she brought her magicka to her fingertips.

_**Your path calls you. Continue on with strength of the Void.**_

Elymi gasped, chest filling with power that quickly fled out to her limbs, easing the aches and numbness. The elf stood and left the house, unbothered by the cold winds of the early morning in Bravil. She carried the black robes, and the matching hood, with her, feeling strangely attached to them.

Shadowmere nearly recoiled at the sight of the elf, whinnying angrily at the robes. Placing the clothing into her pack, Elymi walked over to her horse. "Easy. I don't know what they are. I got them from the target's house."

The horse's ears flicked to her, and the blood-red eyes widened in shock. Brow furrowing, Elymi climbed into the saddle. "What's their importance?" A black mane flicked her across the cheek. Rubbing the sore skin, she glared at the nickering horse who trotted easily through the snow and winds.

"Thanks."

Elymi was sore and tired, having ridden all night to get to Cheydinhal. She ran into the city, carrying her pack, limping slightly from soreness of the saddle. The sanctuary was warm, and the dark stone a comfort but she was still on edge.

Teinaava ran over to greet her, eagerly gripping her arms. "Ocheeva has been looking for you! She says she has something for you." He grinned as he pulled her to his sister's room.

Ocheeva smiled, stood from her table and hugged the elf. "Good to see you. I'm sure Teinaava has told you I have something for you. Speaking of which." She shooed her brother out of the room and closed the doors. Both women giggled, smiling at the pitiful whining and scratching noises at the door.

Ocheeva turned back to her and took two things from her pockets. A key and an envelope. "The key is to the well-door. You may use it as you wish." The elf smiled and slipped it onto her keyring then placed it back into her belt pouch.

"Here. I know what it is, but not the contents. Special orders." Elymi frowned, taking the smooth envelope. "Why didn't Lucien just give it to me himself?" The argonian shrugged. "He must be busy. You know how our work is never predictable." Elymi nodded and sat on the bed.

_**Elymi.**_

_**There is a fort to the East of Cheydinhal. You will find me within.**_

_**Lucien.**_

She frowned and light the note on fire within her palm, dropping it to the stone. Ocheeva watched silently. "I wish you luck, sister." As she stood to leave she felt compelled by instinct to hug the other woman as tight as she could.

* * *

><p>She found the fort by simply climbing the rise from the Eastern Gate of the city.<p>

_**Every good Hunter knows their surroundings, their ways out; and**_**in.**

Elymi frowned but explored the area. Nothing but trees, yet as she rounded the North face, a large hollow tree had a trapdoor within.

_Thanks, Mother._

She descended down the rope ladder and into a cool room of stone, lightly lit by candlelight. It wasn't cold or warm, nor was it drafty.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you found the secret entrance." Elymi smiled and stepped over to the Imperial man dressed oddly in noble clothing, hands on his cheeks as she stood on her toes to kiss him. His return was only slight, and he gently pushed her back.

"This is a business visit, El. I'm afraid something has happened." He seemed cold, distant and almost angry. "Lucien, what's happened?" He lowered his hands from her shoulders and turned to sit on his bed, pushing his hood back to run his hand through his hair.

"A member of the Black Hand has been murdered."

* * *

><p><strong>So... I'm not dead. I've just been too busy to write anything long x.x<strong>

**Starting up another school year in a few months so I have spare time. Which I shall fill by catching up with this!**


	46. Chapter 46

She shook, suddenly feeling ill as Lucien spoke softly, mechanically.

"Bruma guards witnessed a person dressed in black leather leave the city on a black horse. It is with these reports that the Cheydinhal sanctuary has been judged to hold the traitor."

The weight of the black robes, and the Dead Drop orders in her pocket, felt oppressive, as if they were squeezing her lungs and her mind was frightfully silent.

"I brought you here to speak with you about your recent Dead Drop." Her head snapped up with enough force to pinch a nerve in her neck, sending a stab of pain up her skull, though she barely reacted.

"What about it?" "Why didn't you complete it?" She paled and swallowed, though her mouth felt dry and the stone room too dark, walls pressing in.

"I thought I had." His eyes narrowed and Lucien stood, coming over to the elven woman. "Explain." She squeaked at the cold suspicion in his eyes and fumbled with her pockets, cursing at the buckles. She was shaking, paler than normal, as she handed him the note.

"I-I thought it odd when I read it. It isn't in your writing or an envelope, I had thought you were too busy and had someone else place it."

He slowly took the folded up piece of parchment and smoothed it out.

She trembled, literally trembled in her boots, as she watched his expression change from suspicion to completely blank that it sent chills up her spine in a way that the Void never did.

"You…" His hands shook, the only thing betraying his fury. "You murdered-" He suddenly slapped her with enough force she fell to the floor and found her Blade of Woe at her neck. "You betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! Betrayed me!"

Elymi sobbed, gasping against her fear. "No no no no no, please, I would never. I thought I was following orders that you permitted. I didn't know! I swear!" She had never felt so terrified, and never had she seen such unbridled fury in someone's eyes, and never had she thought to see it in this Imperial's.

She felt the blade split her skin and fell silent, tears filling her ears as they streamed from her eyes. Not once had she closed them, not once had she left the petrifying glare of Lucien Lachance.

He pressed forward again but the crinkling of the parchment stopped him, the weight of the blade halting her breath and stilling her quaking. Lucien flicked his wrist, reading the note, analysing it before the blade was gone, clattering across the stone.

"By Sithis you've done it. We can catch this damned traitor with this note." The Speaker suddenly hugged her, so close and so tightly that she still wasn't able to breathe but for different reasons. Elymi became keenly aware of how close she and Lucien were: his body completely on hers, chest and stomach pressed so tightly together she could feel his warmth through her leather; his legs pinning her down with one knee between her own, pressed very firmly on top of the junction of her hips.

She gulped when he gently released her, hands coming to rest beside her head, and she felt the sting of the cut at her throat flare, commanding her attention. It must have bled, but she dare not move her hands from clutching the straps on her chest to check, though Lucien surely noticed.

"I apologise. Rage held me." He sat back slightly, one hand suddenly surrounded by golden warmth and he placed it on her neck. She squeaked, the warmth shooing away the sting, and bringing with it other pleasantries, ones that had her hips moving back from under the pressure of the man's knee.

He fell forward, having been literally propped up on her, knee falling to press directly against a steadily increasing source of warmth and Elymi froze, black eyes wide as she stared up at Lucien.

They stared at each other, the hand on her neck still warm but no longer healing and the room felt too hot to Elymi, even with her natural heat resistance. She swallowed, tongue thick and mouth dry. The movement brought Lucien's hand to life, caressing her skin softly, fingers delving under the leather collar.

She inhaled sharply as his rough fingers grazed over a patch of skin, hips twitching against his knee and Lucien froze, hot breath against her cheek. Neither moved, watching each other, bodies so close both were flushed with heat and arousal that didn't develop slowly.

Elymi didn't see him move, but she felt his warm and soft mouth on hers, tongue pressing through her lips and she returned the kiss with vigor. Her hands found his hair, tugging it loose with one, the other gripping the soft linen of his shirt to pull him closer.

Lucien growled, hands on the buckles at her sides, nimble fingers slipping them off, moaning as she sucked on his tongue. She whimpered as he pulled open the side of her armour, mouth hot and teeth hard on her neck causing Elymi to moan, arching up to the warm body above.

She heard a crinkle and both Elymi and Lucien stopped, panting as they stared at each other. She could feel him, hard and pressing against her hips, her legs somehow having found their way around his thighs to keep him where he lay.

Lucien was the first to penetrate the silence. "I apologise. We should be focussing on such a momentous occasion, and catch this Void damned traitor." Elymi nodded, blushing brightly as she felt the Imperial's warm hands on her side before they rebound her armour. "Yes. It will be good to get rid of such an issue."

He stood and offered the woman a hand to assist her ascent. She accepted and gasped as she was pulled tightly to him, a possessive and hard kiss claiming her mouth that she returned with equal passion.

"We shall continue this later. I promise, El."


	47. Chapter 47

**Oh man I feel like I've been melting ;_;**

**The mine near my home is on fire, the carbon monoxide is poisoning hundreds and half the town has been evacuated. I've also been getting sick. Yay for living in Australia /sarcasm**

**Anyway, you're not here to read me complaining (I'm fine, and have good news. Not only has disaster not struck me or my family, but I also got accepted in the course I wanted! :D )**

* * *

><p>"So what shall we do?" "You shall go to the Dead Drop locations, collect the orders and return to me. I shall determine if it is the real orders I had placed there, or if they are a fake. From there, you will be given your real Dead Drop if required, and I shall use the fake orders to determine the identification of our traitor." Lucien spoke quickly, studying the parchment while sitting at his desk, several candles lit to give more light.<p>

Elymi nodded and prepared to climb the rope ladder out but stopped when a warm hand closed over hers. "Please, these are dangerous times, and do not think the status of your Knight friend and her mission, and the knowledge of the Oblivion gates opening, has escaped me. Do your best to be safe, El."

The elf nods, looking into the brown eyes, so warm and open in the dark stone room, and finds that she cannot look away. "Promise you will be safe, Elymi." She leaned to the side, lips brushing his in a chaste kiss. "I promise." The imperial released her to climb out of the fort and he watched the iron door close after her.

"By the Void, I shall journey there if it will save you."

* * *

><p>Elymi stared, watching the Daedra climb over dead guards and fallen comrades, surrounding the Oblivion gate and felt a chill settle in her bones. She could feel how unnatural this was, had felt it when she first saw an Oblivion Gate at Kvatch. Thorin had rode into his one not an hour ago, sword high and battle cry bellowing.<p>

They had met again on the road a little south of the gate, she on her way to the Old Bridge south of The Imperial City, and he on his way to the gate. No words were exchanged, for a creature taller than a Minotaur, and teeth as sharp as swords, had come sprinting to them, and Elymi had nearly fallen off Shadowmere in the horse's efforts to protect her.

She didn't envy Thorin for his dedication to removing this threat, and like Lucien, it didn't escape her that it was becoming worse. Alessia, the Knight, rarely slept. Always watching and always searching. She would consult her map til dawn, and ride til dusk.

Elymi found she didn't envy either the red haired woman, not the man who fell from the sky, clutching a stone in bloodied hands and a broken arm, and watch the gate close in a ray of light that burst through the clouds and left the ground.

She also found, as she turned Shadowmere away to the Old Bridge and settled in a canter, she didn't envy herself either.

* * *

><p>"Shaleez. No. This cannot be." Farragut was warm, stone heated by the warmth of the sun on it all day. Lucien frowned at the orders that she had retrieved from the crate under the Old Bridge. Elymi looked up from trying to mend her boots after stepping on a particularly large mudcrab that turned out to be very angry when awoken rudely. "What about her?"<p>

The imperial paced the room, hand in his hair, wearing his black robes though not the hood. "She is another of the Black Hand. Someone wants you to kill them off. I suspect you'll have more of them as your targets." She nodded and returned to her boots.

"An army is being called for at Bruma. They say a... a Great Oblivion Gate will open there." Lucien stilled, listening. "Do you intend to fight?" Elymi looked up at his question.

"A friend and an acquaintance will be there. Yes, I intend to go." The man held her gaze and nodded. "When will this battle be expected to commence?" The woman shrugged, growling and threw her boot across the room. "To the Void with you!"

She looked at the man she could scarcely believe she was courting. "I do not know." He nodded and raised a hand to his chin, propping his elbow up with his opposite hand, thinking. Elymi could hear the skeleton guardians roaming the halls, creaking bones and ancient leather. "You, the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and the Chorrol Sanctuary shall be present at this fight. While it is not truly our problem, it is best to prove that we have a strong presence and have an interest in the survival of Cyrodiil."

Elymi nodded and looked at her remaining boot, presently in worse condition than the one that had flopped uselessly against the stone like a wet rag. "I'll tell the others here then go to Chorrol. I have a friend I need to see there." Lucien nodded and came over, gently tugging the boot from her grasp and threw it over his shoulder.

"Hey! I wanted to do tha-" The woman shut up with a sigh, the warm and strong hands of Lucien settling on the raised foot from which she took the boot off. She flopped back onto the drab bed with a content moan, relaxing under the ministrations of the skilled assassin, and apparently skilled masseuse.

"By Oblivion and the Void, do not stop." She purred and felt more than heard the light chuckle.

"My dear elf, I do not intend to."

* * *

><p><strong>I also forgot to tell you guys, I've been Beta-ing the Elder Scrolls Online. If you've seen me in game, you'll know because my main character is Elymi. :D<strong>

**Anyway, I will be posting a lemon as a detachment soon, simply because there are so many places that one would fit, but I'm not sure if people really want to read that :P**

**Please read and review, tell me what you like, what you'd like to see and what I may have gotten wrong (lore, information for a quest (most likely purposely changed), even grammar), but be nice about it. If you get angry and abuse me, I'll just ignore you**


	48. Chapter 48

**Have you ever tried to write smut and non-smut and NOT have sexual tension roll over into the non-smut? It isn't easy. And I likely failed )_)**

* * *

><p>There is hot soup, bread and warm mead for breakfast in the Sanctuary, though Mraaj-Dar refuses to get out of bed and Teinaava eats all the apples while dropping bits of them from his mouth to his favourite book. Elymi laughs as she sits next to him, spying all the dried food and drink stains already on the pages. The table is full of Assassins, Schemer snuffling about under it and between their feet.<p>

Elymi eats her soup quickly, using bread as a spoon and picking out the bits of potato and pumpkin with her fingers, barely listening to the conversation going on around her, mostly because it concerned the reason Gogron's feet stank when he returned from a contract. The orc was sitting on the dark elf's other side, and while he would glance at her on occasion, he only muttered a small 'good morning'.

No one knew why, no one dared ask but all they knew was that Lucien arrived one day, and that Gogron had been quiet ever since.

"Okay, so. We have a new contract everyone." The chatter stopped and eyes turned to the elf and Ocheeva, mouth full of bread, spoke the question on everyone's mind. "Why all of us? Shouldn't one or two be given a contract?" Elymi shook her head, sitting forward on her elbows. "The Chorrol Sanctuary will be joining us on this contract as well." Murmurs of confusion and speculation started but the woman wouldn't have it, clapping her hands to get attention back. "We're going to be representing the Dark Brotherhood in a great battle."

She watched as everyone frowned, could see the gears working in their minds, and smiled.

"We're going to save Cyrodiil."

* * *

><p>Growling as Shadowmere's mane whipped up to her face again, Elymi cursed the storm to the Void and back. She hated travelling to Chorrol, it always seemed to be surrounded by storms. She looked at the Priory, remembering when she used to hunt and bring them fresh meats and pelts before winter. The woman contemplated going to the ashes of her home, but thought better. She would catch with Rasheda after she found the Sanctuary and delivered the contract.<p>

Shadowmere nickered softly as Elymi dismounted, nudging her pack gently. "What? What is it?" She laughed when the horse withdrew, holding a half eaten apple and started to happily munch on it.

The guards nodded and opened the gates, giving the elf a surreal sense of being where she was known as a different person, of being in a different life to what she knew here. The streets were grey with the rain and wind, but the windows shown brightly and she could see Dar-Ma writing in her diary in her room at her mother's shop, could see dancing figures in the Oak and Crosier and when she fought the wind to get to it; could hear the off-tone singing of Rasheda in her forge.

The woman stopped, turned to greet her guest but stopped and laughed. "Haha! It feels like forever since I've seen you, you old elf!" Elymi groaned as the redguard enveloped her in a bear hug and had to stretch to kick the door closed before the storm put the forge out. "How have you been?" The woman stepped back and looked at the woman, eyeing her tattered and battered black leathers, and her wet hair. "Right, go upstairs and get changed while I repair your armour." Elymi didn't get a word out before the buckles were seized and snapped open.

"Alright, alright!" She laughed as Rasheda stopped and allowed her to climb the stairs. "The room you stayed in still has your stuff in it!" Elymi nodded and when she pushed open the door, gulped at the sight of the room that seemed like a lifetime ago. She nearly tripped over when the scent of Lilacs and Nightshade assaulted her nose and had to bite her lip.

**_You have a duty, friends, no matter how close, must_ _wait._**

_I'm sure my armour can't. She's repairing it for free and I'll surely need it in tip-top condition._

Silence echoed in her head and Elymi grinned, collecting the urn from ontop of the mantle. She wiped the dust off and could barely remember the life that the ashes once contained. She hissed and groaned, fingers clutching the object tightly as her leg burned with pain from memories. Putting it back, Elymi collapsed onto the bed and unbuckled her armour slowly, wincing as it pulled on her leg before releasing.

The scars were pink, fresh and clean flesh that doesn't hold the same pigment as the rest of hers and she was only mildly surprised to find them hot to the touch. Sighing, the elf stripped off the rest of her armour and placed it into the bed next to her. She pulled out a clean shirt and soft pants, slipped them on while laying awkwardly moving on the bed for her leg would surely give out if she tried to stand too long.

**_Dignity is a requirement of Assassin's. You posses little._**

_I'm not working right now. And it's not like I'm going to kill someone while getting changed._

Standing, Elymi winced as her leg protested but carried her armour down the stairs to Rasheda who tssk'ed at its condition. "I know this mark." She pointed to the hand print on the pauldron. "I won't ask." Giving her a shy and grateful smile, the elf nodded to the door. "When do you think the storm will break? I have to find someone." At the redguard's frown, she raised her hands quickly. "Not to kill! I need to pass on a message." She laughed at the exasperated expression. "A non-violent one."

Rasheda waved her hand at the elf before turning to the leather storage. "It's been letting up for a few hours, should be broken by morning." Elymi nodded and collected a pair of boots and a cloak from the stand by the door. "Don't wait up."

The wind bellowed in as she pushed open the door, and allowed it to slam shut behind her. The rain hurt her face, and the cold bit into her bones but she trudged on, barely able to see when out of the buildings and into the courtyard. She quickly found the three rocks with the rose bush, and the trapdoor by them which she pulled open and dropped into the cave beneath. The stone glinted under the dull red light that glowed ominously from the door to the Sanctuary.

"**What... is life's... greatest wish?**"

She breathed slow and answered, confident in her answer.

"Death."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry it took so long, I've been planning the upcoming chapters, and the characters I'll be creating for this Sanctuary. If you want an OC to make an Appearence in the Chorrol Sanctuary, and thus in the upcoming battle, message me!<strong>


End file.
